Oh, Baby!
by artiist1284
Summary: It started with a kiss on the lips of a hooded stranger in a back alley and ended with heartbreak from one blonde billionaire. One night of comfort between 'secret' friends, drowning their sorrows, and choices made in the haze of a blissful night has turned their world upside. Nothing will ever be the same! Set after Season 6 Hydro and Justice, AU after that point. Clois/Lexana
1. Chapter 1: You, Me & Baby makes Three

**Oh, Baby!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Smallville. Just having fun with my ideas.

 **Summary:** It started with a kiss on the lips of a hooded stranger in a back alley and ended with heartbreak from one blonde billionaire. One night of comfort and drowning their sorrows between 'secret' friends, choices made in the haze of a blissful night has turned their world upside. Nothing will ever be the same!

She's gone...missing...and the one girl he thought he would follow to the ends of the earth is married to his ex best friend, Lex. Yet, surprisingly it doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would, not like with the other girl whose gone missing. The one, he thought he would gladly be rid of from his life, once and for all. She's carrying a secrete, literally, but she's too young, employed to a rag-tag paper such as the Inquisitor and with barely a place to call home. After her flop of motherhood with her younger sister, what does she know about raising a kid? Especially one with unique abilities and allergies.

Set in Season 6 after Hydro and Justice, goes AU after that. Justice League Characters have small roles. Lex and Lana are married, not happily though, her pregnancy is real, implanted with one of Lex's experiments. Chloe and Oliver eventually pair up.

 **Chapter 1: You, Me & Baby makes 3**

* * *

 _"_ _AHHHHHH!" She flopped back into the bed, sweat pored down her paling face. Hair matted and wet in a disarray around her head._

 _"1...2...3...Breathe! You've got to breathe!" The female Dr instructed tersely, the moment tense for both the women._

 _The feeling of being ripped in two was at the forefront of her mind as pain seared through every cell. "Ugggh-AHHHHHH!"_

 _"Come on, just a little more! I can see black, curly hair...The baby is crowning!" The Dr tried to encourage the struggling girl._

 _"I can't..." Her head weakly shaking her protest side to side. "...I can't do this!"_

 _"There's a lil one here that wants to see their momma. Now, PUSH!"_

 _"FUCK!" Ripped from her throat as her teeth clamped down tightly, lips stretched wide and thin as she bore down, giving it all she got._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Kansas morning began peeking through the scattered fluff of clouds slowly roaming over a bright blue sky. Sunlight bringing life to the vast corn fields of Smallville, swaying to the dancing breeze. A quaint farmhouse silhouetted by clouds before the pull of wind pushed them away to cast down the golden rays of sunshine upon the vibrant yellow hue of the home.

Martha stepped out on the front porch, the front screen door snapping in place behind the older woman. Her hand reached up, pushing back the red strands of hair behind her ear, the wind teased into her face.

"Clark, breakfast is ready." Mrs Kent spoke out into the wind, with her son having the abilities he had, _super_ hearing being one of them, she knew she didn't have to raise her voice for her words to reach him.

Across the yard, to the red barn inside, Clark busied with his morning choirs. Super-speed made it so everything could be done in seconds of the time it would have a normal person. Right now though, besides using his abnormal strength to split logs with his hands better then any axe on earth could, his pace was slow. Mind busy elsewhere while his body on auto pilot making good work of the wood. Someone, actually, too heavy on mind that he almost missed his mom calling to him.

The blue-eyed alien placed another large piece on the ground in front of him, his hand raised before smashing fist down into the log, breaking it to pieces. He rubbed his black curls back with a groan, seeing how he smashed this one practically into mulch. To say the least his mind was a chaotic, jumbled mess this morning.

So much and not enough happened over the past months of his life and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel like his whole world was turned upside down. Nothing was making since and it all changed along the way. It started with a kiss in a back alley, to a broken heart not many days after and from there it all went spiraling out of control. Now, he couldn't find her and Chloe sure wasn't being very supportive or helpful in that regards in finding the woman who took a piece of him away with him.

More of a piece then he actually knew.

He now knew how it felt when Chloe was keeping a secrete, from him, it wasn't something he ever thought would happen and he could see how that could drive someone crazy. He could now see how that could keep any relationship on ice and felt the need to tip-toe on glass.

It made things strained because that's exactly how he felt whenever he was around Chloe, working with her trying to capture the last of the phantoms loose around the world. He knew Chloe was keeping _her_ whereabouts from him on purpose, using the same excuses every time he asked that _she_ was busy or would call him when _she_ was ready. There was also something more Chloe was keeping from him, he felt it, deep down knew it to be true, but didn't know what that something was. And Chloe's lips were sealed tighter then the vault housing all the gold in Fort Knox.

Under normal circumstances Lana would have been the women in question, running a muck in his mind. With her nuptials to his ex best friend, Lex, and knowing the fullness of skeletons in the bald billionaire's closet. She would have been top priority in the scheme of his life-Under normal circumstances. Needless to say, now, his heart just wasn't in it anymore.

Lana made her choice, she was a grown woman with a mind to make up all on her own. She chose Lex, despite knowing his flaws and tendencies toward the darker sides in life. And if she just married Lex as some kind of revenge against him or to selfishly try to pull him back into her life, well she was looking even more pathetic in his eyes.

She even wanted him to run away with her, obviously she wasn't in love with Lex like she thought. Just to, in the end, walk down the aisle sealing her fate to the man, anyway. Maybe, she was in trouble...it was very likely...but a trouble she was only asking for by associating herself with the bald power-hungry man in the first place. He warned her to stay away from him. Lex was dangerous...of which Clark was sure, Lana would find out...if not already. He should have been more concerned for the doe-eyed girl who had his heart caged since he could remember.

Now though, things were anything but normal. His main concern going out to another. His head and dare he say his heart following closely behind, kept going back to the last one he thought even remotely possible. A thorn to his side. The oil to his water. Brash. Bossy. Rude...and so many other expletives he could use to describe the girl in question.

Clark tried to brush it off as just concern, he was just a friend concern for another friend. How true if under usual situations. But, as was established, nothing was as usual or normal any longer. Not after what transpired between them that night...

Clark's head perked up at the calling of his name again, weary inside and having enough of his chores. He super-sped out the red barn, across his yard to the yellow-farm house, inside to the kitchen where he knew his mom would be waiting.

Martha looked up with a smile at the slight disturbance of air, hand automatically wiping back the loose strands from her face. "There you are, Clark. I thought you might of been off somewhere."

Clark dragged his alien blue eyes from the wall calendar hanging next to the fridge. Hands gripping the wood counter of the island in front of him. "It's been four months and still no sign of Lois." he spoke his mind, the only thing seemingly to be ever on mind lately.

"So, that's what kept you..." Martha glanced his way knowingly, a secretive smile on her aged lips, while busy with setting the kitchen table and placing the homemade blueberry pancakes on their plates. "I would have been sure you were out moping about the other brunette in your life...Someone more damsel like."

"I don't mope..." Clark raised an accessing brow toward his mom, sounding a little too much like Lois. If it was up to her, he no doubt, knew who she would choose to be with her son. She liked Lana, knew her since the raven-haired girl was a child and was good friends with the girl's parents before they passed. But with Lois, it didn't take long for his mom to become attached to the feisty girl and saw something in her he apparently couldn't see. Lois, in a very short time, just became a daughter she never had.

"And you already know how I fee about Lana now and her decision to marry Lex."

His red-headed mom nodded, the revelation he spout forth; leaving the past behind and just allowing people to make their own decisions, in that short moment she saw her son age and mature before her eyes more then the little over 20 years of his entire life. She knew he still cared for Lana, but as far as her still holding key to his heart...that somewhere along the way changed. She knew gratefully, thanks to a certain loud mouth one...and whatever exactly it was that happened between Lois and her son. Of which, Clark had yet to tell the story, all those months ago.

Martha sat down in her place at the table, digging serving spoon into scrambled eggs to place on her plate before grabbing a few slices of bacon too. While her brooding son still remained standing against the kitchen's island lost to his newly discovered feelings toward the army brat.

"Clark, Lois is a very independent woman, she can take care of herself. She's been away for quite some time, before."

The tall dark-haired alien made a rude noise in the back of his throat at her comment and regretted it with the glare she laid on him.

"This is Lois we're talking about here, mom, she doesn't have to go looking for trouble. Trouble is magnetically drawn to her..."

Martha let out a small chuckle and shook her head amused, her son finally flopping down in a chair at the kitchen table. "...She's never been gone like this before. No word she's leaving. No phone call. Not even a text over these past months." Clark's head hung, blues starring down at his folded hands on top the table before him.

A small sad smile on his lips while in deep thought. "Usually I could expect her to send one text a week with some sort of wise crack toward me."

Martha reached across the table placing her hand over his, he lifted his head to see a comforting smile gracing his mom's face. "I miss her too, sweetie."

"Miss?" Clark dismissed, pulling back his hand, playing hard, like that was far from the truth. Martha knew better. "I finally have my room back and there's hot water anytime I want. No more crazy schemes, she's constantly getting me into...and...It's quiet..."

He wasn't sounding so confident or sure by the end, even to his own ears. Who was he kidding? Yes, he missed her, he missed Lois Lane. The end of the world had to be coming! He sighed with resignation, hands combing through his thick locks in frustration. "I've tried everything! I've called, text...I've even gone out searching for her myself, trying to pick up her heartbeat anywhere. She won't-"

"You know Lois' heartbeat?" Martha asked bemused, a twinkle of a smile in her light brown eyes.

Clark's cheeks redden slightly, not meaning to let that little tidbit slip out. "Yea, it sort of grew on me...I mean with the many times I had to save her...it just became natural to pick up it's beat...to find her easier the next time she found herself in trouble."

A corner of her mouth was tugged in a grin, her son sound on the border of being stalker-ish, if she didn't know him any better. "I'm sure."

Clark didn't like the implication sounding in her voice. The set slit in his eyes showing just that, before the rising panic inside returned. "Chloe knows where she is, but she won't tell me. She's beginning to sound like a broken record, every time I see her, "She'll call when she's ready', 'Lois is busy, Clark, with this story or that story'." His attention like a moth to flame, back to his mom. "I didn't even know she was so serious about being a reporter."

"I'm sure whatever the reason and wherever Lois is, she's ok." A reassuring smile came from the elder woman's way.

* * *

"Help! My cousin needs a doctor!" Chloe shouted out in panic as she burst through the Emergency room doors. The petite blonde's arm holding up Lois beside her as she doubled over in pain and shrieked out into the air. Turning all heads in the waiting room of the E.R. their way to see what the commotion was about.

A hefty, round nurse came running up to them with a wheelchair in hand, already in urgent mode. "What's going on?"

"I'm about to give birth to a freaken beach ball! What do you think is wrong?" Lois snapped as the two women helped her to take a seat into the chair with wheels.

Chloe gave the unlucky nurse an apologetic look for her older cousin's outburst. "Sorry, she's-"

The nurse just held a hand up, with a seasoned look that said she's been through this millions of times. "No need to apologize, all women giving birth tend to be, understandably, a bit moody."

"If you don't pump my ass with some sedatives, right now, I will be unlike any women giving birth you've come across. One you certainly won't forget!" Lois heaved angrily, hands clutched around her 9 month-swollen stomach, breathing hard and sweating as she rode through the pain wracking her body.

"She's really much nicer then this." Chloe weakly tried to explain, while a row of colorful words continued from her cousin's mouth. The nurse just nodded her head, disregarding her and began to push the wheelchair carrying Lois toward the maternity floor with the blonde right by their side.

"Don't worry about it, Ms Sullivan, Dr Emil called ahead to let us know to expect your cousin, Ms Lane, in labor. Since you wouldn't be able to make it to his facility. He said he would get here as soon as possib-"

"This baby isn't freaken going to wait, Lady!" Lois groaned, her hand snatching up her cousin's as a particularly long and hard contraction began.

Chloe bit down on her lip hard, riding out the pain with beloved cousin as her poor fingers were being squeezed like a vice. "Breathe, Lois, breathe!"

"Shut up, Chloe! That Lamaze crap doesn't work!"

A quick glance was shared between Chloe and the nurse, before she swallowed hard seeing that Lois was going to stand by her word and be indeed a difficult one. "Right in here, we already have a room prepped and ready to receive the bundle of joy."

"Yea, Yea, real joy." Came the snippy remark from the snarky, new reporter as the Nurse and a couple aides helped her into the hospital bed and began to set her up to the baby heart monitors, Iv machines and all the other necessities needed to bring in life into the world.

"Lois, you need to calm down and breathe." Chloe advised, worriedly rubbing the brunette's arm in comfort.

Her head shaking side to side in agitation. "I swear if you tell me that, again, I'm so gonna kick your asSSSSSSSSSSS." Lois letting out the last word in a yell with the contractions coming quicker and stronger.

"Is there anything you can give her for the pain?" Chloe asked and the nurse could see she was really concerned for her family member.

"I'll have to wait on orders from the OBGYN, but I'll go check right now."

"Thank you!"

"Chloe...Chloe..." Lois pulled the blonde's arm urgently, bringing her cousin's attention back to herself. "I feel like my insides are being ripped apart...I feel like...I feel like I'm dying!"

"Lois, this is your first time being in labor, I'm sure it's natural to feel that way." Chloe tried to ensure, feeling very nervous about this particular labor, with knowing the unique package inside was like no other.

"No...No...it's not that..." Lois said so weak, fear darkening her eyes, there was a film of sweat covering her skin and her cousin began to swab it away with a small washcloth.

Chloe looked like she was on the verge of tears, herself, feeling so helpless to do anything and all she could think to do was speedily pull out her cell phone and type out a quick message to Dr Emil Hamilton. A prayer of hope, that he would know how to help. In a few minutes her phone alert sounded with an incoming text.

 _Give her the band. I'll be there soon._

Chloe was doubtful, she'd come across red and green kryptonite plenty of times in her life, having a best friend being a Kryptonian from a different planet, but...she reached into her purse on the nearby bedside table and pulled out the silver bracelet from it's lead encasement...blue meteorite was one kryptonite she yet to have any experience with. The good Dr Emil theorized the affect to be opposite that of the green colored one, while disabling the powers that came naturally with the Kryptonian species, it did nothing to cause pain or death to the being.

"I hope this works." Chloe whispered feverishly, taking the few steps back to Lois' side and placed it around the brunette's thin wrist.

"Chloe what are you-Oh, wow!" Lois sighed with instant relief as if being bumped full of sedatives, a dopey smile crossed her lips. The normal birthing pains were still there but they might as well have been period cramps compared to what she was just experiencing a few seconds ago. She raised a shaky arm to see a silver band with blue stones engraved in each link, wrapped around her wrist. "Meteorite?"

"Yea." Chloe answered with a small smile, relief also flooding her tight features, taking her cousin's hand into her smaller one, seeing Lois so pale and tired. "Shhh, get some rest, before the contractions start up again."

Lois just slowly nodded already falling to the throes of sleep after the ordeal placed on her body, she felt like she went to battle and wasn't too sure if she made it out alright. Chloe's head went toward the baby's heart monitor, her ears still hearing the strong, fast fetal beats that came from the machine. The baby was ok. Dr Emil was right about the blue rocks, they inhibited the special abilities without causing harm. It had its benefits to work for the JLA and he was definitely a valued asset added to the team.

Chloe looked down at her slumbering cousin, her hand going up to brush back the brunettes hair from her face. "Lois, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Her cousin unknowingly was making history, the first female human to be giving birth to a Kryptonian baby. Well, half Kryptonian, anyway. Lois just assumed with all the times she was exposed to green meteorite in Smallville that it screwed up her genetics, much like radiation exposure reconstructs one's genes blueprints, since she didn't acquire any freaky powers like other meteorite infected people did in that weird town.

Chloe knew Lois was pregnant the night she came home to the Talon with her tall, brunette cousin on the couch pouring her eyes out over a tub of Rocky Road ice cream and a white stick pregnancy test with pink positive cross on the coffee table in front of her. Lois gave the gist of what happened, of course sex with a man would bring about pregnancy but really not giving any other details of the how it all came about. She definitely kept sealed lips on the identity of the baby's father. The first person being Oliver that the blonde female drilled a massive hole into and badly chewed out, would be putting it mildly. In the end, believed he wasn't when according to him, he and Lois never gotten around to being intimate in that way due to all his Green Arrow interruptions and only added to the reasons why he couldn't make the relationship work between them.

A hormonal, pregnant Lois was definitely not happy about Chloe inquiring of her ex and it would be many weeks later when Lois was sent out by the Inquisitor to investigate a story in Smallville, Kansas that she finally got an answer to her suspicions. The petite woman wasn't blind, she was an investigative reporter after all, it was noticed a particular farm boy wasn't around much in Lois' life anymore once her cousin found out she was pregnant. All due in part to the brunette and the secret she knew she was literally carrying inside. As the months past she would be around the Kent farm less and less, keeping her distance from the black-haired, blue eyed alien.

Chloe still cringed inside remembering the phone call she received from Lois who was screaming out wretchedly in pain. Lois was hurting so bad she could barely get the words out of her location from her mouth. Chloe insisted, even pleaded, to let her tell Clark, he could do a better job helping then Lois realized. Even in agony, Lois vehemently refused and thank God for the GPS tracking systems she insisted to be installed in Lois cell phone and all the JLA members phones as well. She found the newly reporter in an abandon, rundown warehouse, the floorboards were badly dry-rotted. Lois had fallen through the first level into a small crawl space underneath. Thankfully, it wasn't a basement because Lois and her unborn child could have been seriously hurt or, not even wanting to think about it-killed.

With minimal effort, Chloe was able to lower herself into the small space and gasped in horror at the green glow all around them and her barely conscious cousin on the ground squirming in pain with labored breathing. In that instant she knew exactly who fathered the child growing inside her cousin's stomach.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe voiced in utter shock, seeing the many clumps of green meteorite illuminating brightly with the nearness of Lois' body to them.

That effect only ever happening, Chloe knew, when her Kryptonian best friend was around those green rocks. Clark and Lois got hooked-up! Sex, the big bang, the horizontal tango, the song as old as time, what would never happen in a million years, those two actually-finally engaged in. Clark was the father and the reason Lois was keeping such a tight lip.

Chloe quickly dropped down to the girl's side, her hands going around Lois' face to bring it her way. "Clark, is the father."

It was a statement, even in pain Lois knew her baby cousin figured out the truth, but rose a questioning brow. "How-"

"Clark, he's allergic to these green rocks, it makes him sick...The baby!" Chloe screamed, remembering there was a tiny life being affected by the glowing rocks, a reminder of green blaring it's dangerous warning sign all around them.

Not a second went by before Chloe went behind Lois' head, placing her arms under her cousin's shoulders and with all her might and a lot of huffing slowly dragged the tall woman's body from the poisonous rocks. The glow of the meteorites dwindling as the distance between Lois' body and them grew. With the glow of her cell phone, Chloe was able to find the hatch leading outside which was rotted enough to kick through the wood of the small square door. Once outside, they fell into the dirt ridden concrete ground, the blonde gasping in air from her exertion as Lois took in big gulps finally able to feel like she could breathe again.

Lois was concerned about the baby with every right after the fall she'd taken and knowing that her unborn child had an allergy to those green rocks like it's now known father. Jumping into Aunt mode, Chloe suggested she see a Dr who was experienced with the meteorite infected, someone she wholeheartedly trust. Dr Emil Hamilton, he was then a newly found member of the JLA, thanks to Oliver Queen and his sources. Some of the members' body chemistry weren't exactly normal and it's not like they could go to normal physicians without revealing who they were and it's not like normal physicians could even give them much help since it wasn't something they would have usually covered in medical school.

The older woman was naturally hesitant, but in fear she didn't want to risk her child being exposed to the public and taken away after birth to be some science project. If Chloe said it was ok, then she knew it would be ok. The baby was fine, with a healthy and strong heart beat. Frequent checkups and tests were conducted regularly after that point on, so much so, Lois was beginning to feel like a lab rat, but she powered through them like a good little soldier. She wanted to give her child a fighting chance with it's meteor infected disability. So she took the prodding of hands and pricks from needles to find everything she could about the nature of her baby.

And every time, there was talk of meteor infection Chloe felt the churn of a knife that much deeper in her stomach not being able to tell Lois the truth about the true origins of her baby's race. She had a right to know...she should know. It wasn't to say she didn't come close so many times...so very close. Lois was having a half Kyrptonian child, something her best friend never thought was possible with a human and outside his species. Her morals were definitely construed with it being right at all to tell either's secret to the other. Where was the line drawn? And like Lois' right to know, Clark had the right to know that he would soon become a father. But many months into her pregnancy when she was showing and could no longer hide the fact there was a being growing inside her, Lois made her swear in blood she wouldn't tell Clark, anything.

Especially, since, with hard and lengthy consideration, sadly, she decided it was best to put the baby up for adoption...

A sight in the corner of the blond reporter's eye caught her attention and snapped her from the inklings of her mind, there was a man in the hall taking a few peeks through the small glass on the door. He looked familiar. Taking a glance toward her cousin to make sure she was still in sleep's embrace, Chloe noiselessly slipped from the maternity room to the outside hall.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you Enjoyed the ramblings inside my head! Please, Review!**

 **(Chapter 2 tomorrow!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Let Go

**A/N:** Thanks all for the Reviews, Favorites and the Follows!

Now without further Adieu, Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: Let Go**

* * *

Clark reflexively grabbed for his cell phone as the ringtone sounded, almost forgetting to control his strength from breaking the delicate device in his hands. He was so on edge about finding Lois and knowing there was a huge reason for her staying away. Every little call or message his way had him antsy. Wound up, to say the least.

"Hello?" He sounded desperate even to his own ears.

"Hey, Clark, man, it's Ryan." Came the voice on the other side of the line.

Clark deflated inside, it not being the one person he'd hoped it would be.

 _Aww, missing me already, farm boy?_ Clark shook his head, even the taunting in his head was beginning to sound like, Lois. Something big had to be happening in the universe of things. He knew it was, and her fight to stay away only proved it.

 _Just, stop! Stop, looking for me, Smallville!...Let, go!_

 **I can't.** Was the one truth that rang true in the chaos of the battle in his mind and heart both.

It wasn't her, though. It was a former classmate from Central Kansas that he had a few classes and labs with, nice enough guy. They eventually exchanged phone numbers to help each other with homework and projects they were partnered up for. Didn't really keep in contact much after Clark all but swayed away from his curricula affairs in lieu of becoming something more...

"Oh, hey Ryan. How's everything?"

"Hey, I remember you telling me about a friend that went missing some months ago that you were looking for... Yea, I remember you showing me her picture..." He told as he turned his head over his shoulder to take a few peaks in the small window of the room before proceeding a little ways down the hall. "A Lois...Lois Lane? Tall, sassy brunette, chestnut hair with highlights?"

"Yea, yea that's her!" Clark could feel every nerve on his body wound tight as he waited on nails for a reply. "Where is she?"

"She's at the hospital, man. Look, I was visiting a family member when I saw her being wheeled in by a nurse and your blonde friend. I followed to make sure it was really her, but...yea, it is. She's in labo-" The words never finished and the line on his end suddenly died and nothing but the usual dial tone sounded.

"Ryan? Ryan!" Clark screamed in panic slamming down his phone and this time feeling the cracked pieces under his palm. He groaned dragging hands through his dark locks, he needed to calm down or he wouldn't be able to think clearly. But every inclination of his being after hearing that Lois was in the hospital was on full throttle to find out what was going on. To find her. He waited months for this and if he had to scourge the whole planet he would. He practically already had, trying to find the bane of his existence. Someone, he was realizing, maybe, was becoming something more to him.

"Mom!" Within seconds Martha with a look of curious concern, appeared in the door way of the kitchen long enough to see her son in such a panic frenzy and about to shoot off, leaving her with these words. "Lois is in the hospital!"

A second later in a blur of red and blue that was exactly what he did, sped off with the clapping of the back door against the wall behind him, leaving her there dumbfounded and praying everything was alright with the girl who had claimed her heart like one of her own children.

"God, please be with her ." Martha whispered, starring out the open door toward her vanishing son, while aged hand placed whipped hair behind her ear.

* * *

Chloe silently approached the young man, his back was turned to her in a small sitting area of the hall as he busy with talking on his phone. She heard him using Clark's name, but he wasn't the only one in the world with that first name and she would have settled on that if it wasn't for the fact the boy looked familiar. Then it dawned on her and she knew she met him once or twice before. He was a former classmate of Clark's and from Ryan's cell phone, and with her proximity she could hear Clark's panicked voice on the line.

Not seeing as she crept up closer to him, hand pulling out a Taser gun from her black purse slung on her shoulder.

"Sorry, about this." she whispered inching the weapon to the guy's neck.

"She's at the hospital, man. Look, I was visiting a family member when I saw her being wheeled in by a nurse and your blonde friend. I followed to make sure it was her, but...yea, it is. She's in labo-" He didn't get to finish his words as 10,000 volts of electricity coursed through his body, dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes in a fit of convulsions.

Chloe could hear Clark's panicked shouts coming from Ryan's smart phone before heel coming down to smash in the screen beyond repair. She dropped down to his side like a happenchance bystander who just came upon a withering person.

"Somebody, help! This person is having a seizure!" Chloe shouted down the hall as a Doctor and Nurse came around the corner and immediately ran to assist the male on the floor.

With the medical personnel distracted with giving care, Chloe smoothly slipped from the scene before immediately sprinting back down toward Lois' room, hearing her shouts of pain as her contractions began again, relentlessly.

Chloe came into the room to see a female Dr at the end of the bed, Lois' legs propped up on stirrups and her womanhood exposed for the world to see. The brunette didn't seem to mind any since she was too occupied with pain to think of modesty at the moment. The blonde cousin was instantly by her side, grabbing up her hand to give comfort as the female OBGYN acknowledged her. "Your cousin is fully dilated and the baby is in the birthing canal. There is no waiting for your Dr Emil at this point."

"Where the hell did you go?" Lois managed to bite out between clamped teeth, squeezing for dear life on Chloe's hand as she rode another contraction.

"Sorry, had to take care of a little...issue." Chloe winced at the agony in her hand, but knowing it was nothing compared to what her big cousin was going through.

"Whoa, something's happening!" Lois' body tensed as the need to push came full force signaling it was time for the baby to arrive.

"It's ok, Ms Lane, it's just your body's way of letting you know it's time to push."

"AHHHHHH!" Sweat pored down her paling face as Chloe pat a cool washcloth against her head.

"1...2...3...Breathe! You've got to breathe!" The female Dr instructed, her hands assisting with the emerging baby.

The feeling of being ripped in two was at the forefront of her mind as pain and heat seared through every cell. "Ugggh-AHHHHHH!"

"Come on, just a little more! I can see black, curly hair...The baby is crowning!" The Dr tried to encourage the struggling girl.

"Oh, my God, Lois I can see the baby!" Chloe exclaimed in excitement to see her new niece or nephew soon to be out in the world.

"I can't..." Her head weakly shaking her protest side to side. "...I can't do this!"

"There's a lil one here that wants to see their momma. Now PUSH!"

"Lois, you can do this! You're not a quitter, now come on." Chloe spoke in her ear, not allowing the woman to give up.

"FUCK!" Ripped from her throat as her teeth clamped down tightly, mouth stretched wide and thin, teeth barring as she bore down, giving it all she got.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cries from the new bundle of joy emanated in the small maternity room. A huge smile on the Dr's face as she held up the messy newborn and announced.

"It's a boy!"

The Dr stood up placing the crying babe on Lois chest covered with a receiving blanket, tears of joy streaming down Chloe's face as she chocked out sobs of laughter seeing the new life entering the world. Wet, loud, a squirming mess of bodily fluids and absolutely adorable! Rolls after rolls on the chubby mass and a full head of short black curls plastered wet to his newly born scalp.

"Wow!" Lois said in awe, finally seeing the thing she had to give up coffee and alcohol for. That would give her heartburn even when it came to drinking water and who would make her tummy bounce at the same time, every time, two in the morning when he had hiccups from her divulging into cravings of too much spicy foods.

"He's beautiful, Lois!" Chloe cooed, leaning in close to see her baby nephew, using the blanket in helping Lois to clear off the muck from the weeping baby whose bottom lip shook with his cries.

"Naturally." Lois said pride in her words, tears in her voice and in her eyes she couldn't stop from flowing as her heart swelled having the little one in her arms.

"Congratulations, mommy." One of the maternity nurses said as she approached the two after a moment. "I just need to take the baby for a few minutes to weigh and get prints."

Lois reluctantly gave up the babe but seemed to snap to, the spell that was over her in the baby's presence replaced by a woman who was trying to distance herself emotionally from the thing she decided to give up. The brunette wiped her hands down her face, taking extra swipes against her eyes as she tried to compose herself, chalking up her emotions on the overload of hormones leaving her body.

"Lois you don't hav-" The blonde knew she was walking on eggshells but she had to try. Someone needed to stand in Clark's stead, since he himself wasn't here to do so.

"Chloe." One word and the sound in her voice bode no reproach on the sensitive matter she was sure her little cos was about to delve into.

"Here you go! 8 and a half pounds and 22 inches long." The nurse said gleefully as all maternity nurses were even though they probably witnessed hundreds of births. "He's going to be a big one! Look at that head full of dark curls!"

She motioned to put the baby back into the mother's embrace but was rebuffed by the coldness radiating from the woman in the bed who seemed over joyed a few minutes ago when she first took the baby from the young woman.

"I'll take him." Chloe quickly stepped forward, carefully wrapping her arms around the small bundle, the nurse leaving her to him.

"Look at you, little guy." The Aunt spoke gently, her eyes couldn't help but notice the looks of interest giving toward the now slumbering babe in her arms from an inconspicuous Mama. "I'm you're auntie Chlo...Well, technically your first cousin once removed, but whose keeping track, right?"

The women's heads turned toward a disturbance, the person who broke the serene moment by speeding into the room.

"Hello, sorry I'm late." Dr Emil rushed in, placing gloves on his hands, ready to jump into business but stopped short seeing nurses tidying up and a baby in the woman's arms he knew as Chloe Sullivan. His hands rising to fix the slump of his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I'm...really late."

"You are?" The female OBGYN questioned with a tilt of her head.

"I am Dr Emil Hamilton, Ms Lane's private Physician. I will be needing all blood samples, the placenta, cell samples and medical files on both mother and child packaged and sent to my facility at Star Labs." He spoke as one in authority and use to getting clearance when it came to his work. "No copies of my client's information are expected to be retained in this hospital in due respect of her privacy."

The young female doctor wasn't quite sure if that was allowed, but this Ms Lane must be someone of great importance or wealth, those types usually came with all kinds of pull. And she was just a two year resident Dr in a small town of New Jersey, who was she against the rich and powerful?

"Yes...if you will come this way." She still wasn't sure about the man's authority for such requests but it's not like she could stand up against him, either.

He nodded to the Dr as she past by in front of him to exit the room, his warm disposition going to the female cousins and their new arrival. There were tests he would eventually need to conduct on the child to see how much Kryptonian he inherited from his father, but seeing how he was just born, now wasn't the time.

"I will return shortly, to give my own checkup of the little one. I do apologize again for the late arrival." With that said he nodded his departure before leaving.

Chloe turned to Lois, baby gently swaying in her arms as she walked the scant inches to her older cousin. "How are you doing?"

"Like I need coffee...alcohol...or maybe both." Lois covering up her emotional baggage with a snarky reply, to keep from crying.

"Lois, this is ridiculous. This is your son...hold him. Cancel this stupid idea of adoption." Chloe admonished, she could see how much Lois was tearing up inside over the decision and proceeded to place the baby back to his mother.

"No...Chloe, no!" Lois held hands up, turning her face away so she wouldn't be swayed, because she knew her heart couldn't put up much of a fight any longer if she had to lay eyes on the precious cargo for another second. A cargo she carried around inside for 9 months, feeling his flips and turns and kicks that seem to know exactly when to annoy her the most. He was definitely turning out to be his father's kid.

Clark. She winced inside, she definitely couldn't afford to think about him right now...not now, when her insides still felt like they were being ripped apart for a whole other different reason. If she had to name the anatomy, it was her heart feeling the brunt of the agony in guilt of what she very well knew she was doing. How could she even possibly look him in the eyes after all this time, keeping such a secret away?

"This isn't because he's a meteor freak, is it?" Chloe striked out, breaking Lois from her thoughts and angry enough to put the brunette in her place, not caring if she did just give birth. This child was her family! And her best friend's kid!

Lois gave her a glare of offense that had Chloe feeling she should of known better then to think so low of the brunette. "I wouldn't care if he was a little green alien from another planet!"

"Sorry, Lois, I'm upset, okay? I just think you're making a big mistake. I trust Dr Emil that he's found the perfect family experienced with the baby's _condition_. I just-"

"No, the mistake would be me raising the kid...I mean come on, Chlo, look how well I did with Lucy."

"Lois, you were 6 years old and Lucy wasn't your responsibility. You can't compare the 6 year old forced into being a mother to the amazing mom I know you can be now to this little guy."

"I will...by making sure he has the best family to look after him." Lois was convinced and her mind was made up.

"Lois!" Chloe's voice rose, knowing her stubborn cousin was being difficult on purpose. "Come on, you're already proven to be a good parent. You gave up coffee for 9 months, for crying out loud, and alcohol! Do you know what it was like putting up with a caffeine deprived you for the past 3 trimesters of your pregnancy?"

Lois gave out a small chuckle knowing it to be true, she was a monster from what she heard from Chloe, Oliver and the rest of the little JLA group. "Chloe this won't work, I don't have a stable job and the Inquisitor is a joke for a career. So you can finally say, 'I told you so', and where would I keep him? I barely have a place to live if you don't count the Kent farm which I can't and you know why. And I can't very well just put all this on you and move in permanently at the Talon."

"Yes, you can and why not?!" Chloe exasperated, doing one of her older cousin's number with attitude and placed her hands on her hips. "Lois, you're my cousin, more you're a sister to me. A sibling I never had and I hope you know by now that I would do anything for you."

"I know..." Lois groaned knowing it to be more than true and suddenly realized Chloe pulled a fast one on her while she was distracted and the baby was once again laying in her limp arms. "Come on Chloe, take him back. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Lois...look..." Chloe directed with her silver-green eyes down toward the baby boy.

The baby taking advantage of her distraction, as well, managed to pull down the front of her hospital gown with his squirming and head pushing against her chest at the smell of milk, exposing her breast to latch on to. Lois eyes dropped down to the babe in her arms, Chloe saw for a moment, a flash of a look, like she was going to pick the thing up and toss it across the room in horror, but something softened in her features. Contentment. Love. Lois hugged the baby closer to her chest, enthralled by the angelic scene of her baby suckling away. Her heart swelled even more and she swore it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"Oh, excuse me..." Dr Emil faced away seeing Ms Lane's chest exposed and the baby feeding as he walked back into the room. His head nodding to a woman who followed in behind him. "The..."

"Hi, I'm Patricia, the social worker for the private adoption Dr Hamilton set up on your behalf."

"Right." Lois said, as if she almost forgot about this part, she signed up for weeks ago. She stared at the pleasant smile on the woman's face, and she felt frozen inside. She couldn't move and it felt as if she couldn't breathe. Was she really about to do this? Give up her child?

At that moment the baby detached, full from feeding, and was making gurgling sounds, Lois and Chloe looked down to see the new baby boy. His small, new eyes squinted against the artificial lighting in the room and blinked open to reveal, the most precious blue eyes. Eyes that already stared at Lois, his mom, with such interest and love, knowing that the person holding him was his whole world.

The same guy in an instant snapped to, on both the female's minds, so apparent in the baby's appearance; the thick, black curls and ocean blues of the baby's orbs.

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath, fresh tears in her eyes. "H-He...looks just like-"

"Clark." Lois finished, a sob in her throat she managed to keep inside, while her eyes pricked from tears she fought from shedding.

"Lois, have you changed your mind?" Dr Emil questioned lightly, cautious, as if approaching a caged animal on the edge of breaking.

The woman from the adoption, hurriedly stepped forward to protest. "She's already sign-"

"No...no..."Lois shook her head, a tear escaping from the corner of her eyes despite the fight. "...I haven't changed my mind. This is the best thing for him...I know it is."

"Well, then..." Dr Hamilton sighed heavily, waving the woman on toward the baby.

"Don't worry, Dear. You're making the right choice." The social worker praised as she approached the bed, leaning over to retrieve the babe from Lois's arms that didn't seem to want to budge it's grip from around the child.

Chloe made a noise of disgust at the woman's words and rolled her eyes in annoyance. The baby boy begun to cry sensing even for someone just born that he was being ripped away from the most important thing in his life. Being inside this person for so long, he'd come to know the rhythm of her heart like a lullaby that lulled him to sleep on many occasions and the sound was growing faint as he felt stranger's arms around him instead. He cried even louder, a heart wrenching sound, as little tears streamed down his puffy cheeks and his pink toothless gums displayed in his open wailing mouth.

"There. There, little one, we're going to your new family now." Patricia spoke softly to the chubby, crying bundle in her swaying arms.

Lois' hands clamped into tight fists at her sides, fighting against herself, not to jump from the bed and snatch back her baby. But he wasn't, not anymore, she signed all rights away to a family Dr Emil hand picked. They had experience with his condition and Dr Emil highly recommended them to raise the baby, they would know how to handle him. Even after meeting the family many times, and knowing her son was going to have a good life didn't make this decision, not nearly easy enough to say, goodbye. Her heart felt like lead, heavy in her chest, she could have sunk down to the bottom of the ocean from it's weight... it was painful...it wouldn't beat. Her arms felt like there was something missing, a part of her anatomy gone, forever.

Her cousin standing on the other side of the bed turned her head away in pain, tears she didn't want anyone to see pouring down her face hearing and seeing her little nephew being taken away. Lois couldn't watch, the pain too palpable, the cries from her son slashing gashes deep down inside where stitches couldn't mend and band aides couldn't cover. She knew it would take a long time, if not forever, to heal. This moment, she knew years from now, she would think back on and kick herself one day. She knew this moment would haunt many a nights in her dreams to come. Nightmares she would never be able to get rid of for the rest of her life, agonizing over this one moment.

 _But, I'm doing the right thing! I can't be a mom, I'll just screw him up!_ Lois drawn by the depature turned her face to watch the back of the social worker as she headed out the room, Dr Emil following behind. The haunting cries of the baby ceaseless and fading as he was carried further away, never to return.

Chloe grasped Lois' hand inside her petite one, shoulders bouncing with her sobs and Lois didn't realize her own face was drenched in salty tears until her cheeks began to burn and her hand raised to feel the wetness on fingertips. The tall brunette sucked in air shrilly, as reality began to peek it's ugly head. The feel of a panic attack wracking her body as she squeezed her cousin's hand back hard like a life line...in fear...in loss of her child...in torture that went deeper than anything she ever felt in all the painfully cruel situations of her life. This one took the cake.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys are liking! Review, please


	3. Chapter 3: So it begins

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, Whoot! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

* * *

 _But, I'm doing the right thing! I can't be a mom, I'll just screw him up! Lois drawn by the depature turned her face to watch the back of the social worker as she headed out the room, Dr Emil following behind. The haunting cries of the baby ceaseless and fading as he was carried further away, never to return._

 _Chloe grasped Lois' hand inside her petite one, shoulders bouncing with her sobs and Lois didn't realize her own face was drenched in salty tears until her cheeks began to burn and her hand raised to feel the wetness on fingertips. The tall brunette sucked in air shrilly, as reality began to peek it's ugly head. The feel of a panic attack wracking her body as she squeezed her cousin's hand back hard like a life line...in fear...in loss of her child...in torture that went deeper than anything she ever felt in all the painfully cruel situations of her life. This one took the cake._

 _What the hell am I doing?!_

Something inside her snapped. She just couldn't do this after all.

Lois tossed her feet over the side of the bed, scooting to the edge before finding herself on legs that weren't feeling too reliable at the moment. She didn't care though, she was determined to get her son back.

"What are you doing?" Chloe on her heels out the door and into the hall.

Long wobbly strides taking her to the sound of the baby still wailing it's head off. "Hey!"

Dr Hamilton and the social worker with her babe stopped in their track and turned around at the shout, seeing a weak but on a mission Lane heading their way. The good Dr caught her by the arm as she looked like she was about to teeter over when she finally caught up to them. "Miss Lane you really shouldn't be on your feet right now."

Lois ignored the Dr's concerned filled words, snatching her arm away and proceeded to swipe her child back from the haughty Social worker. The older woman turned her body blocking Lois' advances, expertly saying with a snip. "Miss Lane you've signed legal documents surrendering your custody of this baby to his rightful family. He's no longer your child."

"The hell he isn't." Lois growled, murder in her eyes. "Now we can do this one of two ways, Lady. You can so kindly as to hand me my kid while you're standing on your own two feet or from your ass off the floor after my fist is introduced to your face. Your choice, but either way I'm getting my son back."

Chloe gave a smug nod behind the brunette at her cousin's bold words, a proud smile spreading widely on her face as she watched the older woman nervously and slowly turn her arms with the baby toward Lois. The tall fiery reporter not letting a second more go by before claiming her son back in her arms that seem to be ever so aching to have him back in them. Her hair sassily flipping behind her as she turned steadily on heels to march back to her room, cousin in tow after sporting her own haughty look to the Social Worker.

"I'm sure the family will understand in lieu of the situation." Dr Emil spoke up in the stunned silence, valiantly trying to keep his smile to a minimal as not to further rankle the woman beside him.

The blonde couldn't cease the infectious smile on her face as she stood by the side of the hospital bed, carefully helping mother and baby back onto the cushioned mattress. Lois rolled her eyes but her lips betraying her as they too sport the same smile given, her son once again peacefully sleeping nestled safely in her arms.

"Ok you can quit with the cheesing." Lois smirked, her eyes glued on her son as fingers busied with memerizing the soft skin of his face.

The younger woman softly reached out smoothing down the black curls on the babe's head. "I knew you wouldn't go through with it."

"Did you? Because I wasn't so sure myself." The tall brunette half laughed with no humor, an uncertainty filled inside.

"Lois, you may have your flaws but giving up without a fight is not one you're known for." Chloe wrapped her older cousin and newly born cousin in her arms. "It's going to be ok. You know I'll be there every step of the way."

"Thanks, Babe." Tears filled her voice and crept into her eyes as she leaned into her cousin's half hug.

"I hope you know that's true for me as well."

Their heads turned to the side, toward the open door as one spiky blonde billionaire stood with flowers and huge, fuzzy bear sporting a blue bow tie with silver rattle. Lois smiled sadly through tears that seemed hell-bent to make an appearance one way or another. Her eyes taking in the solemn features of a man she dreamed of walking in her maternity room on different circumstances. Him being the father. But as it was, he wasn't. Though a smile was on lips she'd given anything once upon a time to have on her own over and over again, she knew better. Inside, she knew he was in pain.

A pain she very much was on the receiving end 9 months earlier...

"Damn it, Oliver, what did you expect? I thought he was you!" Gate slammed open to the pent house elevator as one fuming, brunette reporter stormed inside the lavish home of golden billionaire, throwing purse to the couch as she passed.

To say the least, the ride home from her encounters in the alley with the Daily Planet's photography Jimmy Olsen, trying to uncover the identity of the Green Arrow, was uncomfortable.

"It only took you 2 minutes of tongue and lip lock to realize that." Oliver's snarky words bitterly hanging in air as he brought the crystal glass of whisky he just poured to his lips.

"How many times must I say it? I thought he was you, okay." She fummed exasperated with his holier-than-thou attitude.

"So you keep saying." Was his flippant reply.

The glass flinging from his mouth as Lois' hand smacked it away in anger and shattered to pieces on impact onto the marble floor, "Screw you."

Oliver reached out, grabbing a hold of Lois' wrist before she could walk away, pulling her around to face him. "Look...I'm sorry. Color me green with envy, I just didn't like seeing you all over the guy."

Lois bit on her lower lip, she didn't like to fight with Oliver. She really cared for him and really wanted to work things out, more so than any other guy she been with. Things were tense as it was between them especially since they had yet to christen their months old relationship due to one interruption or other. It was endearing to see him so worked up over the idea of her being all on someone who wasn't him.

"Besides you could've been killed tonight..." He whispered roughly in true fear of loosing her to a group of low-life thugs, yanking gently once more on her wrist pulling her flushed against the front of his body. "...I don't know what I would have done, Superhero or not, if something had happened to you."

She leaned her face into his hand that brushed against her cheek, combing loose strands behind her ear. "What were you doing there anyway."

It simply wouldn't be Lois Joanne Lane, the Mad Dog reporter extraordinaire if she wasn't keen to the little details. She definitely wasn't ace reporter for nothing. But Oliver already had an answer on lineup knowing exactly the sharp nose of his girlfriend. "Police scanner, I got one since I know it is how you like to keep your ear out for potential stories. There was a disturbance called in from a nearby alley. Heard a description matching yours, so I dropped everything and hightailed it there in time for the show. Lucky I was close by."

"Hmmm, lucky you." She moaned not entirely buying the story, not an ace reporter for nothing. Her arms wrapping around the back of his neck, nonetheless, bringing their lower halves closer together. "Enjoyed the show?"

"I'm no Green Arrow, but..." His olive green eyes darkened at the teasing note in her voice, as he dropped his head lower, a scant breath away from her lips. "I rather enjoy my own show."

Her eyes closed with the feel of his lips covering her own slowly, tenderly trying to imprint himself over the kiss she received earlier. Whoever it was that she kissed in the alley did a number on her because as good as Oliver's kisses could be they were failing miserably in comparison to the 'real' Green Arrow. Lois' mind kept slipping back to full, pouty lips that spilled lava compared to the match stick of a flame Oliver's advances were doing. Mind firm in remembrance of the stranger, she kissed the billionaire with a fire that clouded his mind, as moans and smacking of lips filled the other wise silent pent house.

So clouded was his mind, he didn't realize their movements lead to Oliver's desk. He sat down on the table as her hands on his chest pushed him down and she climbed, straddling his lap in one fluent movement. Her lips crashing down in a heated kiss as he raised his face to receive her fire, giving back just as much as she gave. She swallowed his moans, as she pressed her hips into his swelling member and gave a moan of her own as his hands, rough on her shapely jean-clad hips rubbed her Centre against him.

"God, Oliver...I swear, you better not so much as answer a phone call" She hissed out breathlessly as she released his lips for much needed air.

To prove such point, he released one hand to shove in his back pocket of his business dress pants, grabbing his cell phone and tossing it across the room with a crash and clatter of pieces to the floor. Lois smiled down widely at him for his actions, her eyes hooded as the temperature rose between them in what finally after many close calls would finally happen.

Oliver led Lois down and over him as he laid back against the glass desk, their lips never breaking. His hands tangled in her chestnut strands, releasing the band and freeing her hair to waterfall around their faces.

She sucked in his tongue that lined her bottom lip for entrance. He groaned tasting the sweet honey pot of her mouth as his hands pressed her head down for more acess. Her hands slowly slid down under his suit jacket as they made their way further feeling the atlethic body under expensive dress shirt.

Lois teasingly latched her fingers over his belt buckle and purposely pressed against the swelling bulge against his leg.

"Shit!" He groaned from the sensations of pressure on his growing memeber.

Lois smiled wickedly with hungry eyes loving how his eyes rolled into the back of his head from her ministrations. She raised up to a sitting position upon his lap, getting herself off by grinding her core onto the hardness of his member. The mewls coming from her throat making him so unbearably hard along with the friction she was causing between them.

He lift his spiky blonde head from the table to stare entranced by her actions, her finger caught the bottom hem of her shirt, languidly pulling it up and over her trimmed body. Lois shook her head, hair flowing over shoulders, once freeing herself to the coolness of the room she was surprise steam wasnt visibly coming from her body by how heated up she was at the moment.

Oliver's eyes connecting with her hazel ones, showing in their depths how much he appreciated the view. The memerizing swell of pert breast covered in tastefully red lace with black fringe bordering the edges. Definitely not the color he would have choosen for her to wear but such thoughts didnt last long as rose colored nipples peaking through the thin material caught his attention. Instantly his mouth watered and the need to taste and touch her there came to the fore front as he watched her creamy mounds rise up and fall back down with her panting chest.

He wriggled underneath of her, her delicious gaps painting the room as his bulge connected over again with her wet sex. Even through the skin tight jeans he could feel the heat between her thighs rising and suddenly the need to be rid of the offending articles snapped in both their minds as they scrambled to alleviate the problem.

Their movements wild and rocking upon the glass table as they tried to take off each other and their own clothes to be connected skin to skin. With laughs and steamy kisses and frantic hands clawing at each other it was lost on one male since one perticular anatomy was being greedy with the blood flow. He wasnt careful in his actions and with a press of his calf against the underside of the glass desk, triggering the button hidden an inch back.

Lois liplocked with the blonde when a noise and movement caught her attention. Hazel eyes peaked up through her hair as the clock face what she once believe was solid slid open. In shock with eyes wider than saucers and heart that felt like it stopped within its cavity. She raised up from his mouth slowly soaking in the wall to wall gear of metallic arrows and bows of all variety of shapes according to their multifaceted purposes. If that wasnt a dead enough give away, the inside interior was a glowing green and, oh look, a green leather assemble!

Lois sat there dumbfounded, it wasn't everyday she was brought uttered speechless. Oliver looked up at her with furrowed brows, not understanding the bewilderment glued to the beauty's face. Until he dropped his head back to see exactly the scene that caused so much confusion to his girlfriend's features.

"Shit." He uttered the expletive this time without the same heat and pleasure as before. Instead panic iced his insides as the one thing he tried to keep revealed from the nosy reported this evening came out in full display anyway.

"No Green Arrow, huh?" Finding her voice, eyes glaring down into his handsome, repentful face.

The once filled room with sounds of heated moans and residence of pleasure now echoed with shouts and shattering of glass. Lois in true pitbull fashion made known her anger with multiple thrown glass objects.

Oliver ducked a crystal vase tossed at his head and it landed into thousands of tiny shards on the floor. "Lois, please, we can work this out."

"Oh, now, after I find out..." She tried to advance on him to get her hands around his neck but he kept the pieces of furniture he owned between them. "The sad thing is you knew how I would take it. You knew I accepted you as the Green Arrow and you still kept it from me!"

Oliver quickly grabbed another delicate piece from her fingertips before she had a chance to heave it at his head. "Good, this is good, this is exactly what we need..."

"Need?" Lois turned from him very fed up and exhausted from the night's events. She sighed heavily, after walking away a few feet she turned to face him, eyes hurt and pained. "Maybe what we need is time...time to think about this."

"Lois, I...maybe you're right..." The saddest part was that he didn't bothered to fight for them. "Maybe what we need is a break."

Lois swallowed the lump sticking in her throat, refusing to allow him to see her cry as she gave a slight nod. Oliver caught her hand as she proceeded to leave but she didn't look back, even when it felt like he was saying goodbye with finger tips trailing down her hand to let her go.

She held it back tight and wouldnt let the tears spill freely down rosy cheecks until she was safely alone in the elevator decending down to ground level. Not bothering to realize he probably saw the whole scene on one of many hidden security cameras adorned around the pent house.

It came as no surprise when one evening a few days later, after a particular long, hectic shift at The Inquisitor and trying to sneak in some online class work on company computers. Lois came home to her modest apartment pushing through the front door that always stuck, giving her a hard time to open.

There waiting for her with blarring flashes of red light on her answer machine, a particular long message. The twenty or so missed calls from one person in particular was a dead give away of whom it was from.

The tired reporter sunk down into her suede couch as the message rolled in the quiet, dark living room as she hadn't bothered with flipping on any lights. There she sat with coat still clad around torso and purse strap still on her shoulder. Heart crumbling into innumerable pieces with Oliver's words connecting with her brain synopses.

He gave a whole spiel, pain in his words but her own pain was the only thing registering. He thought it was best, for her, if he saved her from a lifetime of dissapointment. There would always be a call he would have to answer, interruptions that couldnt be helped. It was best for her protection against the alter ego life he lived if they just stopped now before things got too deep.

"Damn you, Oliver." Lois sobbed, these past few days brought more tears then her whole life in its entirety.

That was it, she needed an outlet and before she knew it. Lois was at a local Kansas Liqour mart, picked up a few bottles of some on sale brew in blue glass bottles since money was always tight. And soon back on the road with row after row of corn stalks on either side as the familiar yellow farm house shown brightly in the distance. Warmly glow of lights showing through the windows, calling her name.

A few taps sounded on the door before a shadow came upon the curtains spread against the window of the kitchen door. Latch slid back with a sounding _clank_ before door open to reveal plaid red and gold flannel on a teasing smile that was always reserved for her even when she was an unexpected, yet expected guess. Seeing how she was a constant visitor in the short years she lived in this town.

The bright facade of nothing out of the unusual claimed the brunette's features as she held up two 6 packs of the cheap beer.

"Hey, Smallville! Any plans tonight? No, good." Lois spoke quickly as the whirlstorm let herself into the cozy home with a none too stunned farm boy left by open kitchen door. Too accustomed by the firey one's ways.

"Hello, to you too, Lois. No, not doing anything. Come on it, why dont you?" He snarked to the absent girl as he tried to keep up, even with all his abbilities he still was never quite a match for the human woman.

Clark rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him, wondering what antics Lois had in store for him this evening compared to other nights he shared with the outspoken one

If only he knew how shortly things would change for the rest of his life...

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chap is rated M for smutt as we see the night unfold between Lois and Clark that led to three. Stay Tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: About Last Night

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! :)

 ***Warning NC-17, Rated R***

Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 4: About Last Night

* * *

 _A few taps sounded on the door before a shadow came upon the curtains spread against the window of the kitchen door. Latch slid back with a sounding clank before door open to reveal plaid red and gold flannel on a teasing smile that was always reserved for her even when she was an unexpected, yet expected guest. Seeing how she was a constant visitor in the short years she lived in this town._

 _The bright façade of nothing out of the usual claimed the brunette's features as she held up two 6 packs of the cheap beer._

 _"Hey, Smallville! Any plans tonight? No, good." Lois spoke quickly as the whirl storm let herself into the cozy home with a none too stunned farm boy left by open kitchen door. Too accustomed by the fiery one's ways._

 _"Hello, to you too, Lois. No, not doing anything. Come on in, why don't you?" He snarked to the absent girl as he tried to keep up, even with all his abilities he still was never quite a match for the human woman._

 _Clark rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him, wondering what antics Lois had in store for him this evening compared to other nights he shared with the outspoken one_

 _If only he knew how shortly things would change for the rest of his life..._

The tall 6'3, blue-eyed, dark haired alien in all his plaid glory lazily leaned against the entry post of the living room. His arms crossed against broad chest as he watched his antsy reporter friend throw off her burgundy leather jacket to a heap on the couch, unzip her ankle high boots with careless plops to the floor and proceeded to get comfortable upon the family couch. He raised his brow, amused by her behavior as she made herself at home.

"Not that I'm not always up for drunk guitar hero or a marathon of shark horror movies, Lois, but I would thought seeing as how you have a boyfriend now. Hanging out with charity cases like me would be a last resort." He smirked playfully, yea he definitely had been around this torn way too long. And it being too soon with the awkward meter for him with just having lip-locked with said person not more then two days ago. A kiss that would of had him burning down the adjacent building from his hiding place in the alley if he was still a teenager not in control of his heat vision. Not that she knew any of that.

Lois held a forefinger up in the air, telling him to wait as she popped off a cap from one of the blue beer bottles tilting it up to her lips to drain half of the golden-red liquid inside before giving out a satified sigh and small burp. "Excuse me..." She said, bringing fingers to her mouth to hide a small embarrassed smile and took another quick sip. "...Ex Boyfriend..."

"What?" He nodded his head toward her in disbelief. Even with the superhearing, he didn't quite believe or understand what his ears just heard.

"As in no longer dating...geez Smallville,try to keep up." She teased taking a bottle from one of the six packs and tossing it toward him as he stumbled to catch the bottle with the words spilled from her lips. Helping his dorky image out, not like it needed much help to begin with.

"Mind running that by me again?" The question bouncing from his tongue as the pit in his stomach bottomed out to a black abyss.

This was exactly why he vehemently disagreed with helping out Oliver in his cause. He knew better than anyone the burden of trying to protect those close to him from his secret and it was why he agreed eventually to pull the wool over Lois' eyes. It wasn't something he felt good about doing, lying to his friends or anyone really. He just prayed it wasn't because of one heated kiss that caught him off guard in a dark alley those days ago. A kiss he would be lying if he didn't say haunted his dreams since then. Mind wondering down guttered paths of crushed velvet and a bare Lois under-

Clark shook his head, feeling even more guilty by the stray path his mind took as he tried to focus on the situation at hand. A heartbroken Lois who was working on her second bottle of beer without his notice. "Wh-What happened?..." He shook his head again at his insensitivity, pushing his free hand into his front pocket as he stepped further into the room "Lois, are you ok?"

The tall brunette motioned him to start drinking as she downed the second bottle. "I've cried enough to write a tear-jerker if that's what you're asking. So I'm done with being a walking "cliche" and I'm ready to start living. So come on, Smallville, drink up. Chop-Chop."

He dropped himself down beside her, hands pulling the bottle from her mouth, seeing she started a third. "Hey!"

"Don't you think you should slow down?" He asked worriedly as she swiped the back of her hand against her chin from the splash his actions caused.

"I'm a bleeding heart here, Smallville...maybe you should start and do a lot less yammering." Lois smirked, a shapely-fine eyebrow raised over hazel eyes.

"You know I don't drink." Not like it affected him anyway, he just really didnt care for the hoppy taste.

"It's no fun to drink alone." Her smile met with a set jaw and concerned-filled eyes. "Look, fine, you want me to open up? I'll spill my guts to you in the morning. Right now, I'm done with matters of the heart. Just give me tonight and I swear I'll go all 'Alcoholics Anonymous' on ya if you promise to drink half of these and I'll tackle the other half."

"Lois that's a whole pack each." Clark pointed out with a scoff. She couldn't be serious, but then again this was Lois Lane he was dealing with.

"Well, then you better get started since I'm two bottles ahead." The mischievous glint in her eyes had him on edge, but like everything with Lois she was infectious and hard pressed not to contract. Clark felt himself giving in as a wide beam crossed his face, watching as she grabbed up another bottle. Besides, him being immune to alcohol was a good thing. He could sneak majority of the beers without Lois' notice, keeping her from overdoing it.

"Alright, to tonight." He relented, raising up and clanked his, well her half drunk beer bottle with her freshly open one.

"Thata' boy, Smallville, join the dark side for once." She gave a mad scientist cackle, well try to.

The blue-eyed alien just shook his head amused at her try on a maniacal laugh just to fail poorly and hiccup at the end with a silly embarrassed grin. With a roll of ocean blues, Clark brought up the liquid he was already cringing in anticipation of the taste to mouth and took a big gulp. Might as well get rid of the beer as fast as possible, the sooner the night will come to a close and he can put a passed out Lois to bed and finally enjoy the peace he wanted of his night alone.

Lois would kill him if she knew he wasn't really up for her company tonight and rather spend it mauling over the fact his ex was now off limits as Smallville's Mrs Lex Luther. Yea, she would for sure rip him a new one if she knew of his pathetic plans for the night but seeing as how Lois sober was reckless enough, he dared not leave her to her own devices especially knowing she harbored the throes of a break up.

So why was that information sending a lil thrill through the course of his heart that he thought only one raven hair girl possessed? To say he hadn't thought about Lois since the kiss they shared in the middle of a dingy alley, for since, it harbored every wet and day dream in the span of those few days...

Mind snapping from the gutter as the golden-red brew assaulted his taste buds and having him half gasping and spewing the liquid from mouth. Lois head snapped up to him as he coughed, a humor filled gleam set on her lips that spilled laughter. "Maybe I should have gotten you Kool-aid instead. You ok there, Farm boy?"

Catching some air as the drink passed down to stomach and entered his system, burning a trail as it went. Fire and Ice just like the all consuming woman in his presence. For a mere second Lois' brows scrunched up on her head as she caught a flash of red taking over her best friend's eyes before the cool blue of his iris returned.

"Never felt better." He replied with a cocky tilt to his lips before he stumbled back with hand to his head feeling a bit weird. "Whoa."

Lois laughed getting to her feet to help the King of Plaid steady himself. "Either you're more a virgin at this then I thought or these drinks has some kick."

"Yea." He replied uneasily, his eyes going down to stare at the blue beer bottle in hand as if trying to see it's secrets and why he felt what he did a moment ago.

The living room of the Kent farm house filled with the chuckles and boisterous laughter of Clark and Lois as soon empty blue bottles littered around and only three remained of the 12 beers. True to his word, Clark started out sneaking more than his share, downing the brew without the brunette's notice so she wouldn't wake with a major hangover the next day. Through his haze, he surprisingly found himself in, since he never been affected by beer before, Clark didn't notice that Lois drank more than he intended her to. But the state he was in now, he couldn't really see why that was even a problem to begin with as humor bubbled away inside.

Lois picked up one of the many empty blue beer bottles and began to inspect the label of its contents. She drunk beer before but nothing quite so potent for being so cheap, but usually the cheap stuff was like that. A dopey smile settled on her lips as she began to read aloud the contents of which they drank. Her legs lounging precariously in his lap, despite the hardening feel against her thigh, they were both ignoring that the other felt.

Clark was a red-blooded testosterone filled male after all, not tendencies he usually directed her way with his small one-way-track of a mind always ever occupied by one doe-eyed raven hair girl. Now though, it was just them; Lois and Clark, two young adults. Male. Female. And alone. Two adjectives never before as haphazard as it was in that moment.

Especially since his strong farmer-calloused hands played idly with her loose hair that just happen to be draped about her bare shoulder sporting a thin strap to her sky-blue tank top. That as well being idly toyed with by his fingers since it was just so close by. His rough skin absent mindedly brushing against the silky contrast of skin to his own, every now and again, causing her to almost falter in her words. She raised a shapely manicured brow to him, indeed asking, 'Do you mind? I'm trying to read here'. His nerve of a reply was to plaster on a boyish, playful grin and shrug lazily.

Never before even with a few beers were his attentions ever paid toward her in such fashion, he always had complete reign of his emotions. Ever the epitome of Chivalry, Saint Dom...Boy Scout. It never went past feigned hatred and banter with the two even though, not admitting to anything, they've become fast good friends over the years.

Now though...he wasn't looking quite as dorky as she always forced him to believe she saw him as. And Clark definitely wasn't feeling the pain of annoyance he always made her out to be. No, there was pain if his shrinking jeans had any say. To which, with the boldness flowing freely through him tonight, had him playing absently along her shoulder with his skilled fingers and rubbing his evidence of approval ever more into her thigh since she was the one lounging on him. Not that he was going to complain.

Lois cleared her throat and proceeded to ignore the bulge of his erection through his jeans and read despite the dryness she suddenly found her mouth. "Made from Smallville's finest home grown hops. Cultivated in its famous twice meterorite hit farm, that some would say its rich taste is in part due to the mysterious red rock...It even says the glass bottles are made from recycled pieces of laboratory fashioned blue meto-"

Clark snatched the blue-hued bottle from the more-then-tipsy brunette's hands. Almost practically throwing the giggling reporter from his body as he jolted foward to inspect the Brewer's beer summary himself.

Lois burst into a mad fit of giggles seeing the startled expressions claiming his face. "Yo-You look as though you seen a death warrent."

He laughed along with the tinkling laughter coming from Lois, her amusement making him forget his fear of the meteorite causing who knows what havoc to his system. The mixture of the two red and blue rocks to his Kyrptonian chemistry had a hand as well in him being care-free.

"We should play a game." Lois suggested when she finally calmed down, lips still in a taunting grin.

"What did you have in mind? Guitar hero?" Clark replied, wide charming toothy-grin answering her own.

Brow raised over mischievous glint-filled hazel eyes and a tilt to her head. "Something a little more...challenging."

They started with Strip Poker, Lois winning enough hands to leave Clark sporting only his black boxers and white socks. How she was able to focous enough with his bare-chiseled, broad chest staring across from her seated position, even she wasn't sure.

Clark bested her enough that she sat exposed in matching lacy red panty and bra set. Would have been the only articles on if he wasnt caught looking at her cards, entitling her to put on another piece of clothing according to Lois' rules. She opted to wear one of his plaid boxers that he had to agree to himself, she looked way better in anyway.

Not completing one game before they were off playing something else entirely, to where they found themselves now in a very risque, complicated position.

Lois flicked the turner on the small squared board. Arrow spinning wildly before slowing down and setteling on the color yellow.

"Come on Smallville, right hand, yellow." She spoke to him looking over her left shoulder at his face inches away.

Clark swallowed hard, reaching over the smooth, nicely smooth atlethic almost bare back except for snug red bra strap. To reach for the nearest yellow circle with deciding on playing something else when Lois claimed boredom with Strip Poker. More like she was getting a little worked up from over heating at the delicious view. If those sneaky, seductive, longing glances she threw at his chest during the game when she thought he didnt notice, was any indication.

His action causing his toned, rock hard body to blanket over her own. Chest to back. Clark swallowed hard trying his best to not brush his body against her back causing a delucious friction between skin contact he was sure would happen.

Sticky perdictament indeed.

Lois with mischiveous grin, had other plans in mind...though...unfortunately for one red-blooded male alien batteling the strange effects from the red meteorite infused beer and blue meteorite bottles.

Licking her lips and smiling wickedly in thought of the thing she was about to do. As Clark setteled his hand down on the yellow spot trying to keep his balance and not fall, Lois jutted her rear end back connecting with his groin snugly.

The little more than tipsy Lane smile spreading wider hearing the automatic groan from his throat.

"That'a banana in your pocket, Smallville?" She questioned innocently with a more push of her round bottom against his ever growing memeber.

His body wavering as he fought not to collapse down upon her from the pleasure. "Lois, dont-"

"Stop?" She supplied, swaying her butt into the nice friction his hardness caused against her soft, curvy mounds.

"No...Yes, stop! Clark manage to grit out as he bit back another ecstasy filled moan.

He didnt know if Lois was doing it to win or to get under his skin. Or maybe both, but if she didnt stop now, he wasn't so sure of what he wouldn't do.

"I dunno, Smallville, I think Clark Jr still wants to play."

"Lois, please...don't" He knew what his attentions were or at least he thought he knew. When his one hand came up it was just to stop her from moving more into his throbbing errection.

Where his hand landed, suggested otherwise and maybe a small part of him, the part uninhibited by the red-k, wanted to. That part he gave over control as it came to press up againt her taunt stomach.

Inches above the waistline of her panties, his fingertips skimmed against. Lois instantly froze in place, releasing a gush of breath at the heat searing her stomach from his huge palm. This wasn't part of her initial plan of torment toward the Farm boy.

Thoughts enter both their minds of what if? What if his hand traveled a few inches south; down between her legs.

Lois was in danger of bursting in flames feeling his fingers curl slow patterns against her silky, skittish skin. Rough, famer-calloused fingers. Strong...long...hard. With wobbly knees from his pleasurable actions, her arms and legs strained to keep from falling flat on her face.

She shuddered as his lips brushed against the outer shell of her right ear. Husky, breathy voice spoke. "Lo, you ticklish?"

He watched as she turned her face scant inches to stare slitted eyes at him over her shoulder. "You wouldn't dare."

As she spoke and stared into ocean blues, drowning in their depths and wondering if the Boy Scout actually had the nerve. Clark's hand slid against her toned thigh, up and over her shapely hip covered with his baggy boxers to her exposed side. Instantly breaking out the speed on his finger tips and had her bucking and squirming beneath him filling the room with her high laughter from the tickling sensation.

Not able to stay on hands and knees with becoming weak from her laughter and Clark's fingers on her rib cavity, Lois collapsed along with Clark down to the carpeted floor all the while laughing from the impact and antics. Lois reached over punching Clark in the arm as her face showed a teasing-stern scowl before quickly bounding to her feet to playfully run away.

Clark shook his head side to side with wide grin, Lois didn't realize the powers he processed. Super-speeding to her, his arms cradling under her knees and around her waist, bringing them crashing down to his bed on the second floor. To one reporter's baffled amazement but blaming the alcohol for the warp speed of space.

She was caught pinned down on the cushioned bed and instinctively with amusement squirmed wildly beneath him to try and get away not realizing the ever perilous predicament they found themselves in throughout the night. Clark's thigh cradled between the alcove of her hot center as her thigh pressed firmly against his ever present erect member feeling every ounce of movement she made. Sending licks of pleasure to course though his shaft from base to tip.

His breath harsh and throaty with pleasure as his hands grabbed her shoulders hard to keep her in place. "Lois, please...Stop. Moving."

Lois saw the glaze of lust in his eyes as he stared down at her and realized the reason for the serious attitude that rolled over him. Allowing her to not only see but feel the position they were currently in. A whimper of pleasure caught in her mouth as a slight movement from her beneath him, rubbed his thigh further against her hardening bud behind scantily clad panties. In the rush of his capture, speedily picking her up must of caused his baggy boxers to drop carelessly to the floor leaving her barely covered in the lacy material. A delicious friction erupted and she couldn't stop from slightly squirming again to feel the addictive sensation once again, much to one male's pleasurable dismay.

"Lois. Please." Clark shook his head trying to keep reign on his control, fighting against urges and willpower that was so very weakened by the red-k and blue meteorite reeking havoc through his veins.

"Ooooh...so...good." Lois whispered lost to the pull of sensations building, the alcohol frizzed brain not allowing her to think clearly as she just gave herself over to the feel of the moment.

"Lois, please, we shouldn't do this."

"Why because I'm not Lana?"

Clark shook his head, how could she even think that, with the all too wet-dream-vision she made beneath him. With the erotic details his brain been on since their shared kiss in the alley, none of it compared to right now. But, yet, how couldn't she think he would want Lana instead as the one he would be on top, when earlier in the night she was exactly the one he was brooding about loosing.

He spoke truthfully, though, when he said with head shaking no. "I haven't taught about Lana since you stormed through the door tonight...Honestly, I can never seem to think about her when you're around."

A thin sheen covered her hazel eyes as she fought emotions and tears from showing at his comment. Not having the words to respond back, she could only lean her head up to lightly meet her lips upon his. Softly kissing him as a thanks for what he said to her and he responded likewise at first, slow and gentle as if testing the waters. Fire soon spread from their touching. It ignited, as not at first expecting anymore but to give a friendly kiss, it deepened and became a hungry lip lock as tongues entered each other mouth, tasting and dueling for dominance.

Lois sucked in his bottom lip, taking in pleasure at hearing his throaty groan from her ministrations. Not allowing her to have all the fun, his lips covered hers greedily, making her mind fry and ripping her own moan from her mouth. God, he was a good kisser! And he thought likewise of her! They couldn't get enough of the sweetness from each others mouth and soon more was needed from their connection. The contact of their skin and their kissing wasn't enough, another primal urge since the beginning of mankind was building, teetering them to a place of no return.

Clark came to, breaking from her lips as he felt Lois hands sneak beneath the band of his boxers taking in his swollen length into her hands. His mind short-circuited as she squeezed and bit seductively on her bottom lip seeing his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"God, Lois..." Clark's words chocking off to animalistic sounds.

He felt as she pulled his hardness over the top of his black boxers freeing him between their squished bodies, feeling as she slid the thin material of her panties to the side and brought his swollen mushroom tip to slide teasingly against her heated, wet vaginal lips. She was ready and willing for him! Clark groaned at the situation he found himself. Kissing Lois was great, it was more so than any fantasy he had since their first time and even better now that she knew who she was kissing; him-Clark Kent and not some mysterious figure under a hood. But doing more as she was so willingly intended to do, wasn't something he thought was so wise with not knowing if he even could with his powers; super-strength being his most concern. The biggest ordeal of all, was what this all could do to their friendship that he valued above all else.

Lois stopped at the concern in his voice. "Lois, I don't want to loose you...I-I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled, lovely and wide at the care his eyes showed looking down upon her with such truth it made her heart hurt. "Smallville, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I trust you..."

Sealing her words, she once again lifted up her head to kiss him softly, getting lost in the feel of his kiss as she proceeded to press the tip of him into her heated, slick entrance. He flinched away from her lips in a panic to make her understand there was so much about him he kept away, things she should know.

"We need to stop...There are things about me, Lois..."

Freeing one hand she brought it up to cup his face as she sprinkled little kisses and bites along his stubborn jaw to land one hell of a kiss on his lips and spoke against them. "I don't care...I know you, Clark."

She pulled back to stare green to blue, her eyes filled with lust and maybe something else he didn't want to over think could be there for him, deciding it best to think it was just glazed from a few drinks. She spoke bringing him back to her as she brought more pressure between his intruding shaft and her needy pussy, soaked and aiding his cock inside. "I want this...I want you."

 _For tonight, only, right Lois?_ , Clark thought sadly. He was no fool. But thought became non-existent as he bit down hard on his tongue and hands trembled on her shoulders to keep from crushing her with the feel of himself entering just an inch inside Lois' sopping channel with the help of her hands. She cried out the most erotic groan beside his ear with the feel of her vaginal walls stretching and pressing down all around to accommodate him.

"No more, Lois, I can't. I won't hurt you." He shook his head, hoping his words could make her see the struggle he battled.

Both her hands were at his face, forcing his eyes to look at her smiling up at him. "I'm ok, Clark."

"Lois..."

A finger to his lips to quiet him. "Do you want this?"

Do you want me? Even a bit tipsy, Lois was too afraid to ask for that truth, too afraid to ruin the moment.

"More than anything right now." His breathy, torment reply as he watched her lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"Then don't you dare stop me." She moaned and he followed suit as she brought her hips up to sank his throbbing cock deeper inside, inch by delicious-friction hard inch.

He shifted over her, raising up on his elbows to grip the bed as tightly as he wanted, safer then inadvertently squeezing her shoulders too hard and breaking them. He felt the material of his comforter rip between his fingers as he took control, pushing himself forward to slide the rest of his wide shaft inside her willing body. Slowly to not hurt her, he could feel her nails claw down his back, hear her harsh pants and sensual moans. Her heart raced it's beat inside his ears along with their bodies connecting together. It was incredible!

To the hilt of his cock inside her pulsating, tight sheath, fire all around his member like a scorching, velvety-glove just for him. His body stopped, not able to go any further and they became one as he was all the way inside of her and so very afraid to move. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. So many fantasies he endured, if he was honest with himself, about this moment. Even back then when she was just an annoying pain he would have one or a few dreams about her...but having her finally now...none of them compared.

"God...so good." Clark groaned into her chestnut hair, eyes squeezed shut tightly afraid to open them or he was sure something would ignite on fire. Maybe even his entire room with the way he felt.

He felt like a virgin again with the long absence of physical contact he had, only being with Lana a couple times but never with her as human and him with super powers. This was more then anything he could imagined, the physical restraint of holding back knowing he could possibly kill her if he wasn't careful, the fight of restraint bringing a power of pleasure unlike anything he experienced during sex before.

He heard a little laugh and brought his head up to see a sexy teasing smile on the brunette beneath him. "And the best is yet to come, Smallville. Move."

He did just that at her gentle command, leaning back, his shaft slid it's delicious friction out of her pussy as she whimpered from his movement. Clark looked down to her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her, and to see the haze of desire overcome her features as he slowly thrust back into her causing a cry of pleasure to burst from her mouth. He smiled cockily, sliding out and thrusting back in slowly a couple more times just to watch her face contort in pleasure and mouth moan out his name.

Clark was in heaven, and Lois was right there beside him taking all of him in and meeting him thrust for thrust as he felt her out and needed so much more. He was all the way inside and and like a second layer of skin upon her but it wasn't enough. Feeling what it was like now to be with Lois Lane, he knew it would never be enough.

He was consumed by her and would always want more.

"Lois, baby, you're so tight...Fuck!" He groaned into her neck, loving how he could make her whimper, such a erotic sound from her throat as he teasingly-slow ground circles- his hips into her open thighs. Their lower halves grinding together with his cock buried so deep inside her it hit the opening of her uterus causing sharp pain-filled pleasures to spasm through her core.

"Clark!" Lois screamed, nails gouging out lines in his back that instantly healed leaving small spots of blood behind.

He could feel the Kal part of him surface as he really got into fucking her, his mouth on her ear nipping her lobe between his teeth hard as he spoke. The slow grinding of his hips never ceasing, and her whimpers increasing. "What do you want me to do, Lo?"

How could he expect her to speak? When thought was even impossible to do as his cock did things to her insides no man in her past had ever made her feel before. All she could do was shake her head side to side and cry out nonsensical words to try and voice what she wanted from him.

Clark stopped all together still buried deep inside of her, his hand pushing aside the thin fabric of her lacy red bra to release the round, perfect mound of her right breast for his viewing pleasure. He could feel his dick twitch against Lois' walls and she would jump with each twitch, cursing out words for him to move now or she was going to kill him. He just smiled wickedly with a little laugh, spreading his luscious lips on her budding nipple and suckled deeply her flesh into his hot, wet mouth.

Lois' back arched bringing more of herself into his mouth as he suck harshly like a nursing babe, the things he could do to her body to make her sing. And boy did she sing, releasing her cries, filling his room with their love-making. She feared she may never survive this night, or worst yet, ever be satisfied by another man again who wasn't him. He teasingly licked his tongue around her rose-colored areola, waiting patiently for her reply. He wasn't going to move again until he got one, she knew it, but it was so fucking hard to think, to talk when sensations was all she could process especially with his mouth now moving to give the same attention to her other breast.

He bit on the hard nub of her tit, eliciting a yelp from her lips and he soothed the sting with thirsty sucks upon it. He lifted his head stopping those ministrations as well, he wanted her submission, wanted her to know only he could ever give what she asked for. "Lois?"

Her hips thrust under him trying to take the pleasure he was denying her, her body squirming impatiently under him to move already. What the hell had gotten into him? Where did all this confidence come from like some well experienced sex god? She was so turned on she couldn't even complain or care to fight any longer. Right now, she was his bitch and she would happily comply as long as he got that dick moving inside of her again.

"Fuck me hard, Clark! Fast! Hard! Now!" She raged out, breathless with hungry need.

Clark smiled, it was intoxicating having such control over the Miss Independent who brought him down a size or two on a daily basis. A quirk he had to admit he enjoyed way too much over the years because it got them both riled up from their banter. All that sexual tension, finally he could enjoy it's release.

"Was that so hard?" He asked, tapping a kiss down on her kiss-swollen lips, she catching his bottom lip with her mouth placing a love bite on it before sucking it deep inside her sweet cavern. God, she was amazing! And made him even harder inside her slick, hot channel.

All the spurn he needed as he pulled back, bringing out his meaty hardness, before possessively drilling it back inside as she encouraged him with her screams filling his bedroom. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The old bed squeaked it's springy rhythm with his thrusts into her body, skin slapping against skin and headboard clapping against the wall. Thank God his mother was away on a business trip or the noise would definitely give his actions away. With Kal manning the controls, though, not even that little detail would stop him from plunging away in Miss Lane right now.

Clark grabbed her thighs bringing them higher on his waist, panting from exertion as he let loose as much with his strength and speed as she could take from him. Bruises were starting to appear on her skin and he tried to slow down in guilt of knowing he was the cause of them but her legs around his waist held him tight and pushed him to continue as she pressed her feet into his ass and words of, "Fuck me harder!" rolled from her tongue in a delirious mantra. If she was going to die than to her this was the absolute best way to go.

Still slacking back some to not injure her, he drilled her like she wanted, pushing her hard over and over again into his old bed that surely would break soon as their bodies collided frantically to that ever just out of reach glorious paramount to spill over into nirvana.

"God, Clark, I'm so close...please more...please." She was reduced to begging, breathing was becoming difficult but she could care less as her sweat covered body met his even sweatier one with the new angle bringing her close to that warm building light that started from the center of her body where she and Clark were joined as one and bloomed into a crescendo spearing through every molecule of her body from her head down to her toes.

"Clark, my God, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lois tumbled over that cliff of mind blowing orgasm, her inner walls grabbing tightly around Clark's cock bringing his own release as he roared out from the intensity of cumming inside.

"Lois!" He growled feeling her pussy squeeze tightly, milking him for all it's worth and filling her with his hot seed causing small ripples of orgasms inside her to amplify and prolong the amazing ride.

Clark collapsed upon her body, careful not to put his full heavy weight on her as he gasped for breath. The toughest battle he ever faced in his life never left him as winded but even those physical activities didn't compared to the pleasure from the horizontal one he just experienced. Under him he could still feel Lois' body spasm as the last tail of her orgasm depleted, leaving her basking in the satisfying after glow.

A few more romps through the early dark morning, three more to be exact after that, and a morning after with not so much of a note of 'sorry', Clark Kent woke to the sun streaming high in the late afternoon to an empty bed with cold spot beside him.

It was a better part of going on a week before Lois even worked up the nerve or courage to show her face around the Kent farm again and even then she act like the deed that transpired between them was a better off forgotten dream. Albeit, one hot, out of this world dream and any attempt on his part to try to talk about said events just had her invading or changing the topic altogether.

It was impossible to talk to her when she was like that, just willing to act like the mind blowing sex between them didn't happen at all. Or the emotions that came with what they had done, for that matter. For the sake of their friendship and not loosing her to running away, he went along with it. What was he to Lois Lane anyway? Just a friend apparently, after all.

That's not to say there weren't other moments when that dream didn't become a reality again. Their ceaseless banter and fights still remained, though more flirtatious now, their sparing took on a whole other meaning when at times it lead to a roll in the hay loft of the barn, a new marathon in the shower or 'eating out' on the island in the kitchen- that one time almost getting them caught by Mrs Kent who came home early from her Senatorial duties.

Lois groaned her delight at the mental picture of Clark Kent on his knees, between her thighs spread eagle on the hard marble countertop. He drizzling honey on her clit and vaginal lips before following with his mouth and that tongue, licking his fill between each fold of labia before plunging away inside her soaking pussy. Her pants harsh, even to her own ears, and cries scaring off poor Shelby from the kitchen as Clark ate her out enthusiastically. His mouth going to suck on her hard bud with it's thousands of delicious nerve endings, adding two fingers to curl away inside her pussy, turning her to a molten puddle of lava.

Her head dropped back in agonizing delight and instinctively she freed one hand from it's deathly grip on the corner of the counter to grab a fist full of his thick curly locks, keeping him pressed tight in place to continue his wonderful torture upon her body. Until, that is, they both heard a car door slam shut...

She knew now it was her damn ragging hormones from the pregnancy that kept her jumping his bones when the sexual frustration was too much to endure between them. (That was until the tell-tale signs of rounding belly, widening hips and a little extra weight brought that fun to an end or she definitely would have been found out.)

Besides there were better things they could do with their mouths then dish out petty insults toward each other. So, she was blaming it on hormones, anyway. She didn't see him as anything more then a friend she could use to get her kicks off on and he definitely didn't see her as anything but a bane with benefits. She wasn't Lana after all, despite his words he said to her during their lov-fucking. They were both a little more than tipsy and said things because of it, she was going with that story she told herself countless times and that was just the end of it.

The sex was out of this world and that's all it was between them, nothing more, just great fucking sex!

Chloe pressed her hand against her forehead, seeing the flush of heat that stole over Lois' face, not knowing the gutter her mind was in. "Lo, are you feeling ok?"

"Just peachy." The brunette reporter came to at the concern of her cousin's words and moved her head away from the blonde's hand. Her hazel eyes going to the man still standing with huge blue teddy bear in the entry way of her maternity room, with such intense adoration in his eyes for one little ole' her. Lois swallowed hard and bit down on her bottom lip, arms filled with another man's child.

What a mess she had made!

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it. Please R&R!

More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5: All Bark and No Bite

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! :)

 **Warning** Some **Mature Content.**

Chapter 5: All Bark and No Bite

* * *

 _2 hours earlier in a remote secretive facility of Suicide Slums..._

A dark-haired girl laid slumped on a examining chair, thin white hospital gown covering body drenched with sweat and hair plastered to her face as she tried to catch her breath. The physical ordeal she just experienced leaving her weak and deathly exhausted.

"Where's my baby?" Her voice croaked too tired and drugged up to move an inch.

She laid forgotten like the afterbirth hanging bloody and a mess from between her legs as mad Scientist and bald-billionaire examined the thing making it's grand entrance into the world. They watched intrigued at the squirming body of the baby with marbled rock flesh that came in and out of focus due to the bright light shinning down upon it. It's shrill cry coming from small puffy mouth, a baby it resembled but they knew better, it was indeed something more.

"Congratulations, Mr Luther, you have a son." The Dr spoke as it handed the creature to the waiting Nurse to clean and prep the newly born baby.

"Only one-third genetically so. He has my hair." Lex chuckled cynically, seeing as the baby was completely bald and not a speck of hair on top of it's normal skin covered head now that it was no longer under the UV lamp.

"Everything appears to be a success. The baby is alive and not stillborn like the other trials."

"Yes, for her to even carry the creature, excuse me, your son to term in itself an arousing success. He is one-third part of you, your wife and the genetics from the blood sample you provided. The sample being quite _bizarre_."

Lex gave a greasy-knowing smile, an inside joke that only he knew. "Quite, so."

"Under the UV spectrum he's already shown the physical composition of marbled-fractured skin." The Dr stating with concern.

"A minor technicality, if anything, you good Dr. will diagnosis the babe with sensitivity to sunlight. That way my flaky wife, or anyone else for that matter will be none the wiser. No suspicions when he has to keep to the shadows."

The Dr. nodded already thinking up such details. "It's far too soon to know what else the baby has picked up genetically from the sample. But if what you say is so of the thing you've gotten the sample from and his extraordinary gifts, then it will shown in the child in time."

"Excellent." He practically drooled with anticipation, he had such high hopes for his creation, wiping white handkerchief between hand like just being in the soiled room alone made him dirty. "I want frequent testings conducted and a nurse constantly about to care for the baby and cover up any unusual circumstances . After all the child is sickly, in need of round the clock care."

"Of course." The Dr agreed knowingly, there would be incidents as the child grew and changed, in need of cover-up. Their attention being caught by the loud groans coming from Lana as the Nurse who took care of the baby, was now finishing the cleanup on her. "What should I do with Miss Lang?"

"That's Mrs Luther to you, she is my wife after all." Lex replied with no true heat in his tone.

"Ah, yes, my apologies, Sir. What shall I do?"

Lex looked over to the woman he given his name to, he once upon a time felt something for the poor soul. She was mother to his only begotten child, but that fact alone still didn't erase the spite he held for her, knowing where truly her heart longed for. Or, he should say who. Someone a little more taller, with hair and deep blue eyes. An enigma.

She was even going to run away with him, the bitch, they met at his barn and she poured her heart out to him. How she made a terrible mistake in saying yes to marry him, Lex Luther, and how she was still very much in love with the manure shovling farm boy.

Clark Kent, the manure shoveling hick from a one horse town, to be precise.

Lex closed his eyes wearily, picturing himself hidden in the shadows around the barn of the Kent Farm, after following his wily fiancé. They in the loft, her words drifting down to him and cutting trenches far deeper then he'd care to admit. Possibly shattering the last bit of humanity he contained.

How she still loved the farm boy and gravely made a mistake in saying yes to his, Lex Luther, proposal of marriage. He saw red, fists by his side grasped so tightly nails bit into his palm causing rivulets of blood as he watched their bodies come together in a heated kiss. Surprised, himself he did, that their bodies weren't lifeless on the ground after their affectionate display and plans to runaway together later that night.

But, she walked down the aisle, becoming Mrs. Luther...

He presumed his father had a hand in that persuasion, no matter, she belonged to him now, whether willingly or not. The act of which he immensely enjoyed, knowing every time he took the raven hair, petit Lana to his bed ripping moans of pleasure from her scrawny thoart; it taking him some work as she was always so tense and cold to his advances. The fact alone, He, Lex, made her delicate body sing beneath his own, that somewhere his once best friend; his only friend in the world was chocking on that reality of his once ago lover.

Yet, disappointedly, not so much as a fight came from the plaid one when the wedding day finally came or any attempts of rescue from Clark's part or flight from his now wife's part. Very disappointing.

Lex opened his eyes after a bit of reflection, came back to the here and now. "Have her cleaned up and set up in the best private room at Metropolis General. She's not to remember what happened here, and send the babe to her when it's fitted with a latex-skin suit. She's to never know what she gave birth to other than a normal seven and a half pound, bouncing baby boy."

"As you wish."

His smooth stroll taking him beside his raven-haired wife where she still laid post-birth too doped up to know where she was. She sluggishly grabbed for his hand and he looked as if he might drop it away in disgust but thought it too cold-hearted of a gesture. "Lex, where's the baby?"

Lex raised up his hand, hesitantly pushing away her dark, damp, straight locks from her equally as dark eyes. "Safe and sound. Our son is just fine."

"Son?" Lana smiled droopily hearing the sex of her child and softly using as much air as she could gathered spoke out a single name. "Connor."

Lex scrunched up his features in distaste of what she wanted to call their son and let out a resigning sigh, despite his indifference toward the damsel-like girl, he still held a weakness for her inside. Somewhere, deep inside. "I suppose...maybe it could be a middle name."

With as much affection as he could show to his wife, he caressed his hand over her head. "Rest now, mother and baby will be reunited soon."

"I love you." Lana sighed out, her breath still coming hard to her and had him wrinkling with disbelief of her words. Yet, she still said them.

Or was it even him she thought of? His hand in her hair automatically clenching painfully at the black tresses causing a flinch and a weak groan to come from her pail lips. She was in no condition to fight back but only weakly protest in pain before his hands relaxed and he released the death grip on her hair with only minimal feelings of guilt for his actions. He patted her head gently as one would with a beloved pet. Man's best friend she was not, though.

"As do I." Lex replied of himself, he didn't think love was possible with the way he shattered so from the dark hair minx.

* * *

 _Present Time...Green Arrow, Penthouse..._

Oliver pulled at his tie, loosening the knot at his throat as he walked off the elevator into his clock face penthouse in downtown Metropolis. With tie undone, he tossed it to his leather sofa and made his way to the crystal table top of his mini bar, after the visit to the hospital to see his ex and her child that wasn't his, he was in desperate need of a strong drink.

He tossed a couple cubes of ice into a highball glass, followed with an aged dark Scotch he usually reserved for his low points, this counted as one of them. His mind going back to the hospital room, seeing Lois a mother, even to another man's baby, his best friend didn't deter the feelings he still held onto for one feisty, outspoken reporter. Damn it, just one look and he could feel his heart spasm as it always had around her, he was a fool for letting go.

 _"You know I'll always be here for you, Legs. You know that right?" Oliver sat next to Lois' side on the hospital bed, his fingers caressing the dark curls of the baby boy's dark locks. Chloe having long ago left them alone knowing there would be things needed to be said between them and excused herself to give them privacy._

 _Lois shook her head, a sad smile on her lush lips. "Ollie, I can't ask that of you."_

 _"You're not asking. You don't need to, I'm freely giving it here." He looked down at the baby, it wasn't his biologically but he could love him and raise him as his own. He could be a dad, a good one, he might not have much experience in having a father long in his own life but what he knew of his parents they were the best for the short time he had them. "I could be a father to him, if you let me. I could be good to both of you. I can take care of both of you, Lois."_

 _She sighed painfully, heart in tears with words she wished she could so easily accept. But not after things she had so willingly done. "Things are so screwed up right now. I can't ask you to share into the mess I made of things."_

 _"Is it because of Clark?"_

 _"Ollie..."_

 _"Do you care for him?" He asked with pain and jealous accusations._

 _"You of all people have no right to try and make me feel guilty for my own decisions. You dumped me remember?" She snapped out with heat and stings to her eyes fighting a hold of tears. "Of course it's about Clark, I just had his baby. A baby I've known about for months and couldn't work up the nerve to tell him. And still can't! I can't allow you to be a father to my child and act like his real one isn't out there oblivious to everything."_

 _Seeing her tears freely falling and hearing the little hiccups in her voice from grief, he pulled her into a comforting hug, wrapping his arms around mother and baby as the woman he had to let go sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so very sorry for everything."_

He was a fool for still caring and wanting a woman who had obviously moved on, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. Oliver brought up the glass to his lips, his hand pausing an inch from it's destination before hurling glass and it's contents across the room to smash into a liquid shattered mess. His hands raking roughly back through his spiky blond cut when he heard the elevator doors open and turned to see the man of the hour step off into his penthouse.

"Where's Lois?" Clark's voice deep and on edge from a night of relentless, unsuccessful searching with the news he received.

Oliver laughed humorlessly to himself with a shake of his head. "Really not a good time, Clark."

"I don't care if it's not." Clark stepped further into the room, he was in no mood to be toyed with, from super-speeding practicially the whole world all day to try and find the bane of his existence."I received a phone call from a friend who said he saw Lois in the hospital. I spent the better part of the day trying to find out what's going on and since the two people who I called friends have been just as AWOL as a certain brunette over the past few months, I figured someone knows something."

"Friends?" Oliver smirked to himself with a bob of the head, the last straw finally falling. "Yes, friends, Clark. Friends say, 'hello', and 'how are you?'. They don't go around sleeping with your girlfriend while you're out trying to save the world. Which we could of really used your help with, big guy, but I could see why you turned down the offer."

Clark super-sped, grabbing up the blond billionaire and stopping to a sudden halt with Oliver pressed up hard against the clock face wall of his Green Arrow hidden room. "It wasn't like that, Lois wasn't your girlfriend then, you dumped her! I wasn't waiting to swoop in and steal her away, despite what you believe!"

"So what, Clark, it was just friends comforting each other? No harm, no foul?"

"I didn't plan for the way that night happened, I wasn't myself..." Clark dropped his head down in guilt, his grip loosening from Oliver's shoulders. "The beers were mixed with red kryptonite and the bottles made from blue meteorite, I couldn't control myself."

"Kyrptonite, your excuse?" Oliver exasperated in agitation. "Then tell me Clark, is that damn rock to blame for the many random other times you and Lois had sex?"

The Blue-eyed alien's hands faltered it's grip on the archer, releasing Oliver down to his feet as he walked a few feet away turning his back to him. "Lo-Lois, told you?...Where is she, Oliver?"

"Do you even care for her, Clark? From where I stood, you guys barely even called each other friends and then for almost five months you guys are rolling around under the sheets? Or the hay, wherever you farm boys do it. Sounds like you couldn't have the girl you wanted so Lois filled in just fine."

"I haven't seen Lois in four months! Where the hell is she?!" Clark boomed ignoring his barb, anger to the boiling point as he sped around to face his friend, if he could even be called that now.

"Answer the fucking question, Clark! Do you car-"

"I LOVE HER!" His roar of a confession causing a silence to fall heavily upon them and the entire room. All fight seeping from his body as he stood before Oliver, a broken man as pain radiated on his face. "I told her as much the last time I saw her months ago. Please, where is she? I know you or Chloe knows."

Oliver's own face edged with emotion, hearing his friend confess his feelings for his ex and a woman he still deeply cared about. He walked away from the Kyrptonian down the few steps of the Clock Face platform to really pour himself a drink this time. Clark watched him down a glass of some dark liquid and pour another glass to down that one too, just as fast. His feet taking him down to the blonde man, careful in case Oliver was planning on some type of attack, of which he couldn't blame him, though.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Oliver, I never meant to hurt anyone. Things happened and I can't take it back."

"Nor would you, right Clark?" Oliver asked bitterly after another shot of the drink and was surprised to hear the blue-eyed wonder answer so quickly without hesitation of whose feelings he would hurt. Not even trying to lie anymore for anyone's sake.

"No...I wouldn't. I care about her, Oliver I think it was always there, but I was too focused on all the wrong things in my life to make anything of it." Taking a risk, Clark stepped closer to the Green Arrow, the risk to his life be damned if Oliver felt like fighting. He had to show him he meant business. " I'm trying to fix that now, fix everything I screwed up. I should have been there for you guys on the hunt for more of Lex facilities around the world as well as deal with my own battles on home turf. You're a good friend to me and this was never against you and I'm sorry you got burned in the process, that I'm truly sorry for. I should have been more open about how I felt, but not being able to have Lana wasn't the reason why I decided to be with Lois, she wasn't some rebound. What happened between us was just-"

"Fate." Oliver replied, hard acceptance in his voice even though he didn't like the reality of swallowing that pill. "I do believe the boy has become a man, folks."

Clark didn't believe in fate or believed it had a hand in what transpired that night between Lois and himself all those months ago. Destined to be? Written in the stars, were they? Right now with her fighting so hard to be away from him, it really wasn't looking that way. As for him growing up, he could attest to that himself. Letting go of the one person that kept him in the past and had reduced his time to feeling sorry for himself instead of out there helping others more, had him changing in ways he wouldn't once believed possible.

Out there searching for the woman he gave his heart to on a silver platter and not knowing whether she harbored any inkling of the same, out there searching for her around the world. Taking that step out of his comfort bubble, he saw what he was missing, what the world needed as he stopped to help one dire need after another along the way. He saw exactly the reason why Oliver formed the group of heroes, there was so much good to be done in the world.

Clark scrunched his face together in thought of his friend's words. "I don't know about fate, but I really do love her, Oliver and I really am sorry you're hurting."

"Yea, I am." Oliver whispered to himself in self pity, before swiping his hands down his face over red shot eyes to mask away any forming tears. "Look, I'm not really the person right now to be all touchy feely with but I appreciate you being a better man than I probably would have been about this, Clark."

"I don't believe that for a second, you don't give yourself enough credit, Oliver."

"Well, be it as it may, I'm not the one you should be talking to."

"Chloe." Clark gave voice to the answer Oliver couldn't bring himself to say out loud. "Thank you."

The blonde archer just saluting him off with his finger tips from his slouched position; elbows on his glass top mini bar as his tall alien friend gave a curt nod before boarding and leaving on the elevator.

* * *

 _The Talon, Chloe and Lois' apartment..._

Clark was there in seconds flat from super-speeding all the way from Metropolis, his visit with Oliver, hand turning knob and opening the door to see his other blonde friend stuffing some clothes into an over night bag and it wasn't the only thing she was busy with from the look around the apartment.

"What's with the boxes?" He asked, startling the petit blonde who whipped around to see him, even with all their years of friendship she could never get use to his sudden appearances.

"Clark!" Chloe saying his name in a way that said she was very surprised indeed to see him, without so much as a warning he would guess.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confirming his suspicions, pushing back her short blonde hair nervously from her face. _Thanks for the heads up, Oliver._ Her thoughts not going unnoticed by a pair of glazing blue eyes as he super-sped over to the black over night bag.

His hands picking up a few articles of clothing to raise up in the air. "These are Lois' clothes."

Chloe whipped around, snatching back the clothes from his hand to stuff back into the bag. "Stalker much, Clark? What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"I just came from Oliver's, something is going on. He wouldn't say as much but I have the feeling if anyone knows anything about Lois it would be her cousin and who I thought was my best friend." Clark's biting words wrinkling the petit blonde's nerves as she continued around the small apartment packing away more of their stuff just to not be idle in anger.

"Clark, this isn't about whose loyalties come first. You of all people should know that, I've kept your secret faithfully for years even from those I care about the most. Lois is my cousin and if she asked the same of me, how can you really fault me for keeping the same code of ethics."

"Then why does this feel like so much more then Lois running away because I confessed my feelings to her?"

This had Chloe taking one of his own cues and spinning around fast to face him, as she read between the lines, with scrunched brows and shock written all over on her face. "What? You told Lois you love her?"

Chloe shook her head, there was so big of a missing puzzle piece to the story her dear cousin was keeping away, not just a baby and it was all giving her one major headache. Trying to dissuade from revealing anymore than necessary, since it seems even in battered state Oliver kept his mouth shut on certain details. "Well there you go Clark, the reason why my cousin has been so flighty from you. Anything resembling intimacy would have Lois packing, especially after the battle between you two and ignoring certain emotions."

"I know she told you about what happened that night she came home to Oliver's Dear Jane message."

"Yea you two got drunk and landed in bed, which from what I know of you Clark, you can't get drunk like the rest of us..." Chloe squinted her grey eyes at him in accusation.

"Chloe it wasn't like that...I would never take advantage of Lois, of anyone. How could you think such a thing of me?"

"I'm sorry, just trying to get my facts straight here, Clark, after so many missing plot holes of movie-thon Lane and Kent over these past hectic months of my life. I'm seriously finding it hard to keep up with the story line and find it very exhausting in doing so anymore!"

The tall blue-eyed alien walked up to his friend and wrapped her in his arms, comforting her with a hug, seeing how stressed and on edge she appeared to be. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

"You both should be." Tears sprung to her eyes and wet his shirt as she pressed her face into her best friend's hard chest. "I only played what I thought was right, but even those lines are starting to blur together...What happened between you and Lois, Clark?"

He walked her over to her plush cough, sitting down next to her as he raked his strong hand through his thick locks. "I don't know what happened, Chloe, I've been battling things on the outside for so long, I guess it was just easy to ignore the things that were going on inside me."

"It didn't help that you lived most of your life behind Lana colored goggles." Chloe stated obviously.

Clark gave her a pointed look and she lift her hands in surrender, nodding for him to continue. "When Lois came over that night with those two six packs, never once did I think it would end up where we did. We've done these innocent, just friends, nights plenty of times but she brought some off-brand beer and after we had practically finished both packs. Lois read the contents..."

Chloe could only guess but she hit the nail right on the head. "Red kryptonite?"

"And blue...I felt free, normal for once. The weight of the world wasn't on my shoulders and those feelings I kept ignoring finally broke free. Chloe, I was spending the night feeling sorry for myself about Lana taking that walk to be Mrs Luther. Under the red Kryptonite I could have easily sped away and stole Lana from Lex on their honeymoon and she would have willingly came with me."

The blonde reporter brow rose to that tidbit of info but didn't interrupt as he continued. "But even knowing that Lana would have willing came with me, I stayed with Lois, because since she walked through my door that night, not once did Lana ever enter my mind. And what I realized and confessed to Lois, just as much, I could never really dwell on Lana when I was around Lois."

"Wow," Chloe responded seeing him in a different light, he wasn't the same woe-is-me person she knew he could tend to be at times. "You've really seemed to have changed for the better, Clark."

"Thanks to Lois." He replied. "Looking for her over these past five months, I traveled the world, Chloe, I saw things, some terrible things, but there is good out there and I helped people so much different from myself. It felt...amazing! I see why, now, you work so had with Oliver and his crew; we all have a responsibility to bring about a difference in this world. I'm proud of you, Chloe."

The blonde could feel her cheeks heat up as they turned red, and a cheesy smile graced her lips. "Don't pour on the sweetness just yet, Clark, I don't think I'm really deserving of those words, not in the situation I'm in..." Seeing as he was about to comment on just that she plowed ahead. "...and you still have yet to tell me what else happened between you two, because I doubt even hopped up on red-k would you finally spill out the fact that you love my stubborn cousin."

Leaving out very intimate details, Clark told Chloe the gist of how it wasn't just one night shared between them. Not willing to loose Lois and push her to run, he went along with acting like nothing was happening between them and took what he could get from the brunette that he was finding he was deeply falling head over heels for. Until, that is, during one of their 'meetings' months in, he just couldn't hold back any longer...

Clark sighed satisfied, he couldn't wipe the wide grin off of his face even if he wanted to, as he laid on his back on top of his bed with a just as satisfied Lois sprawled on his chest. She allowing him to pull her down on top of him to snuggle after her wild 'ride' that took them both to orgasm heaven moments ago. Now, his hand rubbed lazy paths up and down her smooth back that made her shiver and him smile while her fingers drew patterns over the planes of his chiseled chest.

Still bathing in the afterglow of another exhilarating orgasm, Lois sighed, more like purred her approval with satisfying mewls as her fingers continued to do pleasurable things to his pecks. Clark gave out a little chuckle with the sounds she made, as if knowing exactly that, she raised her great-sex, mused-hair covered head to slit hazel eyes at him.

"Laughing at me, Smallville?" A smirk on her full pouty lips, still swollen from his rough, delicious kisses.

His hand pushed back chestnut strands from her face as he cupped her cheek, thumb caressing circles upon her skin. His blues stranded in a hazel green forest and not caring for an exit. _God, she's beautiful._

These moments few and rare when it came to intimate moments between them, only when she was in a really good mood, did he get to see peeks of her vulnerable side with those walls she kept so high, finally down. Not running off after the deed or multiple deeds were done, with him still hard and wanting more of her, as she would leave him with a wink and her words, "Cya round, Smallville". Still all an act as if they haven't spent months getting to know each other on biblical terms.

Those goodbyes between them, he found he was hating more and more as these _booty calls_ were definitely not part of the type of person he was raised to be and not what he wanted of one Lois Joanne Lane. He didn't see her just for her body- it was her mind, her spirt, all of it he craved. This, what they were doing, applied the complete opposite and left the implication that they could see other people if they wanted. They weren't in a relationship, there were no off limits in this game they played.

He wasn't even aware of the rules to give him a winning chance!

And one Clark Jerome Kent couldn't see himself sharing her or seeing Lois be with anyone else that wasn't him. Like a spark to a match, a switch to a light, Clark Kent realized one thing exactly in that moment, he wasn't just head over heels for the feisty one cradled on top of him. He wanted it all, the whole enchilada; to wake up with Lois in his arms like this every morning. To make her moan his name every night, and him alone, as he drove his body into her pliant one that molded so like a missing piece of his soul. He wanted to hold her hand in public, to kiss, not caring who was around to witness. He wanted many dates and days not hiding what they were to each other.

 _I'm in love! I love her! I Love Lois Lane!_ His heart seized in his chest with this revelation and dread all the same, for to her this was just a game.

"I wouldn't dare." He sounded breathless, even to Lois as she felt the shift of air between them and a seriousness she always tried to avoid during these times take place.

"You better not, farm boy." She teased with a gulp, for a lack of something better to say and to return back to their playful banter, her hand automatically striking out to give a playful punch to his shoulder like so many other times she's done.

Clark caught her fist in his hand and used it as leverage to pull her down to his lips in a searing kiss that was so much different from the frenzied hot and rough ones they usually partook in. This was deep and slow as he poured all the feelings in his heart that he held for the woman so Independent in his arms, pouring out all that he couldn't put into words. Love.

She felt the difference and knew lines were being crossed, her hands instantly going to his pecks to push off the bed when his hands in a flash wrapped around her waist and tightened to keep her in place on top of his body. With equally as fast movements, he flipped them over so he was the one on top of her. His body braced on his elbows to keep from putting his full weight on her, just their important parts touching; their lowers halves. Him settled nicely between her open thighs.

"What the hell, Smallville?!" Lois complained of his quickness with capturing her so effortlessly. She telling herself it was only because she was letting him, she tangled with guys his size and bigger because of her well honed fighting skills, Thanks to Daddy, she always came out on top, where she liked it.

"Lois, what are we doing?" Clark asked all seriousness in his tone.

Lois blew out a breath of air in exasperation as she said with a snarky reply. "I was trying to take a nap and you...well you're kinda invading my personal space here. And holding me prisoner..." A sexy smile crossing her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "...but if I knew you wanted to play."

Clark brushed off her advances or distractions of another round. "Lois I'm serious...I'm talking about us. Lois and Clark. Clark and Lois as a couple."

Eyes bugging from her head and arms unwrapping from his neck she pushed back against his chest again but he proved to be an unmovable object at will "Whoa, slow down there cowboy, you just went from ten to a hundred and ten in two seconds flat. And who said anything about being a couple? We're having fun remember?"

"Lois, I feel stronger when you're around...I...I don't want what this is between us to be written off as just some friends with benefits thing. I don't see you as just someone I'm with for sex, I'm not that kind of person and neither are you. I want us-"

"Clark, I have done this dating thing and wrong so many times before, maybe this is what's best. Maybe there's just no one out there for me..."

"No, I don't believe it." His voice soft, his eyes baring a message she wasn't ready to read as he wrapped a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lois, I lo-"

Not giving him time to finish, she pushed her face up toward his quickly, connecting their lips in a fierce, heated kiss to wipe his mind of talks; where she defintiely feared they were heading. Her hands between their bodies snaking down to capture his hard member firmly to stroke up and down her hungry pussy and slip between her wet, waiting folds. Equal hisses and groans of ecstasy spilled from their lips as she helped him enter her overheated body.

Clark gloved to the brim with her pleasures, lowered his body weight enough to keep her from being in control as he moved in and out of her slowly. Lois squirmed beneath him, trying to pick up the pace, trying to make their fucking like all their other times, fast and hard, but he wasn't having it. His mouth moved on hers in the same rhythm as his body, deep and leisured, reaching parts of her body that felt like he reached her most inner parts-touching her soul.

Lois groaned breathily between kisses, hands pressing down on his shoulders to get him to comply, "Move. Faster."

He ignored her commands this time, allowing his body to do the speaking she wouldn't let him say with words. She moaned his name none the less, at the friction his wide member caused against her inner walls, soaking and clenching around him. She felt him, felt all of him in this relaxed pace, not just physically but emotionally too as his lack of words displayed this way, spoke volumes. Clark Kent was pouring out his heart, he wasn't fucking her, they weren't merely having sex. He was making love to her body, to her soul.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes at the sweetness of it all, making her feel like no man had accomplish before; she was cherished, beautiful inside and out to him. Clark wrapped his hands around her face, holding her head in place as his tongue gave tender strokes inside her mouth savoring the sweet cavern. Never allowing their kiss to go any faster then he wanted. Not giving her an ounce of speed as with his lower half; his cock gave leisured strokes in and out over and over- and over again. Sweet sensations of his warmth, of his light, of his love building to a freney into her until she chocked out his name with a cry and a push against his chest that he willing allowed himself to be moved off of her.

Lois quickly put distance between them, sitting on the edge of his bed and wrapping one end of the white sheet of his bed around herself while he covered his lower half with the other end. Her voice shaky and hands too as she nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. She felt so out of her element, if it wasn't for the lack of clothing she would have definitely bolted down the stairs and out of the house. Modesty be damned she was still very much considering it

"What the hell was that, Smallville?"

Clark pushed out a breath, raking both hands down his face. "Lois, I can't do this anymore."

"Fine, friends it is, no more benefits." She half joked out in a rush, banter was her territory with him, anything more threatened their friendship and thanks to her hormonal self it might have already been headed that way.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He reprimanded lightly, arms crossed over broad chest and fumbled nervously with his words. "I can't keep pretending there is nothing here besides se-this!"

Lois gave a small smile he couldn't see, her sweet, innocent Smallville, she was wondering how long he was going to put up with this from her. He definitely wasn't the fuck mindless and run type. He was the kind of guy who wanted to take a girl out for dinner and a movie, to show off to his parents and down the line propose his life to settle down.

The problem was she was starting to want it too but not just that, starting to believe she could be the girl in his fantasy. Not after the visit she had though, she couldn't be in the way. Her hands instinctively resting on her stomach that would start to show in a matter of time-They couldn't get in the way of what he was suppose to become.

Taking her silence as all signs of wrong, Clark inched closer, his hand tentatively reaching out to rub soothing circles around her back. "We can do this right. Start over and take things slow."

She laughed to herself as tears slipped down her cheeks, it was time to end this. "I can't do this."

"Lois?"

Modesty left on the bed, she got up letting the sheet slip from her nude curvy body, a little more so then months before as she busily went about picking up her clothes and putting them all. "No, Clark, we have to stop. It was fun and distracting for awhile but I can't keep doing this to you...I can't give you what you want."

Clark slipped on boxers walking to her as she struggled to put on her shirt over her head. "And why is that?"

"Because you're not Oliver." She wanted to take them back as soon as she said it, she felt instantly cold, and terrible from the lie and tried to reach out to him but he turned away. It was for the best, not for her but for him.

"You're right I'm not blonde or a billionaire, but I took you more for someone who didn't care about those things."

Lois didn't try to fight it, better just to rip off this band aid then let it fester. "See, you don't know me as well as you think. We wouldn't work."

"You're lying. I do know you, Lois." He rounded on her, erasing the scant inches between their bodies, his hands closing on her hips to pull her against him "You're the woman that I love."

"What?" She squeaked, her hazel eyes raised wide to him with shock and tears in them.

His hand on her face as he pulled her in for a tender kiss. "I love you, Lois."

For a moment, all she allowed herself to feel of his love. One she was so very undeserving of, before pulling away. "I have to go."

"Lois." His hand caught her wrist bringing her to a halt, she facing away not seeing the begging contorted on his handsome, beautiful face.

"Let it go, Clark, please." She prided herself for not allowing her voice to break, because everything else inside was definitely shattering.

It felt like an eternity before he could will himself to release her hand and she bolted through his bedroom door as soon as he did. Not even one last look back over her shoulder at him. If he knew that was going to be the last time he ever saw Lois Lane, he would have fought harder to keep her in his life. To keep her under him and never let her go.

"So I let her go and I haven't see her since, Chloe." He sighed painfully and turned to his friend, the question on his face, deep in his baby blues before it could even come out of his mouth.

"Clark, I hope you understand I can't-" Chloe began to protest but surprisingly he didn't ask the same question as always.

"How is she, Chlo?"

The blonde sighed, this was something she could answer. "She's good, Clark. Happy with the way things are going right now. We've found an apartment together in Metropolis to be closer to the Inquisitor, the Daily Planet and Watchtower."

"Your headquarters for Oliver's group?" He nodded his head toward her as he asked and she nodded with pride, an equally as proud grin on her lips.

"You should really join us in the fight, Clark. Join our _merry band_ , as everyone likes to tease Oliver, now that you see the work we have on our hands out in the world."

Clark's face concentrated in thought for a beat before he looked up to his long time friend a beaming, toothy smile on his face. "You know, I think you're right, Chlo, I think I need to expand my horizon."

Chloe gave him a knowing look, the corner of her lips upturned in a side smirk. "I see city lights, tall buildings and lots of traffic in your future, Mr Kent."

And maybe even one feisty, brunette reporter as fate may have it.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Please Review! Next chapter, a member of the Kent family finds out about their newest member. How and What happens? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Oh, Baby!

-A/N: Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys are enjoying! :)

 **Chapter 6: Oh, Baby!**

* * *

 _3 Months later...Dark Alley, Metropolis..._

Black knee-high, heeled boots clanked on the uneven, dirty concrete covered in muck and other unmentionables she rather not think about right now. In the distance sirens and horns sounded-the city life, water dripped repeatedly somewhere, something scattered to her right she hoped was a cat and not a rat; those things could be huge-the size of a small dog. All the while trying to breath through her mouth as to not smell the rancid atmosphere of the dingy alleyway, making her stomach curl.

Yet, this wasn't as bad as some of the other hell holes she met informants, it was actually a step up, as unbelievable as that was. She still couldn't believe it though, she had connections! They weren't anything really to brag about and not many, but, hey, it was a start and she was on her way to being a star reporter, alright. There was a Pulitzer or two in her future, she just knew it. Could feel it in her bones. Or the very least a Kerth award.

Lois stopped at the vibration in the front pocket of her grey dress suit, hand pulling out the illuminating cell phone and instantly putting it to her ear.

"How's the baby?" Her voice not hiding the worry in her tone.

"Geez, Lois, you're the mascot for first time moms everywhere, you know that? I would like to believe you have a little faith in me."

The brunette reporter exhaled in relief, at the teasing note of her cousin's voice on the other end of the line. "Sorry, babes, I guess I'm just a wreck anytime I'm away from Sammy for any length of time. I don't know if I'll ever get use to this mommy stuff."

"Yea, I can tell, he's almost three months and you still keep running out of the shower about a hundred times just to check to make sure he's ok. He gets a kick out of it, though, and cracks up seeing you soaked and rushing back off again."

Lois rolled her eyes, she wasn't that bad. Ok, maybe just a tad bit. "Point being, Chlo?"

"He's with me, Lo, I'm not going to let anything happen to him." The tall reporter could practically see her baby cousin shake her head with amusement. "And I don't mind the flashes of the Lane Twins, being as I'm a girl, but the other members of the Justice League really don't need to see what you're working with, Miss Lane. You almost gave poor Bart a heart attack."

Lois could hear her cousin laugh and joined along. "Cuz, he excused himself in the other bathroom for a long time. I doubt it was a heart attack he was having."

"Lois!" Chloe admonished with a giggle and roll of her own grey eyes. "And when are you going to settle on a nickname? He has several of them, Lo."

"Johnathan Jerome Samuel Lane Kent Jr." Lois saying the incredibly long name of her months old son and sighed, it was a mouthful, but she could be so very indecisive. "John-John, Jae, little John, Sammy, Jo-Jo, Jr...I don't know I can't decide. Anyway how's my lil guy?"

"My godson is having way too much fun with his godfather. Ollie says, 'hi', by the way." Chloe repeating the greeting from the blonde archer, her eyes going from the athletic-slender man, tossing baby a little in the air and catching him effortlessly.

"Quality time going ok with our merry leader?" Lois asked as she stepped further in the shadows of the rundown path, it was getting close to time to meet her source.

"Do you even need to ask? You know Jae adores Oliver." Chloe replied and they could both hear laughter from the baby as Oliver blew raspberries on the baby's belly as he drooled, biting down gums on his own chubby little fingers.

Lois smiled warmly hearing her son's giggles and turned her attention to her cousin. "I was talking about my blonde cousin and the blonde archer."

"Funny." Chloe bit out with sass. "You know we're just friends, right, and he's my boss too, Lois. Not to mention your ex."

"Uh-huh. Of which you know, nothing even remotely physical happened between us. So, no worry of sloppy seconds." Lois smirked teasingly and added just to bust her chops even more with a sly smirk. "Just make sure my son's little eyes doesn't see anything he shouldn't."

"Lois!" Chloe huffed out with burning cheeks, turning quickly away from Oliver and his raised brow toward her. "Let's get off that track, shall we? How's the Daily Planet's upcoming star reporter?"

"Little too early in the game to be called that, but I guess as long as Mr. White is impressed by me, so far, there is always hopes of me getting out of that damn musty basement."

"Don't worry, Lois, Perry has to be blind to not see how far you've come in the journalism world. The Journalist gods are impressed."

"Thanks, babe, I wish you could be by my side, though. Stupid Luther letting you go, just to days later, sell the paper anyway. I can still talk to the Chief to get your old job back, you know."

"Chief? Does Perry like you calling him that?"

"No." Lois laughed highly bemused, picturing her high-blood-pressured boss blowing his lid and roaring for her to quit calling him that. "He gets a kick out of it."

Chloe shook her head. "Besides I found my calling as Watch Tower. These boys here need me more then you ever will, Lo. You're doing an awesome job kicking all kinds off butt out there on your own on the mean streets of Metropolis. You don't need me."

The reporter sighed. "I know, I just miss having you around...having someone around. I miss our Chlo-Lo times as Ace reporters. Well, you were the Ace, I was just a wannabe at the time."

"Now look at you." Chloe said with pride in her voice for her older cousin.

"Yea." Lois agreed equally as proud of herself and still in disbelief that she worked at the Daily Planet which was a major step up from writing Tabloid sleaze at the Inquisitor. "Whoa, look at the time I gotta go, my guy will be here any minute now."

"Becareful, Lois, you have a baby to come home to." Chloe's brave but worried voice sounded in her ear.

"Always, give John-John, my love." Now wasn't the time to loose her head with worry, she had a job to do and a son to get safely home to.

"I will, bye."

"Bye." Lois ended the call, stuffing her cell phone back inside her front pocket as a can skittered across the uneven concrete of the dank alley. Lois jumped and twirled around in fighting stance ready to take down whoever dared to cross her path.

She relaxed some and blew out a breath, seeing the skittish, almost anorexic man step into the only light dimly glowing yellow beams into the small opening housing an overstuffed dumpster and dozens of empty milk crates. It was her informant she been having dealings with for a month or so now. He was a shifty little man, but his intel proved more then valuable in getting what she needed for a story or two.

"Relax, it's just me." His eyes darting from one side to another as if expecting at any moment to be busted on some sleazy deal gone wrong.

"You're late, Chuck."

"Looks whose talking the Queen of being on time."

She gave him a brow raised and a set glare for his snarky reply, she was getting better when it came to being on time. "Touché, what you got for me?"

"You got my money?" He demanded softly, eyes still shifting around with unease.

Lois held a white envelope up filled with twenties, her hazels scrutinizing him. "Like I don't know already. Two hundred like always." Her head nodding toward him to get talking. "Now, what you have for me?"

He looked around one more time, slowly and thoroughly before pulling out a small black book from his soiled-looking clothing. "Here are names and addresses of some shady characters those dirty cops working for the MPD are dealing with. Enough of a start for you to track down some hard evidence. Look up the losers and get a front page story. Win. Win."

Lois brows furrowed as she narrowed hazel eyes at him in suspicion. "How did you come by such address book?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone handing you a story on a silver platter." He was visibly shaking like he would wet his pants, Lois was starting to have a gut feeling something was very wrong here.

"Two hundred dollars does a lot of talking." She shrugged nonchalantly, wondering what exactly wasn't he telling her as warning bells inside was shrilling louder and louder as the seconds ticked by. But she been in enough sticky situation to know when to keep a cool head.f

"Lets just say I want one cop in particular on that list to go down for all the trouble he has caused me." He turned his head more into the dim light allowing Lois to see the black and purple around his swollen left eye.

Lois scrunched up at the obvious pain it must of caused him. "Pretty nice shiner there, what you do to deserve that?"

"Whatever happened to innocent til proven guilty? I saw one of the dirty SOB cops dealing drugs to a outside gang. I was in the wrong spot at the wrong time. He saw I recognized him as one of MPD and took me out back for all my troubles, if you know what I mean."

"Why didnt you report him, turn him in for beating you senseless and dealing drugs on a side hustle?"

"Come on Lane, you really think anyone is going to believe me over MPD's finest? I got a rap sheet as long as my arm. How do you think I recognized him in the first place?"

Lois nodded her head in understanding, he was right, when it came to people below the law and Metropolis Police Force, it was a no-brainer who would be seen as the right party in this situation. Even if it was the police that were doing the wrong in this case, things like that just seemed to get overlooked purposefully. "Don't worry I'll make sure he gets what he desrves for thinking hes above the law. I'll make sure they all do."

"Im hoping you're right, Miss Lane, that youre not like the other reporters who just want a story on the front page and could give a crap about helping out us little guys."

"Chuck, youll find out I'm not like most reporters. Soon the world will know too, I give you my word, I'll bring these dirty cops to justice for what they done." Lois said determined to do just what she said, this is what she was here for, why her heart went into the job because people like Chuck who just couldn't get a break in life, as well as other who cried out for a voice to speak on their behalf. She had plenty of voice to use and she was going to put it to a damn good use. This was her purpose.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? If it aint our boy chuck and some side meat?"

Lois and her informant instantly turned around to three broad, very built men who had the look of cops written all over them, even dressed down, the arura of men in uniform was on them. They stepped from an adjacent alley walking side by side before stopping a few feet in front of them. Chuck quickly backed up to Lois' side fearfully recognizing the brutes who just stepped from the shadows.

"Chuck are these the men on that list?" Lois asked in a low voice, never wavering her deep green eyes from the men.

"No they're just rookies who want to get in the good graces of those cops. So they do side jobs for them-"

"Shut your fucking face old man! Seems like you need to learn another lesson." One of the brute with spiked red hair and sun-kissed tan skin, cracked his knuckles making his point across of what lesson he intended to give.

"Hey, leave him alone." Lois warned stepping some in front of her informant that looked like a small breeze could push him over.

"Shut up, bitch." Another rookie with natural dark skin snapped from his mouth with a steely glare.

"Your mama must be really proud, real gentleman with that mouth." Lois bit out, narrowing own gaze right back.

The guy went to go to her in a intimidating gesture but was held back by the one in the middle, dirty blonde hair, nice clean cut, strong jaw, wide shoulders like the rest of them. Whom seem to be calling the shots, leader of the greasy group. "Cool it, this doesnt need to get physical. Besides we can look real good on the force taking down this bust."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck whispered scared of the turn of events.

The rookies passed knowing looks between the three of them, leering smiles on their faces as they stepped closer to the two; reporter and informant as they took a step back from the imposing forces advancing on them.

One of the rookies' hands going from his own sport coat pockets to that of Chuck's front jean pockets, pulling out small bags of drugs. "Look what we have here. Is that heroine? You can go away for a long time for that shit, Chuck."

Chuck shook his head violently side to side, sweating bullets from the situation. "That's not mine! I swear!"

"You planted that on him and you know it!" Lois went to try to defend her informant when the rookie with straight blonde buzz cut stepped in her path.

"Hey, you're interfering with police business, but seeing as Chuck here came here to get lucky for paid services, looks like you'll be heading downtown to the station too."

Lois' face boiled with anger hearing the dirty cop imply she was prostituting. "I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet unless you want to be blasted all over tomorrow's front page, I suggest you retract all the crap you're trying to pull and run with your tail between your legs like good lil' bitches."

"Oooh, big words for someone who's gonna spend the night in a jail cell, honey." He smirked, his eyes raking over her body from her feet up to her head, starring mighty hard at two particular assets before settling on her face. "But I'm willing to make a deal if I can sample the goods, What'cha, say?."

His hand sliding down the column of her neck to close in on the mounds of flesh peaking out from the slight opening of her dress jacket, only to be snatched away by the feisty reporter's own hand and twisted back by his thumb. The blonde rookies' shouts echoing in the small alley in torment. "I told the last guy who tried to pull that move, he was going to pull back a stump."

"Are you fucking kidding me here?! You just assaulted an officer!" The rookie with spiked red hair screamed out at her, his face contorted in rage.

Before Lois could react, a back hand slapped violently against her face leveling her to the ground as her palm went up to the searing pain instinctively, pulling back blood from her busted lip.

She looked up dazed at the laughing men swimming before her hazel eyes, seeing six of them instead of the three she knew was really there. From the corner, she saw Chuck trying to come to her aide but he was no match against the three beefy men. They rounded on him, a fist thrown connecting with poor Chuck's stomach, causing him to double over in pain and a loud groan.

More fists were soon added, connecting over and over with his smaller body until he collapsed to his knees unable to keep on his feet and then he curled up like a fetus on the ground as they delivered blow after blow.

"Leave him alone!" The exact words Lois was about to say as she dizzly tried to get back up on shaky legs. But the deep booming voice came from the shadows as a figured emerged in red and blue.

"What the hell?" One of the rookies nervously shouted as they turned instinctively pulling out their concealed guns at the same time pointing it toward what they could barely see, what it was that spoke as it hid in the deep shadows of the alley.

"Show yourself or we'll cap your ass for intruding on police matters!" The leader of the slimy group spoke, his hand shaking slightly as his gun stayed in the air.

The infuriating voice sounded in a different direction this time and from the sound of it's menacing tone, whatever it was, was pissed. "The law is suppose to uphold justice not take it and do what you please."

"Buddy, youre about two secounds away from being filled with lead."

"With all due respect officers you should put those down before someone get hurt."

"Keep talking from the shadows, tough guy, we're the ones with the guns."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." His final words before red beams could be seen heating up the metal guns in their hands until they were glowing themselves and way too hot for the mere mortals to hold. They yelled in pain and dropped the useless weapons to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do!" The dirty blonde cop screamed in panic as the men searched wildly around in fear as a small, secretive smile claimed the reporter's lips, eyes lighting up in glee from the dramatics displayed around. Now, he's just showing off.

Moving way too fast to be identified, the figure was nothing but a blur of red and blue color as it rushed the three low lives, throwing them hard against the wall behind them, they falling unconscious to the ground below, bodies limp and unmoving. A gush of air announced his arrival behind her, Lois turned her head to see the blur of color over Chuck's unconscious body before in a blink of an eye, his body was gone and the three dirty cops as well.

Another second passed and she could feel a slight disturbance of wind tickle the small hairs on the back of her neck, his speed making her head swim in dizzy circles again. She slowly raised to her feet, hand going to her temple at the oncoming of a migraine after the blow she took. His comforting hand on her shoulder to help steady her footing as his voice came inches from her ear.

"I'm sorry if I took so long. Are you ok?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice, not from her ears. She been around him too many times to known what he felt at times toward her.

Lois gave a small laugh, her body shivering and it wasn't from the cool night air but more from the pressure of his hand on her shoulder. Her own hand reaching up gently to caress his fingers lightly with her own delicate ones. "You put an end to what could have been a very bad situation in 3 seconds flat."

"Two seconds flat...but, whose counting?" His rich deep voice whispered huskily, a hint of boyish charm mixed in his words.

She smiled widely hearing the note of tease in his voice. "Ego much?"

The reporter heard a small burst of glass before it went dark in the alcove of the alley they occupied, and the only faint lights coming some distance anyway from streetlights or window lights dimly illuminated by the buildings around them. What light was around didn't give enough to see much in the way of details just the way he wanted it as he took both of her shoulders in his strong, gentle hands and carefully spun her around to inspect the damage done to her face.

"We seriously have to stop meeting like this, Miss Lane." She could feel the warmth of his breath skitter across her lips and knew his own mouth was scant centimeters from her own, a delicious shiver went through her body at that thought.

Lois knew he could see perfectly well in the darkness cocooning them, from the abilities he revealed to her months ago, she knew he was using those advance eyes to check for any injuries. But besides a busted lip and maybe slight concussion, she knew she'd live to see another day of danger knocking down her door. Not that he was ever pleased about that little fact that seem to become of her life of late.

She shivered again when he placed his hand on her face, cupping her chin to tilt her head up for a better view and his thumb slid against the small cut on her swollen lip, she was sure would be purple soon. Breaking from the spell of intimacy that was so easy to fall into with the guy, she pulled her face away from his hand and tried on a glare, knowing he could see in the inkiness surrounding them.

"The phone booths have been quiet as of late and I can see you still don't trust me with your identity." Her voice was hard and accusing, but she was still hurt by the notion that he still didn't have faith in her to keep his secret. That they weren't as close as she believed they have become over the months.

"I've been busy this past week out of the country, sorry I didn't keep in touch and it's not like that. You know it's more for your protection then my own." He rushed to explain, knowing she would be upset but it would kill him if anything happened to her so his distance he had to keep at times.

Lois gulped, she was sounding like a pissed off girlfriend not like a possibly ignored sidekick, if she could even be labeled that. So what she helped The Blur on a few cases and seemed to be his go to girl when there was a need for assistance. Or even when there was no need, just to be an ear to listen to the things that troubled him. God knows she bent his ear a time or two, too many, never divulging anything too personal, though. God only knows how he would react to her putting her life in constant Jeopardy when she has a three month old home, depending on her safe return. Chloe more than made up in that department enough for a lifetime, she so didn't need a second person telling her how dangerous and selfish it is to constantly risk her life when she's a mom now.

Her natural chocolate hair, (She going back to her natural hair color since dying wasn't an option during pregnancy), swinging around her face as she shook head to shake away her thoughts and the line of conversation they were on and because she really wanted to know. "Is Chuck, ok?"

"He was beaten pretty badly, but I got enough word from a doctor that said he'll be just fine."

Lois closed the distance between them, her hand just naturally finding it's way to his cloth covered chest to feel the speeding of his heart that seem to be as fast as he could move. She feared it would burst at the rate it was going, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lip knowing he could be easily affected by her just as she could be riled up by him.

"I know I've said it a lot over the past months, but...Thank you...for saving my life. For always being there for me."

She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard a faint moan from the contact of her hand on him and electricity ignited as his own larger hand covered over the top of hers. "I always will."

She felt a pull like always being around him, as the rest of the space between them melted away and the world with it. Their bodies greedily pressed into each other to be closer than two people could possibly be without climbing inside each other. The sounds of their harsh breathing competing with the pounding of their racing hearts in her ears adding to the need she wanted in this instant and every other since the first time they met.

It was all so damn infuriating, though, to not be able to see his face because like all other times, the only face she could picture was Clark Kent's when it came to this stranger who felt so familiar, like coming home after months of hiatus. Her heart believing it was only from desire to be with the one man who set her aflame like no other, that allowed her to believe this complete stranger felt so familiar to her. And it was guilt that kept her from pursing anything further then this, between them or any man who shown interest. Her heart still fought for the one who staked claimed on it almost a year ago. Even when she tried to fight it tooth and nail she just couldn't allow herself to be with anyone else.

Lois bit her lip to keep from doing something stupid like kiss him, especially with his lips being just a breath away. Taking a deep breath she took a step back, severing the connection between their bodies. Unbeknownst to her, a smile broke out over The Blur's mouth from her actions, knowing that it was because she still had feelings for the real him and not his ego, but Clark didn't get to revel in it long as blaring sirens and screeching tires zipped by in the distance.

Lois' face turned from the direction of the noise back to his face "Sounds like it's going to be a busy night."

"Get straight home safely, Miss Lane, I'll be in touch." A caress from his hand upon her cheek before in a flash he was gone, off to save the day again.

But-Not before a light illuminated the dark alley, the one he burst with his heat vision replaced with a new one, bringing her out of the darkness. The corner of her lips curled into an appreciative smile at the gesture.

"Thanks." She said to no one, as she stood for a moment alone in the alley alcove before heels walking on the dirty, wet concrete ground headed her toward home.

Lois stopped suddenly as her phone gave a quick couple of vibrates, signaling an incoming message. She pulled her cell phone out to see a message sent by Perry.

 **From: Chief**

 **9:23pm**

 **I need you at the Daily Planet tomorrow**

 **morning 8am, sharp. I got an assignment**

 **for you.**

* * *

The door knob jingled as keys turned the tumblers in the lock, door swinging open to let in one battered and bruised snarky reporter as blonde cousin rounded the corner with bright smile that instantly died on her face seeing the swelled skin and purple-blue bruises on the one who entered.

"I was wondering when-Oh my god, Lois! What happened to your face?!" Chloe was instantly grabbing down her older cousin's face to do her own inspection.

"Careful, mother hen." Lois winced from the sting of her lip and pulled from her baby cousin's grasp as she walked further into the small apartment, tossing grey suit jacket and matching purse on the furniture along the way. Only one thing she needed more than a band-aide at that moment. "Besides you should have seen the other three."

Chloe eyes bulged from their sockets as she watched her older cousin make her way to her bedroom to check on her son. "Three? Lois."

"Hi, my John-John." Lois whispered, hand caressing her sleeping son's face, from his thick black locks down to his chubby rose-colored cheeks. Her face smiling adoringly toward the tiny slumbering package as her head laid on the rail of the crib watching him contently. Heart swelling to the point of bursting for the love she didn't think was possible to hold for a child, any child. Children just were never on the agenda, especially since she and them never mixed well. She could attest to that from past experiences and the great job she did with her baby sister Lucy, who was like her first child.

But this was different, He was hers and she was going to do everything in her power to not screw him up. She just hoped the past wasn't waiting around the corner anytime soon to take a major chunk from her ass. Sighing she let go of that thought and focused on the elephant in the room.

That elephant, all the while, her highly upset cousin, leaning against the entrance post of her bedroom door drilling holes into her body with cutting glares.

Lois rolled her hazels and made eye contact with the blonde who could be just as feisty as herself when she wanted to be, and right now the rivulets of being pissed were rolling off of her by the barrel full. The tall brunette broke away from her kid and reached up to pull out the pins of her hair letting it down as she kicked her heels across her bedroom softly and walked past her cousin. She didn't need to wake up the baby with the blow out that was sure to come from her young cousin who was starting to act like she was the mom of the both of them.

"Are you going to talk or continue to glare at me til I burst into flames?" Lois smirked picking up a bottle of water from their kitchen counter and taking a sip.

"Lois, when you said you'd be careful, you didn't mention the fact that there would possibly be a brawl in a back alley somewhere." Chloe exasperated, wanting badly to strangle some since into the brunette.

"Well, wasn't exactly expecting it, Cuz, but you know me and danger. I can't stay away." Lois flippantly teased just to grate her nerves.

"I'm glad one of us can be light hearted about this. Lois I love Jae like a son but I don't want to end up replacing you as his mother any time soon."

Her words did it's job and got Lois to sober up on the matter. "Look I know I can be stubborn-"

Chloe scoffed at the understatement of her words but only shrugged as Lois glared and stayed quite so her older cousin could continue. "...and sometimes I do take risks I shouldn't but John-John is always on the forefront of my mind with any decision I make and I really don't go looking out for trouble 90% of the time."

"It's the 10% that worries me Lois, you need to take less risks."

"Well, stop worrying, I'm fine, thanks to my very own guardian angel." Lois smiled widely as she thought on her hero.

"The blur saved your life again." Chloe cocked her brow. _Those two seemed to be getting closer_ , the thought running in her mind. "What does that make? Save two-fifty of your life since you met the guy?"

Lois screwed her face to the side in a glare and tossed a water bottle at Chloe, aiming for her head but her cousin caught it before it could do any damage. "Shutup. He doesn't save me that much and there were a few times I saved him. Thank you very much."

"Yea, like once." Chloe laughed to the annoyance of her cousin, who was more like a sister.

"Anyway, I need to ask a big favor, you free tomorrow morning to watch Jae?" Lois asked hopefully, she knew she was running out of brownie points and rushed in to explain at the hesistancy she read there on her baby cousin's face. "Nothing dangerous, I promise, Perry called me in for a special assignment at the office."

"Lois, you know I love Jae and I'll watch him anytime you need me to." Chloe replied earnestly and returned the grateful smile that Lois was giving, following her to their quaint living room and sitting next to her on the couch. "Any idea what he wants?"

Lois said with a dismissive head shake and raised shoulders. "None, but as long as he doesn't try to do something stupid like try to partner me up with someone again, he won't get any problems from me."

* * *

 _Next day..., Daily Planet..._

"I woke up yesterday and you know what came to me?" Perry asked enthusiastically and with too much glee for the early hour it was, but Lois didn't even try to answer knowing he would just steam roll along with his story. And just like she predicted with bemused grin. "What great, Elvis Level, idea revealed itself-how I can keep my up incoming favorite star reporter alive and in line long enough to see a Pulitzer I know she has on the path before her?"

The beaming smile spread out wide on Lois' face disappearing just as quick as it came, from the words that continued to pour out from her Editor in Chief's mouth. Her heart seized in her chest with realization where he was going with his line of conversation, having her hazel eyes go wide in fear and head shake vehemently side to side.

"Perry, no!" "A partner!" They both spoke in unison, to one's excitement of having someone to tame his said reporter and getting her out of his hair somewhat and to the other's horror who was ready to storm herself from the basement and never look back again.

"No?" Mr White dragging out the word from her reply, not accustomed to having anyone go against his wishes.

"Look, Chief-Mr White-Perry, not that I don't value your insight and experience here on this, but I work better alone." She gritted out between teeth, nearly masking the whine in her words.

"I wasn't asking here, Lane, it's a package deal. You and him or adios! Besides I have enough grays on my own, I don't need you adding to them."

"Him?" Lois huffed out with a roll of eyes, hearing the sex of her new partner. "I don't need a sitter! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Your twenty-two hospital visits in the past two months says other wise."

"Oooh, it wasn't that many." Lois dismissed in annoyance, walking away to steel her nerves with a fresh cup of coffee at the refreshments table.

"You may be a army brat and trained in combat, Sweetheart, but this old man is going to have an aneurism if I have to worry about loosing the only reporter I can really tolerate in this basement." Perry voice in a fatherly tone as he placed his olden hand on her shoulder to soothe the rage that was boiling inside the young one.

Acquaintances through Martha Kent, some months back when she finally came around the farm after her four months or so of being away, to finally see her farm boy. Only to learn from his mother that he was studying abroad around the world-with heavy heart too, since she built up courage finally to tell him what took her over a year to reveal-He, Clark Kent, was a father to a three month old. But, instead, meeting someone who set her on the right path in her life and giving her a chance in the Journalistic world when Luther did a major lay off days before he sold the Daily Planet and Perry becoming the new Editor in Chief.

Since, he's become a father figure only one person ever had the honor of being until his untimely death, Johnathan Kent.

Hazel green eyes cocked at him and smirk on her lips as taking a quick sip of coffee and placing down on the refreshment table, she turned around to face him. "Really, the basement? Please, I'm the only reporter you can tolerate period."

Mr White gave a lowly chuckle in his throat, hands stuffing in his business suit, she was right but she didn't have to know that. Besides, she already knew he had a soft spot for her, they being so much alike. A daughter he never got to have in life with it being too late to even consider having children now. His job being his life, left little else in the way as priority.

"So, you're staying on board then?"

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good, because I want you to come introduce yourself." Perry said latching his arm quickly through hers and steering her toward the elevators to go to his office on the higher floors before she could huff out a protest.

"Is this necessary!" Lois groaned in protest anyway.

His hand still firmly on her upper arm, he ushered her from the elevator once they reached his floor. "I want a 110% from you on this, Lois, he's a little green in the news world but he has a lot of potential and with your aide...Well, lets just say, I'm sure you guys will be good for each other."

"Stop selling him to me already, I said yes...not like I have a choice." Lois blustered, yanking her arm free from his grip, she feeling like she was being lead to a firing squad, not on her way to meet her new partner.

Their feet taking them through the hustle and bustle of the bull pen, where Lois longed to be one day, until they stood in front of the window door, frosted pane decorated with the golden insignia of The Daily Planet's globe along with Perry's name and job title of Editor in Chief.

Lois hesitated in front of his office door, Perry noticed and watched as she spun around, a determined set in her eyes. "I'll give it a week, if it doesn't work, Chief, I want out of this song and dance number."

Perry raised a hairy brow to the young, sassy reporter for her words. "Don't worry, something tells me, you're not going to have a problem with this one."

Lois didnt like the knowing smile that passed over his lips toward her like he was keeping a scoop of the century. Or something from her. He walked passed her, to hold the door open for her to pass through. His free arm up in a gentlemanly gesture-Ladies first.

With a heavenward roll of her eyes at his chivalry, Lois stepped into his office, arms instantly crossing over her chest in anoyance as she waited for Perry to introduce.

Perry walked past her, still with that irking smile on his face. "Son, I want to introduce you to your new partner."

The smile on Perrys face was apparent now. So was her feeling of apprehension toward said smile as the last person she ever expected to be paired with turned around in his seat to face them. Dark black curls, shorter than she remembered and slicked back above a face holding the same blue eyes she'd look into every day for the last three months on a smaller, chubbier version.

Her heart sank into her stomach, skin paled to snow and questions ran amok in her head because of the man who looked back at her in just as much shock as she was feeling at that moment.

 _Where has he been all this time? He looks so much different...more mature. What is he doing here? God, why does my body still react to him. Who are you kidding, Lane, it's more than just your body. He looks good, really good. Stop that, Lois! You can't expect things just to pick up from where they left off. I wonder if he is seeing anyone. Look at him! Of course he could get any girl in the world. Why would he want anything to do with you after what you did?_

But more prevalent than all the questions and words bouncing around inside the stunned reporter seeing the father of her child after almost a year. The one that stood out the most standing there in wide mouth shock as he sat there, unmoving with Perry looking from one to the other in high amusement.

 _What's with the glasses?_

* * *

 _Metropolis..."Big Mart', grocery store..._

Chloe slid her fingers along the canned items on the shelf trying to choose the right ingredients for the recipe she planned on trying out for dinner tonight. She was no Bobby Flay, but if they expected to not starve or end up at the hospital with food poisoning then the task of making sure they ate three square decent meals a day was left up to her. Only on nights when Lois didn't insist they order take out, her answer for not being able to cook.

So tonight, it was her turn to provide sustenance since she had some culinary skills unlike her beloved cousin who very much lacked in that department. Well, now, being able to boil water without burning that or setting aflame to their meager apartment. Chloe made sure to install extra smoke alarms and fire extinguishers just for that purpose alone.

"Just be thankful, you don't have teeth to sample what your mommy calls food." Chloe spoke down to her godson as she placed a few items into the cart and walked along down the frozen food aisle to stock up on other groceries.

The babbling baby boy slapping his hands playfully at his beloved aunt, drooling as he tried to place his sock covered foot into his mouth. The blonde aunt just raised an amused brow at the newborn. "Or maybe you wouldn't mind so much."

A wide innocent smile broke out on the babe's face at his aunt's words as if he could understand what she just said. Chloe return the brilliant smile down to her cousin's child, bending over to kiss the top of his dark curled hair and gently tickling his blanket covered tummy. He giggled and squirmed slightly in his baby car seat latched to the basket of the shopping cart. His small chubby fingers latching onto her fingers and squeezing softly but then the pressure became more than what a normal three month old should possessed.

Chloe winced in pain and carefully moved her hand away before it was accidentally crushed by the three month old strength, rubbing her sore hand as she looked worriedly down at the baby who was showing more and more that he was definitely her best friend's son. "Looks like a visit to Emil today is in order."

"Why, is that, Chloe Sullivan?" A motherly female voice spoke out to the young woman, a voice Chloe Sullivan grew up hearing almost every day of her life from her best friend's mom-Martha Kent.

Chilled to the bone, with heart feeling like it was frozen in her chest, after quickly tossing a baby blanket over precious cargo, Chloe whipped around to see the red hair woman. Grays streaking on one side of her short shoulder length hair with smile lighting up her olden, wrinkled eyes for one blonde she hadn't seen for quite some time. Her senatorial duties having her travel from one state to another and harboring a full plate that barely left her time to check up on her own son.

"Mrs Kent!" Chloe returning the bright smile, forgetting her predicament for a moment as the older woman wrapped her in a warm embrace and she returned it.

"It's been too long." Martha squeezing the younger girl in a hug once more before stepping back to drink her in with her green-grey eyes.

"I feel like I'm standing in front of royalty, should I courtesy or something? You're doing so many great things and really cleaning up Washington." Chloe teased the older female Senator who dismissed the girl with a roll of her eyes and a humble scoff toward herself.

"I'm only doing what is right and what anyone should want to do. Besides, you're family, Chloe, you've been there for my son more than I could possibly ever thank you for."

Chloe swallowed hard at the words she felt she didn't deserve anymore. "Ho-how is he? He's been so busy with things around the world it's been weeks since my last smoke signal or telegram sent to him was replied to."

Martha looked thoughtfully, her lips thinned. "Even as his mom you think he would be in touch with me more, but it has been quite some days since I heard from him too. He's really changed...for the good, though. But..."

"He's distant..." Chloe supplied helpfully, feeling the heavy burden of guilt eat away a little more inside, she was surprised there was anything left for a meal after carrying all this guilt for so long.

Knowing eyes pierced her from her best friend's mom, knowing the younger woman knew more than she was willing to admit out loud. "I know something has been eating at him for many months and you as well, Chloe...and I know that has something to do with, Lois..."

Chloe looked as if she was going to interrupt headlong but Martha kept right on with a slight raise of her hand to stop the blonde. "...but what exactly that is I'm not really sure. I have some ideas, that those two maybe have gotten closer than what was intended to become with the way they denied their feelings toward each other constantly."

The petite blonde looked on at the mother figure with shock and amazement to which the elder gave a pointed look back. "I am his mother and I know my son and have come to love and know Lois very well also. Plus it's not hard to deduce that something happened between them to keep Lois away the way she has been. How is sh-"

Before Mrs Kent could finish asking her question, the youngest Kent member decided to make himself known with a loud squeal of delight as if recognizing who the older woman was, his grandmother. His tiny chubby hands a hold of the baby blanket meant to hide him, pulling it to bring it to gum in his toothless mouth. Chloe scrunched up in fear, forgetting all about the hidden one who she hoped would have fallen asleep by now in one of his many constant naps.

"Chloe, you have a baby?" She asked highly curious instead as she looked behind the girl to the shopping cart she seemed to be trying to hide behind her body.

The elder Senator walked around the blonde and pushed aside the thin blanket to take a look at the baby, a smile warming her face for the wee one but like Chloe feared once she got a good look the expression on Martha's face; eyes widen, mouth gapped open in shock, changed drastically. Those springy black curls and the blue eyes on a small, round face not completely like the one she took care of when He was Her baby. But it was enough of a resemblance that it just couldn't be mistaken!

She looked into those eyes for over twenty-five years, through his first steps in their family living room, his first words of 'mama' and 'dada', through tiny crying blue eyes when he accidently broke the kitchen table with his super strength and knew he had done something wrong. Through fears, depressions and heartache filled with tears throughout the years of his life and blue eyes crinkled around the edges in the many times of great joy too. She knew those eyes just as well as she knew her very own heartbeat and immense love toward those blues.

Her hand clenched tightly at her chest and her footing falter some as if she might faint from what her old eyes were beholding; in the small baby car seat propped in shopping cart basket, a smiling round, squishy baby with angelic smile, black curls and those blue eyes looked fascinatingly back at her. Chloe reaching out to grab Mrs Kent's arm to steady her with some support on wobbly knees. Martha grabbed the young blonde's hand instinctively in a death grip, her face tight with emotion and eyes so serious, penetrating her with a piercing stare Chloe couldn't break from or knew she couldn't lie to when the dreaded words came.

"Chloe, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be very honest with me right now." Martha finally spoke from thin lips and tight voice what felt like an eternity after she got her fill of stunned silence, starring at a child that was an almost direct mirror of her own son. "Who is this baby's parents?"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for Reading, please Review!

Up Next: How does Martha react to Lois, finding out she kept away her grandson all this time? What happens with Lois and Clark's as partners? And things between Oliver and Chloe get heated up-Chollie! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Mama Drama

**A/N:** Thanks all for all the reviews and waiting so patiently :)

 **Chapter 7: Baby Mama Drama**

* * *

Lois skirted up to the faux gold-platted elevator doors, head turned one way then the other before pushing the button repeatedly to signal for the cab. A deep sigh of relief exhaled from glossy lips as she seemed to had made a clean get away from one six foot, three inch, slicked-back, black hair and blue-eyed Adonis that could still make the butterflies in her stomach dance the tango with one mere glance...

After feigned pleasantries between the two, who tried their best to pretend they didn't know each other. Well, she more doing so than he as Clark kept sneaking glances her way, she couldn't read why. Had she changed that much since having a child that he couldn't quite believe his eyes? Yeah, she gained some weight during the pregnancy but thanks to gym memberships and the good ole' side walk, she went double time at trying to get rid of most of the baby fat. Wider, shapely hips were hell bent to stay in place despite toning most of everything else up pretty well. And don't even get her started on those freaken stretch marks!

But despite all of that, she thought, she got back in pretty good shape. Of all times to feel self conscious!

Lois kept pulling at her slate grey skirt and matching dress jacket, uncomfortably clearing her throat with each glance he stole her way as Perry pretending to be oblivious to their discomfort, kept droning on what their job detail entailed, as well as giving Clark the new hire speech and welcome aboard lingo.

The post-shock reporter took off like a bat out of hell once Perry wrapped up the whole boss etiquette talk and announced when they could look forward to working with each other. She didn't look back, didn't shake the hand Clark outstretched toward her, wouldn't even give Perry's shouts of her name a time of day. Now here she stood cowering, cursing the elevator carts for moving so damn slowly.

"You wouldn't be avoiding me now, would you?" The smooth voice of one, once bumbling, Clark Kent appeared next to her; sky blue dress shirt on view for all to see as he hung his black suit jacket over one shoulder.

The once, overly confident, now bumbling, brunette reporter _Pfft_ and nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders at his question. "Just busy, Smal-Clark. The news wait for no one and I recently came into a tasty scoop. Never keep your sources waiting...Maybe you should be writing down these pointers somewhere."

"You mean, like on a piece of paper to frame somewhere?" He asked indigently toward her ramblings, with raised brow and slight smirk to his lips. If she wanted to play at being unaffected by him, then he could too. It was only a year since they last saw each other. Not like there was anything between them then...besides just sex. Great as it was. Now, maybe not even friendship anymore.

She cocked a brow toward him and slit her eyes for good measure. Was he messing with her?

When did the farm boy grow a back bone? Looked like all that scenery change done him some good. He seemed so much more confident and stronger than a year ago when she left him high and dry. Lois squared her shoulders and smooth her hands down her skirt covered thighs, she wasn't going to let him see how much his little jab rattled.

"Looks like someone took a funny bullet or two somewhere in the Congo." She huffed out in annoyance.

Clark pushed up his frames on the bridge of his nose and shrugged calmly. "Actually, I never visited the Congo when I was in Africa for a few weeks."

Lois rolled her eyes dramatically heavenward, arms crossed tightly over her chest and foot tapping an impatient tune.

Clark sighed heavily, seeing her bristled toward him wasn't how he wanted his meeting her again, after all this time, to go. He really did miss her, her friendship, her spirit and more if he was honest. He was a man after all and his appetite, even after a year of being apart, did nothing but increase for the feisty reporter.

Taking a deep breath and risking a chance, he reached out his hand, grasping her wrist and taking her off guard as he easily pulled her to his side to face him.

Lois' breath hitched in her throat and her heart was doing a mad trot as his strong, large hand reached up to push back some stray locks from her eyes. Electricity and magic sparkled against her skin. More like gasoline and fire. Boy, she wanted to go down in flames with the words from that deliciously evil mouth.

"I really missed you, Lo."

His lips tugged into a small smile hearing her gulp and stared transfixed into his blues. Heart galloping with hope at the words she whispered back. "I missed you too."

The elevator _dinged_ breaking the spell between them as Lois cleared her throat and quickly escaped inside after expressing words she hadn't meant to let slip out. He was Clark Kent, though, and he had ways of getting under her skin and finding the chinks in her armor to get past fortified walls. She pretend to ignore him as he walked inside the lone elevator, save for just her and him.

The elevators doors slid to a close and she couldn't bare to stand there in awkward silence as the cab made a slow decent to the basement. "What are you doing here, Clark? Adding stalker to your resume?"

And with the ease of a skilled acrobat she bounced back to her snarky, usual self as she kept her eyes directed straight ahead, watching the buttons light up of each floor as they lowered down in a crawl. Anywhere to keep her eyes from drooling all over a body she seen on many occasions in much, much less. A body that time couldn't erase memories of how delicious each facet of hard plane felt beneath her palms. One hard facet in particular leaving its mark, remembering how he felt insi-that fact alone was making it impossible to even think they could possibly work together as partners!

Lois swallowed hard at the assault of images from their many affairs. Her body temperature rising higher than an iron-melting furnace in July, had her shifting from foot to foot. She felt a deep timber laugh somewhere in the cosmos of the Journalism world. She was going to kill, Perry!

Clark adjusted the thick black frames outlining his baby blues. His brows knitted together at her peculiar behavior. "Nothing against you, Lois, but I thought I would be working with Chloe. I didn't even know you worked at the Daily Planet."

"Well, being away for almost a year, kinda does that to you." Lois retorted back without much thought for her words and froze with realization at her carelessness. A quick glance toward the man a few feet away and she saw just what she expected. He was tense, stock-still and a tick in his jaw, held so tight he had to be clenching his teeth.

"Speaking of someone being away-" Clark proceeded to question where she herself had been.

Lois in true fashion not to dredge up the past, cut him off and went into more safer territory. "Anyway, Chloe works as Watc-for Oliver, now. So, fortunately for you, you're stuck with me."

"Unfortunately, is more like it. I think I'd preferred to work with Chlo." He harshly mumbled under his breath, a double meaning to him, but still loud enough for one snarky person to hear.

Banter was, good, it was real good at the moment, because all he could imagine in his mind was dragging Lois against his body and kissing her til they both passed out from lack of oxygen. He had a very good imagination but being familiar with Lois' body, many, many times already didn't need much in the way of imagining.

The thoughts plaguing his mind had a part of his clothing shrinking and had him trying to subtly adjust.

She was so damn beautiful, especially when she was upset. Lois was just an extremely passionate woman and time had been very kind to her over the hiatus.

Or maybe it was because he had indeed missed her very much. She had changed but she looked more incredible than before; the way her hair was much darker, like molten chocolate, brought out the vibrate green of her hazel eyes. The shape of her body, swell of her breast, high and pert on her chest, flat stomach and hips that seemed wider than he remembered, but so damn sexy.

It made his situation all the more hard pressed in his loins and he reverted to more familiar and safe grounds between them-arguing.

She rounded on him with the wrath of all scorned women and fire blazing cold in the depth of her eyes. "Why you Pontius Jerk! I am a damn good reporter for your 411 and forgive me I'm not blonde or raven-haired for that matter."

The cart came to a stop, the elevator doors dinged open and one flustered and red all over reporter stormed around to quickly leave but in even quicker secessions Clark's hand pulled the fuming reporter back inside. His other hand pushing the button to close the elevator doors while the one leashed to Lois pushed her against the wall of the elevator as his body followed erasing the distance between them. Steel planes and soft curves crushed together, taking Lois off guard when his mouth hungrily covered her own until she was a senseless puddle of goo from his sensual devouring lips.

Lois tried to fight, at first, at least that's what she was going to tell herself later. Her hand pulled at his hair to try to remove him off of her, but his lips felt as good as she remembered if not more so. It had been way too long since she had any physical contact of any kind and even more so from him. And all too soon she found her squeaks of protest turn to moans of bliss, eyelids having a hard time staying open as they drooped to a close and brain foggy as thought process cease to exist. Her body burning as if doused in kerosene and instead of pulling his hair to get him off, she was pushing her fingers through his thick locks to bring him closer.

She felt as if she was soaring and falling all the same, with Clark always there to catch her. Moans erupted from their mouths as they pressed closer into each other, pressing out the last of the air separating them, lips in tangled knots. Lois hitching her leg on his hip and his hand grabbing it firmly to keep it in place. Their sexes rubbing close but not truly where they wanted it to be, inside, thrusting like mad. So, their tongues did the matting as they tasted and teased and dueled for dominancy against each other.

When she seemed to be soundly kissed and his own breaths were mere pants from lack of air as well as hers, Clark pulled back, breaking the kiss. His forehead resting against hers to see her eyes heavily hooded with desire and chest heaving with each intake to her starving lungs.

"Dinner tonight." Clark's voice was rough with need, his lips swollen and smeared with her glossy lipstick while his fingers played with the outline of her cheek and jaw.

Through her euphoria induced, dopy haze, after reality rushed forward and she remembered who she was, who he was and what she was still keeping from him. A three month old son-Lois' eyes went big as dinner plates, pushing her leg back down to the floor from his hip and hard grasp, hands forcing him away some to give herself back personal space.

"I can't!" Lois pained, raspy reply as she pressed the button for the elevators doors to reopen and made her rushed leave.

Clark slumped his body against the elevator wall, fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose under the rim of his black glasses as he sighed in deep frustration.

Even Kryptonite didn't pain him this badly.

* * *

Martha's hands shook, rattling saucer against cup as she smiled softly taking the tea Chloe offered. Hoping the chamomile would calm frayed nerves after finding out she was a grandmother and to a half human, half alien baby. Not that that information bothered her the tiniest bit, her son was a full alien from a dead planet for goodness sakes!

The older woman took a sip of the steaming brew before setting it gently to the coffee table before them, not trusting her shaky hands. "So, Lois knows about Clark's abilities then?"

Chloe stopped blowing at the tendrils of steam wafting from her drink and took a deep gulp of the tea for encouragement. "Not exactly..."

Martha's brow rose in shock and the young blonde rushed to explained. "She thinks Clark has allergies toward the green meteorites after she was affected by them when she was pregnant..."

"Chloe, she could have been killed! Not to mention the baby-"

She nodded with agreement toward the red-headed mother figure. "It's how I found out the baby was Clark's. I came to her aide when she fell through dry-rotted floorboards on assignment for the Inquisitor. The crawl through beneath the floors of the factory was littered with green meteorite...but before that little discovery I thought her and Oliver finally got around to doing the deed and after coming home to Lois balling her eyes out over rocky road ice cream and a pregnancy test stick blaring positive on the coffee table in front of her. Oliver was the first person I immediately stormed over to and chewed out. But..."

"Oliver broke it off with her weeks before and nothing even physical happened between them." The older red head supplied with insight.

Chloe nodded again. "I didn't feel it was my place to tell her Clark's secret just as I kept my promise to Lois that I wouldn't tell Clark about hers. Now, though, I'm not sure of anything. Things are so grey with these two I'm not sure what's wrong or right anymore."

Martha's heart went out to the younger woman, seeing the extreme guilt she felt and the heavy burden she had to carry all this time. She placed her aged hand on top of her smooth one in comfort as the blonde brought up wet eyes to the older woman. "I couldn't be around Clark lately without coming so close to telling him the truth about his son. It just became easier with him being away, doing things around the world and relying on email or text exchange to communicate."

Martha gave a slight nod of her own, Chloe seeing the flashes of different emotions playing on her aged face, mainly dismay.

"Don't be mad with Lois, Mrs Kent, she did try to tell Clark about the baby after he was born. But he was already gone off 'studying' abroad."

The older woman's face lit with remembrance "The day I introduced her to Perry and he offered for her to work at the Daily Planet."

"Yeah." Chloe answered and shrugged shoulders to her ears. "She felt like she was getting in the way of what Clark was meant to be. Something bigger than a farmer in a one horse town. And with a baby, Clark would want to do the right thing by Lois, marriage, settle down and start to raise a family here in Smallville. Lois wasn't ready for that leap with barely knowing where her feelings laid with Clark and she didn't want to be the reason he looked back and regret not becoming something more."

"Oh. Lois." Martha ached for the misguided girl. "Does she not realize how much in love my son is with her?"

"To Lois I think all those times it was just casual sex..." Chloe replied gently, afraid of how Martha would take it. "He told her he loved her but I think she's afraid he still pictures someone more raven-haired instead."

Martha shook her head in disbelief of the situation. To think she had a grandson living all this time in this world and knew nothing of him. "I'm not mad with Lois, Chloe. I just wished she could

At that moment crying could be heard from the baby monitor on the coffee table in front of them, causing both women to smile at the soft wails.

"Looks like someone is finally up from his nap." Chloe said and got to her feet, watched by the older Kent as she went into Lois' room and soon returned sporting a still sleepy baby boy on her hip. His chubby fingers rubbing at droopy, tired eyes as his little pouty lips turned down in a grumpy frown.

Martha held hands to her mouth in awe, eyes watering with tears as she looked upon something she never thought possible. Her hands automatically holding out to the wee one with hesitation as she looked to Chloe for permission. "Could I...Could I hold him?"

"Mrs Kent, of course, he's your grandson!" Chloe sat next to the older woman, instantly placing the baby boy in her arms.

Her hand sweep through the baby's thick curls and let loose a joyous laugh. "He looks so much like Clark when he was this age...How old is he?"

"Just recently turned three months."

"He? I can't believe I haven't thought to ask until now. What is his name?"

Chloe gave a little laugh at the thought of the insanely long name of her grandson, her cousin having one indecisive time trying to decide on what name to choose. So in a fit of indecision she settled on all of them which made Chloe let loose another giggle. "Maybe you should wait to ask Lois."

At the saying of her name, both ladies looked up at the sound of keys jiggling in the door knob, door swinging open and a whirl storm called Lois Lane bustled inside in one of her many fits.

"Chloe, you won't believe the day I had..." Lois bit out with an irritated shake to her head, only to come up short, along with her heart, at the sight there in her living room. On her comfy couch she was just thinking about flopping onto to try and block out the day she had, sat Chloe and her three month old son in the arms of the last person she never thought to see right now. Well, one of the last people.

Heart rocketing in her chest as a scared smile spread wide across her face. "And the day just keeps on getting better...Hey...Mrs Kent."

Mrs Kent in a trans passed over the baby to a worried Chloe who looked from the older woman to her older cousin with apologetic eyes and scrunched up face. Martha got to her feet, stepping around the coffee table and slowly made her way to where Lois stood frozen in the entrance way.

Lois' face fell in sorrow for what she knowingly kept away, there was no hiding it at this point. "Mrs Kent, I'm so sor-"

Before either one of them knew what was happening, the older Kent's hand struck across the young Lane's cheek in a scalding, loud _smack_. Lois' palm instantly covering the sting as her eyes shut tightly with tears and she bit her tongue to keep back a searing retort of bitter words. She guess she deserved this, since she did string the woman's son along and kept the fact she was pregnant as she did so and then had the nerve to keep his child's birth a secret for over three months. She could see how a slap to the face was well deserved.

Martha was the closest thing to a mother she remembered having and the last thing she ever wanted to do was put the expression of blank hurt on her loving face. It was the main reason she allowed what happened to be done without retaliation. She just hoped the older woman could still look at her like a daughter and forgive her for what she'd done. Before she could even worry a second longer about it, Lois felt as Martha pulled her into a fierce hug, arms tightly wrapped about her tall body while she still nursed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lois." The older mother whimpered in the girl's ear, disbelief of what she'd done in her words. "I can't imagine what you've gone through all this time. Dealing with this all alone."

Tears flooded Lois' hazel eyes and pored down her face. "You have nothing to apologize for, Mrs Kent. I think I would have done the same to myself...maybe harder...if roles were switched. "

Martha's own tears flowed hearing the pain in the young woman's voice she tried to hide with humor and guilt for her own actions against the girl. "Thank you so much for keeping him and taking such great care of my grandson. I'm proud of you Lois, you've grown into a successful, beautiful woman. Johnathan and I would have been honored to have you as our daughter."

Lois looked up from tear streaked cheeks, cupped between Martha's hands and gave a wide happy-sad smile. "Thanks...Mom."

* * *

"Mrs K, I want to introduce you to your grandson, Johnathan Jerome Samuel Lane Kent Jr." Lois announced giving her son a squeezing hug and kiss to his rosy cheek before handing him off to his grandmother, next to them on the couch. "I call him John-John for short, everyone else is stuck on Jae."

Martha gave an excited chuckle at Lois' enthusiasm with naming her grandson but never the less gave a beaming smile as she received baby in hand, her fingers playing with his short chubby ones. "Oh Lois, he's beautiful! Johnathan would have definitely approved."

Lois gave back a beaming smile in return, happy of her approval and then shrugged. "I couldn't decide what to call him and I'm not so sure Mr Kent would like knowing his namesake is stuck sharing with my father's namesake as well."

Martha shook her head, softly disagreeing with Lois before bringing her son into the conversation. "Jerome. You gave him Clark's middle name."

The young reporter looked away guiltily. "I wanted him to have something of Cla-your son besides just genetics and a bad case of meteorite allergies."

"Oh Lois," Martha sighed out heavily and grabbed the brunette's hand in comfort. "Please tell him, please talk to Clark. So much will clear up if you guys would just speak to each other."

Lois pulled her hand away and quickly stood to her feet to pace around the small living room. "No offense, Mrs K, but I don't know if I can."

The tall woman holding her hands up before Martha could protest and closing her eyes to correct herself as face scrunched up anxiously. "I mean I know I'll have to eventually...I-I...He'll hate me...and I already ruined the best thing I had going with the guy."

"Sex?" Martha asked, knowing other wise but wanting to test where Lois' truth laid.

"No..." Lois was beet red at the directness from Clark's mom but knowing she wasn't one to beat around things. "...I mean nothing against Clark in that department because he could definitely write a book on how to please a girl...and very well..."

Martha coughed good-naturedly at the awkward turn in conversation as Lois turned even more red at the direction of her run of the mouth. "But no, I ruined our friendship. He was my best friend, Mrs Kent...if I'm honest with myself, he was the only true friend I ever had."

Mrs Kent looked empathetically to the one she thought of as a daughter and held out a hand to which Lois took in both her hands and sat back next to her and her child on the sofa. "Lois, my son is deeply in love with you. I don't think anything you can do could change that. Yes, he's naturally going to be upset that you kept knowledge of his son away. But I know it's not something that's going to tare you two apart. If anything it will bring you closer...if that's what you want, Dear."

"How can you be so sure? I would hate me if I was him."

Martha shook her head, snuggling against the object of her heart already. "You have given him the greatest gift he never thought possible and he was already head over heels for you before this little one even came along."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Lois' lips, thinking about her Farm boy loving her so deeply, before her demeanor fell with the hard question she needed to ask of the woman she thought of as mom. "Please give me time to tell him."

"Lois, I can't-"

"Please, Mrs Kent, promise me you'll let me tell him?"

Martha looked like she still wanted to protest but caved in at the squeeze of her hand between Lois' clammy ones and the pleading in her hazel eyes. "I know I have a lot to make up for and I don't deserve to ask this of you but I need to do this and figure out how to do this right."

A gush of breath came from the older woman's mouth as she relented giving the young one a hard stare before softening as she looked upon the gurgling angelic babe in hand. " A week Lois, I don't know if I could last much longer than that, keeping this away from my son."

"I understand and thank you."

Martha bumped her shoulder softly into Lois' shoulder to lighten the mood and erase the look of walking the green mile from the girl,s face. Lois smiled to the woman who smiled cheerily back before leaning their heads together in motherly-daughterly love and lavishing attention to the smallest, cutest member of their combined family.

* * *

 **Green Arrow Pent House 10 pm**

 _WHOOOSH!_

Oliver scrunched up in feigned pain as the metal green arrow from his personal vigilante collection missed it's mark and dangled from the wood of a rather expensive cherry wood end table.

"You should have seen her..." Chloe berated herself as she loaded another arrow to Oliver's bow she held tightly between constricting fingers, to one blonder archer's much dismay but he definitely wasn't going to get in the way of her stress releasing. "...she was blaming me...my fault...that Mrs Kent found out."

The blond billionaire lifted a finger in the air to signal a question. "Now, did she actually say that with words?"

"She didn't have to, Oliver, we're close cousins...more like sisters...I could read it in her eyes, the hurt on her face." The blonde Watch Tower sighed with disappointment and released the arrow, it soaring with a whistle in air before coming to a crash through a glass vase across the pent house room.

"Artifact on loan from Metropolis Museum." Oliver crinkled up with even more pain but shook his head in dismissal before standing up from his reclined position on his leather lounge chair. "Whatever, it's covered under insurance."

Chloe grabbed for another arrow just for it to be snatched from her hands by one flirty smiling blonde archer who put it behind his back. She growled and huffed out in annoyance as she tried to reach the coveted item just to be blocked by his turning body and smile that she badly wanted to smack from his handsome face.

"Oliver...please." Chloe gritted out between clenched teeth and held her hand out for the arrow.

"Oooh, begging, you know how to get to me." Oliver groaned in a playful sultry voice, before placing the long pointed object in her hand.

The blonde female couldn't help but let loose a smile and roll her eyes, prepping the bow to take another shot. "Wait! Wait! Before I have nothing else to ruin."

He smoothly slid his body up against the petite blonde, bringing it flushed against her making her forget about Lois being upset with her as goosebumps spread like wildfire upon her skin. His hands upon hers directing them where to hold the bow and arrow with his front pressed into her backside and mouth a scant breath away from the shell of her outer ear.

"Now, clear your mind and take a deep breath. Hold it." His voice low and seductive which she couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or not, but it was ramping her heart up all kinds of speeds. She listened though to his instructions, closing her eyes and held her breath until her heart was the only thing she could hear along with the beating of his against her back.

His touch soaking through every pore on her light-colored skin, putting her at ease and "Now let go."

Chloe opened her gray-green eyes and released the arrow as she slowly exhaled. The arrow ripping through the air and landing it's mark into the red bullseye. She smiled excitedly, big and beautiful to the blond archer eyes as she turned her head to share her beaming grin.

A small smile he returned as his intense eyes stared at her adoringly, making a decision he wanted to do for a long time. He released one hand from his grip upon her hand and pressed it against her cheek, brushing her short blonde locks away. Before his courage could flee, he leaned down pressing his lips to her still smiling lips.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss in shock. "Oliver?"

"Just something I wanted to do for awhile now." The playboy billionaire smiled not looking sorry at all as he shrugged one lazy shoulder.

Her hands instantly wrap around his face, his hands possessively around her hips, as bow was forgotten, falling to the floor while she pulled him down to continue their heated lock of lips and tongue. In one blistering kiss between Green Arrow and Watch Tower.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry took so long with writer's block and life to get this chapter out. Hoped you enjoy and Please Review!

 **Next Time** : A Week is speedily approaching for Lois to come clean. Working as partners, things start to really heat up between Lois and Clark!  
…..and a chance meeting between two L's.

Until Next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Somebody Save Me

**A/N:** So sorry for taking so long, really had writer's block with this chapter and I'm still not done with it. It's getting pretty long and I didn't want to keep ya waiting any longer so I'm posting part of it and will have the other part up real soon. Thanks all for the patience and continue reminders to get another chapter out. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. Really appreciate it, Thanks! Special Thanks to Guest-hearterC3 for the idea!

 **Chapter 8: Somebody Save Me**

* * *

 _The Daily Planet_

Balancing coffee in one hand, cellphone in the other and a three month old on hip, Lois took to the stairs. It wasn't practical with The Planet having four working elevators that ran from the basement to the top 80th floor, but no one took the stairs. It was a safer option-no chance of running into a 6 ft, blue-eyed partner she was trying to avoid like the plague. It also didn't hurt that she worked on her cardio at the same time, there was still toning to do after the wear and tear on her body giving birth to a watermelon.

"Ow!" Lois squared her eyes at the said piece of fruit who was gumming on her loose curls and tugging hard enough to rip it from her scalp.

"How about we give you something edible to eat so mommy ends up keeping her head?" Lois smirked and dug through the diaper bag hanging from her shoulder in search of his teething cookies while scanning smartphone for any messages a certain M.I.A hero might have left and she possibly could have missed. Not possible, though, with having The Blur's calls set as top priority and setting his ringtone, 'Holding out for a Hero', by Bonnie Tyler.

But just in case...she scrolled through her visual voicemail messages as she handed soft, easy-baby-grip cookie to son. Not seeing anything, Lois called, but it just instantly went to voicemail-"Hey it's me Lois, I'm sure you know my voice by now with the many conversations we've had...Not that I'm saying we talk too much or anything, just that we've talked enough that you should know my voice..."

Lois shook her head at herself, feeling like a complete idiot like always when it came to leaving The Blur voice messages. "My ramblings, I know..." Chuckled at herself and lifted up son to adjust on her hip. "...Just calling because it's been awhile since you threw me a Scooby bone and I'm starting to feel like I've maybe been replaced or perhaps maybe you're sight seeing around the world again? Anyway, I'm always just a phone call away if you ever need me...even if it's just to talk."

Lois pressed red phone shape button on screen to end the call and spoke to herself with a roll of eyes. "Great Lois you sound like a love-sick teen."

She placed away cellphone, took a sip of coffee and looked down at the wide, blue eyes of son peering up at her from beneath his dark shaggy curls. Pink, wet gums showing as he slobbered over the edge of his cookie. "I know mommy is pathetic. Sue me. It's just that he's a really great guy and mommy really likes talking to him at times."

Rounding another flight of stairs and huffing from walking practically 12 flights so far, a pang of guilt hit her gut hard. Here she was crazily walking flights of stairs with carrying about an extra 40lbs of weight in arms with all the things she was carrying, including baby. Trying to avoid running into Clark. So close and yet so far.

Her hazel eyes looking sadly upon the features of her son, he looked so much like him. "Not that your father isn't wonderful too...it's just-it's just, complicated..."

Lois sighed heavily, whispered words for herself. "It would make things so much easier if they were just the same person."

There was once, weeks ago she thought The Red, Blue Blur was one Clark Kent as they spoke together on a case one night. His fake voice modifier malfunctioned or so she thought and she heard his true voice ring through on the line. But it wasn't just any voice, it was her farmboy she was talking to, she was sure of it! A visit to Mrs Kent said otherwise as the motherly, elder woman showed a postcard from Clark away in Australia, she received just that morning. And there weren't any reasons she knew of that the older Kent would lie to her. She didn't think Clark would keep such a secret away from his mom either.

Lois shook her head and huffed out a breath half in exasperation and the other half from being so tired from climbing all these damn stairs. Her hazels dropping down to months old son again and the baby stare he was giving her. "Don't give me that look, I'm going to tell him...I am...According to the promise I made your grandma, Nana? Mummum?- We'll work on it. I have about two days to spill the beans or she's going to do it for me and I think it's best if I do it. I don't know how it's better but I guess it should be me and I have to start somewhere. Any ideas?"

Baby John with the Kyrptonian blue eyes only response was to gurgle some spittle, mushy pieces of cookie and drool around mouth. He chuckled at the annoyed look his mommy playfully gave him before she smiled and kissed his cheek and continued climbing stairs to finish their trek.

A young teen with cheery voice looked up from the 'Tiny Tikes' sign-in desk. "Hello, Miss Lane, didn't think you would be using our facility again!"

Cassey, if Lois could remember from all that time ago. Sweet enough kid, a bit on the young side but responsible enough as she looked at the freckled, red-head sporting rainbow-colored braces.

"Yea, I know, especially after what happened last time...but... I'm in a pinch or it would have been another month or so before I prolly would have been using said facilities." The reporter replied in a rush as she signed at the check-in clipboard. Son on hip, playing gleefully with her long chocolate tresses. She smiled to her son lovingly after signing and trying to extract her hair from his "super" grip. All in a rush as if the Editor himself was nipping at her heels for her tardiness.

"You mean when you decked out Mrs Needer for calling your son a bully?" The young teen asked innocently, naivety in the abundance with this one.

Lois rolled her eyes at that turn of event, her son's weird meteor-infection abilities showing up at the most inopportune times. That time being over a month ago when a two year old boy wanted to take a rattle from her son. The grip John-John had on it was more than normal and when he finally let go the two year old's hand with rattle flung straight toward his face so powerfully it gave him a black eye. Thus the upset mother of said child screaming profusely in Lois' face and seconds later the mother's eye matching that of her son.

"Could we just forget all about that ever happening?" Lois said dismissively, embarrassed, and struggling to keep her long tresses from son's playful grips.

"No can do, Miss Lane. Unfortunately it's in the Tiny Tikes permanent records." Cassey said in all her teen-filled naivety.

The reporter's face dropped and deadpanned. "Right. Well, could we at least not talk about it anymore?"

The teen's face look abashed, cheeks glowing red at her mistake. "Uh-Oh. Yes, of course!"

Lois shook her head, small smirk outlining glossy lips as her attention went back to quickly extracting her chocolate hair from John-John's grip. Cassey took bouncing baby boy with the bounding, dark curls in her arms as Lois handed him over once freed. She was running late after all, but even so, she was hesitant to leave son behind. No matter how many times, it never got any easier or any less nerve wracking.

Her hand reached up to brush through her son's unruly curls as he contently gummed at his chubby fist. The still new, mommy-reporter looked up to pierce the teen with hazel eyes. "Please call if anything...I'll be by this afternoon to pick him up."

"Will do!" The child-care worker, use to nervous parents instantly assured.

Lois smiled gratefully and after bestowing her babbling son with final kiss to the temple and lovingly squeezing his chubby little hand. She tore herself away and made her departure from the daycare and boarded adjacent elevators to take to the bottom floor...

Missing, mere seconds, as another LL intialed woman came off the second adjacent elevators sporting son in baby carriage hung tightly between manicured fingers. Pushing through the glass doors to the child care center as Cassey came back from depositing the Kent baby to the play area. A wide smile on her face to the woman whose husband held her job in the palm of his hands.

"Mrs Luther, good morning!" Cassey's voice wrung out cheerfully, braces in all their glory on wide view.

"Lana, please Cassey." The raven haired mother always suggested to be called when she came to drop off son. A polite smile on her thin lips as she bent at the knees to retrieve son from carriage. She raised with son in arm, shiny bald head even after nearly three months of life, sucking on his thumb.

"Wow, has he grown!" The teen let out in surprise. "He looks so much bigger and not a whip of hair yet."

Lana rankled at the younger girl's words who was quick to cover up what she said in fear of loosing her job. "I'm sure he'll be sprouting that hair soon, though."

The older raven-haired woman just gave a small smile and kissed her son on the cheek. "Place him down early for a nap, he hasn't been feeling too well lately. His nurse will be here shortly to keep an extra eye on him, as well."

"No problem, Mrs Luther- I mean Lana. Same pickup time as always?"

"Yes, I'll be by this afternoon to retrieve him."

Lana gave one last wistful look toward son, heart clenching with how much she hated herself for not being able to love him as much as any mother should their child. Yet, as she looked on hairless head and pail skin all she could see was Lex, and her stomach churned in hate of the man and the son she conceived with him. For stealing her away from her true love, Clark Kent, and the life she should of had with him. The bitterness of a life of darkness and secrets burning it's hole straight through to a soul so filled with joy and light once upon a time.

Until her eyes would land on the baby's peculiar blue eyes; something he must of gotten from Lex's mother since hers were brown and his almost silver in color. The only redeeming quality of her son and the piece that pulled out the motherly love in her toward him-Julian Connor Luther, the second.

Named after Lex's late brother, but just to her, Connor. She'd never accept being a Luthor and one day soon she definitely was going to do something about it. She turned on thin heels clanking loudly on marbled floor and made her leave as Cassey with wide grin waved goodbye with baby Connor's hand, snuggled in her ams.

* * *

The feisty, brunette reporter hurried through to the many offices of the basement with minutes to spare before work began, after having to drop off son to Daycare on the 17th floor. Perry, realizing how many single parents were in his employment thought it best to help out his workers with not having to worry about child care. Lois suspected, since the guy was practically like a third father to her, it had to do a little more with her and son John-John. When she first signed aboard all those months ago, the Daycare 'Happy Lil Helpers', opened a week or so later. Did she mentioned she really loved the old guy, right now? He was officially John-John's grandfather!

One of them anyway.

The Child Center not used often enough by her was sure a big help now. Especially since both Chloe and Martha, unfortunately, had too many engagements for the day to take care of him. Martha had been a saint, though, and really stepped into the role of grandmother like she was always meant to be one. There wasn't a day of the past week that the red-headed, older woman wasn't at the apartment to spend time with her grandson.

Not a penny was spared either, Lois thought Oliver as the godfather (a title which Oliver enjoyed way too much, even mimicking lines from the movie, annoyingly so at times) went all out buying things for her son. Everyday Lois came home from work there were bags and tissue paper strewn everywhere as Martha excitedly unpacked toys or clothes, even baby furniture she bought on one of the many shopping sprees the elder took her grandson on.

Always a thrilled, un-repented grin on face as she would explain, 'I just couldn't help myself', like she was making up for all the months she missed with John-John. The reporter not having the heart to tell the grandmother not to do such things, that it wasn't necessary. She wasn't going to get in the way of the elder's time with grandson even though they were quickly running out of room in the small apartment for anymore of John-Johns baby stuff.

In the main doorway to the basement offices, the chocolate-locks reporter came glued to the spot at the ever increasingly irritating sight there before her at combined desks she shared with partner. An inward groan sounded inside and roll came to her hazel eyes with the scene; Clark hitched on the edge of her desk surrounded by some of the Milfs, cougars, cradle robbers and even one teen while he spun the tales of his vast travels.

Clark waved his hands in air as he told his story, oblivious to the hungry stares from the women. "On hike, I was nearly trampled to death by a herd of irate elephants during mating season. I learned the hard way to never enter their territory when fighting for mates. If not for the tribesmen of the Nilotes I think the most that would be heard from me would be in the obituaries."

The truth being he was caught by some of the men from the Nilotes tribe, carefully taking down a male elephant as to not hurt it, when he wander too close to the animal's territory. The creature was just trying to protect it's family after all and Clark was trying to help a young child who wandered from home. They wanted him to stay so they could worship him as a god, but he humbly declined.

"Oh my!" One of the older woman gushed out, dramatically placing hand to the abundance of cleavage showing, in feigned shock.

"Sounds so exciting." Another said gleefully, all smiles and fluttering lashes.

"Then they invited me back to their village where they introduced me to some very exotic foods, which I admit having a weak stomach to,... "

Lois wanted to puke at the collective giggles coming from the women surrounding him as he continued on with his tales...

Painting pretty pictures of the natives and living habits he encountered as well as the abundance of colorful wildlife. She should know, there were quiet moments between them taking breaks from work, eating Chinese takeout at their desks when he enraptured her in the same stories of his experiences around the world. Theirs were always more intimate, though, and there were more than a few moments where she had to come up with an excuse to walk away because his stares would be too intense or his touch a little too friendly:

 _"Oh my god, I'm stuffed! That had to be the best Chinese take out I ever had." Lois sighed satisfied with a full belly, she leaned back in office chair patting her food baby. "Even came in some fancy containers. Where'd you say you got the take-out from tonight?"_

 _Clark nervously pulled at red tie as his eyes scanned around, mind racing to come up with an answer. "Oh, Uh, Chow's Garden."_

 _"No way! Chow's Garden is crap, believe me I've eaten there enough times to know."_

 _Clark turning the tables, raised his brow at his partner. "Why would you eat from somewhere that has bad food?"_

 _Lois shrugged not bothered by the look he gave. "They deliver and compared to the food I just ate, they are crap. I'm just finally realizing it."_

 _He amusedly shook his head at her answer and trying to hide the fact that he actually got the take-out from a speedy 'flight' to China in about ten seconds flat. His hand snatched up a fortune cookie and quickly passed it to his chocolate haired friend before she could get suspicious._

 _Flipping her long hair over her shoulder after giving him a weird look she crumbled open the cookie to read the message inside. "That's strange, it's written entirely in Chinese."_

 _"Let me see." He said taking the slip of paper from her fingertips, his spit going down hard at the sparks from the contact of their skin. A quick glance her way showed that she felt it too but was quick to cover it up with a snarky reply._

 _"Oh don't tell me you know how to read Chinese."_

 _"Not only can I read it, but I've become quite fluent in speaking it as well as five other languages." He boasted of himself, feeling quite proud especially with the look Lois was giving him in awe._

 _"Well, go on what does it say?"_

 _Goosebumps broke out all over her creamy skin at the brush of his fingers taking the slip of paper from her palm. He cleared his throat roughly and slid back into his seat eyes avoiding looking at her. She didn't know whether to be pleased or upset that he was a man of such self control, her hormones on the other hand was very biased on the latter emotion._

 _Clark proceeded to speak the words in perfect Chinese, that left no room for doubt in that jumbled mind of Lois Lane. She was the one to clear her throat noticing him staring for far too long after he finished reading her fortune._

 _"So, what does it say?" She coughed again, barely keeping the rasp from her voice, or the heat from her cheeks at all the unspoken words in his gaze._

 _He reached over the short distance between them, lounging in office chairs, to play with one of Lois' springy, chocolate curls around his fingers. His own voice practically breathless, while eyes looked longingly into steeled hazel eyes. "Second chances are once in a lifetime."_

 _Lois swallowed hard, had all the air and moisture suddenly been sucked from the room. Yet, she felt sweaty all over and as Clark's hand slid down her arm to cover up her own on the desk. She suddenly felt the need to grab a coffee, and bolted up to her feet breaking the fiery rush of contact between them._

 _"Don't fall for me, farm boy. I don't have time for it." She managed to throw out over her shoulder after swallowing hard and speedily walking far from him._

 _Leaving Clark to watch her retreating back while she went to get that coffee and he leaned back in his office chair a defeated man._

Just because she was undecided and confused about what she wanted from Clark as far as being a couple. Doesn't mean it didn't piss her off though, seeing the five woman surrounding him practically drool as they listened to that deep voice of his and googled his perfectly formed body that sculptor Michelangelo would envy. Lois took a quick look down at the little pudges of fat, in her mind, on the sides of her body she was still working on toning up after the baby.

A growl rumbling in her throat seeing the twig shaped women practically paw at his hard body and wanting to run their tongues up and down every etched ripple of muscle. Ok, maybe that's what she visualized doing too many times, but, hey, she was female, too! She could read the same desire in their eyes.

Clark noticed Lois as soon as her presence came into the basement as if she was the last woman left on earth or a deep glass of ice water to a man who been stranded on a deserted island for far too long. She was a vision that could knock the wind out of any man's chest and he'd been blown away since she came into his life.

"Unlike some people there are those who are actually trying to get some work done around this place." Lois snipped dropping purse and keys loudly to her desk top.

Clark only gave apologetic smiles to the women as they scattered to their own work areas too afraid to incur the Lane wrath or risk losing jobs.

"Bitch!" "BuzzKill!" Was thrown in the air from the retreating females.

"Lois." The tall alien said in warning as he firmly grabbed her elbow with Lois lifting a heavy metal stapler from her desk about to duel out some serious harm.

The brunette reporter looked down to her arm he still had chained in his palm and he dropped his hand away in a sigh. Not wanting to get her any more riled up then she already was. Then again...

Lois took the seat at her desk, lips cocked as she smirked out. "Looks like someone around here has won the popularity contest."

Clark shook his head as he followed suit, taking a seat and slit blue eyes her way. "What's the matter Lane? Jealous much?"

"Jealous?" Lois bluster, appalled by the idea from his kissable lips. _Stop it!_

"Afraid then, of my masculine sensibilities being buffed by anyone else." Clark challenged, he couldn't help himself around her, not when she was already so wound up. It was just too easy to add more wood to the fire and watch her teether over the precipice.

Flustered and red by his bold statement Lois' mouth open and closed a couple times, like a fish out of water, uttering unintelligible sounds before her whip like thought process kicked in. Yet, him throwing her for a loop had her only answering again in a question.

"Afraid of what?" Lois quipped out, it wasn't her best line. She knew it and she knew he knew it, as well, as she mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

Clark let out a sly half grin, he was just too damn sexy for his own good, Lois thought begrudgingly. "Cat got your tongue, Lane?"

There he went again with calling her by her last name and why the hell did it irk and make her wet between her thighs at the same time? But that was the last straw, she didn't know who he thought he was after traveling the word and once again interrupting things in her life after a year of abscense, but she damn sure knew who she was and she was going to remind him just of that fact.

"Now you listen here, _Kent_. I-"

"Lois. Clark. Ok, good, you know each other's names. Now stop with the squabbling and high-tail it down to the corner of 4th and main. There's a high-rise apartment fire as we speak." Perry appeared before them, interrupting just in time before the two really got started.

"On it, Chief!" Lois snatched up purse from desk as she got to feet, ignoring the slit eyes under bushy brows their editor gave her way in annoyance.

"Mr White, Sir? I think I could handle this one on my own. It would be good practice." Clark gave Perry a look that he knew all too well with the old man knowing his secret. He wanted to super speed off to help with the fire and it wasn't exactly something he could do if Lois was around. Chloe was right it was getting to be a challenge trying to ditch the torn in his side whenever he needed to become his alter ego.

"No way! You're not out-scooping me, Kent." Lois barged ahead in fury, molten fire in her hazels at his audacity.

"Don't worry, Son, from what I heard the fire department is already on the scene and the fire is suppose to be under control." Perry assured and Clark appeared to relax some.

"Whaaa?" Lois gave a weird look, hazel eyes bouncing between the two of them unable to read the looks they were giving each other. What did that have to do with anything? The scrutiny given on her face not going unnoticed by the seasoned, fatherly editor-in-chief.

"Well don't you two stand there like a couple of bumps on a log. There's a story waiting with your names on it!" Perry bellowed and clapped his hands for them to get a move on it.

Lois slung purse strap over shoulder, eyes cutting through Clark as she purposely bumped her shoulder into him and headed toward the exit. "Don't be so quick there grasshopper. Just because we worked together for almost a week doesn't mean you know all the ropes just yet. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Wouldn't dream of it...Lane." Face screwing up in a glare at his wide, charming smile as he held door open for her, they vacated from the basement together.

* * *

Clark and Lois hurried down the sidewalk through a throng of rushing people, while Lois tried to keep a good amount of distance between the two as they walked side by side.

"What was that between you and Perry back in the basement?" Lois inquired as they rounded a corner of a building, they were only a few blocks away from the site of the fire and her nose rankled at the burnt smell on air. Their bodies bumping against other shoulders as the crowd of people got more congested this way as well.

"Lois, I don't know what you're talking about." Clark dismissed shoving hands into his front pockets trying to avoid plowing into anyone.

"Lois, my foot, so you do know my first name and don't play coy with me.." She quirked with a small shake of her head. "You know what I'm talking about, amnesia isn't going to save you this time like in the past."

"Like I could ever forget it and I was only suggesting to go alone because I was looking out for you. I know when it comes to danger, you getting into trouble or hurt is never far behind."

"You have a terrible poker face, Clark. Don't try to climb that corporate ladder so fast and think you're going to surpass me as a Journalist. Not gonna happen, farm boy." Lois smirked.

No problem with reminding him of where he came from but yet she still wouldn't utter him by the other nickname she so dubiously called him plenty times before. _Smallville_. He really couldn't believe he was admitting it but he was really missing hearing her call him that. Back when things were simpler between them, he guessed. Not now with so much _history_ and they barely knew where they stood with each other. Well, he knew where he wanted to stand with the outspoken one. She, on the other hand, seemed very reluctant to take it to that level.

"Why Lois, it actually sounds like you're concerned?" Clark's blues watching her from his periphery next to his side.

"Yea, because you're doing way better than anyone expected!" Lois steamed out in a huff and groaned at the wide smile that instantly claimed his lips with words she wasn't trying to let him know. The press of the crowd, the annoying scene she walked into earlier with him had shaved the rest of frayed nerves, letting slip out the words.

With smug partner by her side, they walked up to the police tape keeping back the horde of onlookers as police and firemen on the scene tried to handle the situation. One cop noticing Lois right off the back put on a cocky smile and reached into his pockets pulling out a small wad of money.

"Here to collect money and story, Miss Lane? Hey, I'll have the rest in time for our next poker night, cool?"

Despite the reprimanding look Clark was giving next to her for gambling, Lois took the wad and placed it inside coat pocket. "What's going on, I heard the fire was suppose to be contained?"

The cop looked over his shoulder at the scene before settling eyes back to the reporter. "There's a kid and dog stuck on the top floor. We thought the building had a sprinkler system engaged. Turns out Slum-Lord lied about ever having one and materials used for the apartment aren't up to code. Whatever was used is burning way faster and harder to put out too."

"Did you say there's someone still trapped inside?" Clark spoke ahead before Lois could get a single word out, the cop holding him back as he looked like he was going to jump over the police tape.

"Hold on there, hero. Let the MFD do their job, there's a guy on the ladder heading to the kid and her dog by the window." Cop pointed behind him as a man geared up, including oxygen and tank climbed up a tall white ladder extending from fire truck.

Smoke poured from the tall, red-bricked building, flashes of red and blue lights from police vehicles, ambulances and trucks circled the bottom. Water sprayed relentless trying to keep the flames abated to ensure the safety of the only one still left inside. The crowd of people built around in numbers as many came to watch the horrid scene unfold before them.

A collective gasp rang out as the fireman climbing the ladder almost fell, but catching himself at the last second and able to pull himself back upon the rungs, waving his hands frantically. Clark listened in as his sensitive hearing picked up the distress call the fireman made on the mic in his head gear to his other colleagued firefighters.

 _"Tank isn't working, I can't breath up here with all this damn smoke! We need to get someone else up here now!"_

 _"There's no time, that roof is going to collapse any minute now!"_

He couldn't just stand there and do nothing as a child and her dog died, but with all the witnesses around, including Lois, it was impossible to super-speed off without someone in the crowd seeing him. He picked up the sobs and coughs from the young girl who had to be no more than nine years old. The whines of beloved, faithful pooch by her side and the gasps the child made trying to catch fresh air from open window with all the black, dense smoke around.

Clark pulled his hearing back to normal, a worried look on his face from what he knew. "They're in trouble, they're not going to make it to the girl in time."

With cop distracted by the frightful scene as flames continued to devour the building whole, Clark jumped over the blockade with Lois reaching out to stop him, to slow to catch his speedy retreat.

"Clark!" Lois screamed after him, only making it a few feet past the police tape before the nearby police officer grabbed her around the waist bringing her to a halt.

"Hey you, come back here!" The officer holding Lois back yelled after the retreating form of Clark Kent, passing other cops on guard as he quickly ascended a fire-scape that didn't look too secure even before the fire broke out.

Lois in horrid-fascination watched as Clark's form got smaller and smaller the higher he climbed till the black smoke hid all from view with it's thick blanket covering the top of the building. Her sweaty palms wringing together after roughly pushing from the officer's grasp, heart tearing through her chest in a non-stop rampage. Stomach curled in on itself till it felt she would loose everything she consumed that morning for breakfast.

Seconds passed by that felt like hours as she watched for any sign or movement from him. "Clark, what the hell are you doing?" Lois cried to herself at her insane partner who she still couldn't believe did what he just did and she seen it all with perfect 20/20 vision.

Moments later shouts and screams wrung out and everyone flinched and jumped instinctively as a loud _Boom_ exploded on the top floor, blowing out the windows that rained down glittery sharp pieces on the spectators below. The same floor Clark disappeared into just seconds ago to save the child and her canine from a fiery fate.

Lois uncovered her head from the protective shield of her arms after the sudden blast and rain of glass. Her heart in her throat and unable to breath when she realized the explosion came from the floor Clark entered.

" _CLARK!_ " she screamed in panic, eyes wide and her feet taking her closer to see nothing but smoke pour like a tsunami from the windowless top floor as all around stood stock-still in shock.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know evil cliffie spot to leave it but I need to post and start speed writing the other part out since this was getting so long. **WARNING** : Next chappie will be rating Mature, NC-17, Rated R, XXX, you get the idea ;) Also the two LL's meet, _Meow_! And then finally what everyone has been dying to finally read and been waiting for on the next chapter after I wrap up the second part to this chapter. All out very soon! Till then! Enjoy! R &R, Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Somebody Save Me, Part 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews Whoot! :) Also I'm tired and I tried really hard to get this chap out fast so there might be a lot of mistakes, grammatical and otherwise, just letting you know lol

 **WARNING:** First part of this chapter Rated R, Mature Audiences Only, for good reason ;) Enjoy, R &R!

 _Now without further ado..._

 **Chapter 9: Somebody Save Me, Part 2**

* * *

 _Seconds passed by that felt like hours as she watched for any sign or movement from him. "Clark, what the hell are you doing?" Lois cried to herself at her insane partner who she still couldn't believe did what he just did and she seen it all with perfect 20/20 vision._

 _Moments later shouts and screams wrung out and everyone flinched and jumped instinctively as a loud Boom exploded on the top floor, blowing out the windows that rained down glittery sharp pieces on the spectators below. The same floor Clark disappeared into just seconds ago to save the child and her canine from a fiery fate._

 _Lois uncovered her head from the protective shield of her arms after the sudden blast and rain of glass. Her heart in her throat and unable to breath when she realized the explosion came from the floor Clark entered._

 _"CLARK!" she screamed in panic, eyes wide and her feet taking her closer to see nothing but smoke pour like a tsunami from the windowless top floor as all around stood stock-still in shock._

Tears blurred around the rim of fear-dilated, hazel eyes as Lois couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. No! This couldn't be happening! Not Clark!

All around erupted at once, officers pushing back the civilians even more past the tapped off areas as firemen jumped into action to continue to dose the remaining flames coming from the high-rise. No one paid attention as Lois stood there in numbness, starring up at the top floor in pained-denial of what happened. Of who she would never see again.

"No." She sobbed into her hands while large salty tears clung to her cheeks. An image of her son played ceaselessly through mind, bright, blue eyes and black, rowdy curls just like his dad...A knife was sawing inside her chest, over and over again marking it's inflection inside until it felt heavy and she could only wheeze at the sight that wouldn't change no matter how much she wished it.

"Clark...What have I done?" All the moments with son like a painful, guilt-filled cinema wracked over the weight in her chest adding to it's heaviness. Lungs couldn't pull air in hard enough or let it out fast enough, they wouldn't work as she doubled over unable to catch her breath. She never got around to telling him about his son, that he was a father! Her son was going to grow up fatherless never knowing how amazing her Clark-her _Smallville_ really was.

At that reality shocking moment, too late like all things you really never know what you have until its gone, Lois Lane did what she always fought to do around anyone. With heart pouring cold as it bled out, she wept til her eyes burned and her world seemed to spin on its axis at the unfairness of it all. Blackness edged around her vision, head felt light and sick, she was in shock but she didn't care, her world just ended and the whole damn existence of the universe could stop for all she cared!

Her partner was dead, and so much more; the man she was too stubborn to admit feelings too. Loved, gone. Never to see that charming half smile he always reserved for her during their banter. His nod toward her, commanding without words where he wanted her to go like when she was hesitant to board an elevator with him after an awkward moment between them. The way his hand felt surrounding her small one that made her feel all kinds of safe and hot-and-bothered at the same time.

Tears on rampant mission continued to freely pour as she thought on their times together before son, the adventures of solving one or another crazed thing that would happen in that weird town. The banter that would annoy him so, but she knew he'd come to enjoy as he suspected them for what they really were. All things leading to that one night of drinks and desires where lines were finally crossed and the forbidden apple tasted. To the many times they made love, finally seeing it for what it all really was. She loved Clark Kent because even when she tried to lie to herself that what they were doing was just booty-calls, an itch she needed scratched. There were plenty of others that were more than willing to help her along those lines. None, she wanted and only him she found herself in bed with time after time.

The realization of love accepted too late twisted that blunt blade all the more in the crippled sputtering organ of her heart. The pain was too much, her stomach heaved at the emptiness she felt and knees felt like they would give any second. There was no light in the world anymore-

"There!" A shout rang out above the noisy chaos rocketing around. A fireman arm pointing up high to something coming in and out of view through the dense smoke that was more white than black now. "Get men over there! I see someone coming down the fire-scape!"

Lois' head felt like a lead weight as everything seem to happen in slow motion, even her own movements felt like she was in a vat filled with molasses. Her unfocused eyes blinking many times to help her shot brain try to comprehend what was going on. Then like a breath blown into her lungs from the Almighty Himself, the grays and blacks of her world yielded to color and the sluggish crawl of life sprung forward to it's normal pace with such intensity at the person she recognized.

She inhaled deeply, lungs back to life as her world blossomed with light at the sight of Clark Jerome Kent, a little worse for wear but still very much alive! Soot and great big smudges of ash covered his clothes and marred his skin. In arms was the nine year old girl who clung to him like a life line, spiraled black, puffy curls in a disarray as black smudges of soot covered her naturally brown skin as well. Her arms protectively cuddling faithful large chichuawa who yelped at the commotion going on around as they made their way down the metal scape.

Once motion came back to her legs she couldn't stop vaulting forward pass cops and firemen alike to the one person her heart renewed it's beating for. Clark handed over the girl to a nearby medic, his large hand rubbing the top of her head in comfort. "It's ok now, you're ok and these people are going to take good care of you."

"Thank you mister for saving me." She whispered softly through a smoke-horsed voice, a smudge of a smile on tiny lips as she hugged the frayed, yipping dog close to her.

He watched as she was carted away to a nearby ambulance, his humbled self not even acknowledging the pats on his back or the words thrown his way by those on the force of, 'great work', and , 'what a hero', before they went back to controlling matters at hand. The fire still raged on but thanks to his super breath he took the edge off and the reason why the top floor exploded the way it did. To him the people around him were the true heroes, the ones who took great chances with their lives in the effort to save or help someone else. He just did what no one had the time to do and powers to keep him safe. He saved that little girl with barely a scratch but the men and women in uniform around him were the true inspirations.

Except maybe for one, who was the greatest one of all in his eyes, blues that watched as she leapt from the crowd and latched her body around him in a fierce hug taking him by complete surprise. Wet blotches of mascara ran in little rivulets down cheeks upon a face barely over panic just seconds ago.

"Smallville!" She shouted with too much joy that it couldn't be mistaken to anyone's ears, arms wrapping in a constrictor-vice grip around chest and latching behind his back. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Lois beamed widely into his chest, inhaling the pure scent of her farm boy along with the cindered pieces of his shirt. She didn't care, the beating of his heart and the pull of air through his lungs confirming life was the best music she ever heard before. "Don't ever do that again."

Clark wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, enjoying how good it felt her being wrapped around him again. He smiled in her hair, as he laid his head atop her crown. "You must of really missed me?"

A tease in his voice, but it set the reporter on edge and she exploded in a hysterical bout as she pulled from his arms and instantly went on a tandem of flying fists against the steel chest wall of his body. "Are you kidding me right now?! You could have been killed! What were you thinking!"

Clark grabbed her wrists to keep her from possibly breaking her hands against his hard body but she wouldn't let up. She squirmed and kicked raising hell as she couldn't and wouldn't stay still. She was so furious and scarred for him that she couldn't stop the relief and the anger from running its course through her body as she tried to fight him tooth and nail.

"I thought you were dead and all you can do is joke about this!" Lois fumed still trying to break free from his iron clad grip to deck him hard in the jaw for risking his life and practically scaring hers out of her. "I thought I would never see you again!...I-I...have so much I never got a chance to say..."

Before the blue-eyed, tall reporter could get any words of comfort out edge wise, she shot up on her tippy toes, covering the scant inches between them and locked her lips hungrily upon his mouth. His blues went wide not believing what she was doing, but soon thoughts couldn't process any longer and his eye-lids drooped closed from the emotions flooding his body from her touch.

Her mouth was relentless as she kissed him with all the build of emotions of coming close to loosing him brought out of her. His hands framed her face, pulling her closer to him, wanting to be a second layer of skin on her body. The world and chaos around faded away until it felt like they were the only ones there. The wailing sirens and flutter of people around were all muted as all she could hear were the mating of their lips and moans of pleasure from his throat or hers she couldn't tell.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered against his lips, breathing in hard from lack of air as his forehead rest upon hers, just as out of breath.

His calloused, rough thumb sliding gently over her lips, chading away tears that continue to fall down her red cheeks. "I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere."

Lips came upon each other in hungry slants again, it wasn't enough, it was never going to be enough and after the year of abstinent from each other they definitely needed a buffet. Teeth gnashed with hard kisses, hands roamed pulling closer not caring the display they made to anyone around if anyone was even paying attention with the fire still blazing behind them.

Clark wasn't thinking all he could do was feel as his hand slid down Lois' thigh, grabbing behind her knee and hitching up to wrap around his waist.

"Too...many...people..." He moaned between kissing and trying to catch his breath.

"Don't care." Lois groaned against his mouth with the nip he gave to her bottom lip before sucking it deep inside.

He cared at least he thought he did, but with the way she was grinding her lower half into his all thought or care for those who were possibly gawking at them vanished instantly. It was barely a week since he last had her attentions in this way and it was all he could think about since that time in the elevator, but now that she was giving so freely, he couldn't let her go. Bystanders be damned.

All that mattered was that he was alive and ok and Lois wasn't going to let this moment go as her hands grabbed roughly through his thick, black curls and feasted upon kissable lips her naughty mind remembered them being on other parts of her body. Their feet roaming them they knew not where just that they were too far gone in the moment to care which way they took them.

Needing her alone, Clark clutched a hold of the woman in his arms, the one he saw himself strangling one day and not in this predicament once again. Having some, if very little mind toward his faculties, his firm grip held tighter as he super-sped them some distance away to a back-alley alcove across from the fiery scene. They had their own fire to contain and deal with.

Lois didn't know how it was so, but she felt the bite of a brick wall press her from behind as Clark pressed her into it. And she wasn't going to complain one bit about it either. Steel wall in front of her crushing deliciously against her soft curves, blazing the storm into a gulfing inferno inside her. She shuddered as he released her mouth and tapped rough kisses along her jaw and down the column of her neck to bite and lick along her collarbone.

Using the wall behind her as perch, she lifted her stocking-covered legs around his narrow waist. Instinctively, his hands sliding beneath her bottom helping to pull her where she fit perfectly. Molten lava spilled from her center at the friction of his hard length behind dress-pants hitting just so against her bare netherlips. His hands discovering that fact as he slid her skirt up higher to cup her panty-less ass cheeks.

Shock not stopping the squeeze of his large hands against the plump curves of her bottom and the moan in his throat knowing she was so ripe for the taking. But dare he, right here, right now?

"Lois, God, you're driving me crazy...Are you going commando?" His breath a harsh whisper from desire against the shell of her ear. She was doing all kinds of turning him all right now, the swell of his cock agreeing as it shrunk the room in his tight breeches.

The brunette smiled wickedly, biting down on plump bottom lip from his kisses. "It's like the General always says, be prepared for anything..."

"Mmm...talk too much." He tersely complained as his mouth once again sought hers and nearly came undone as her hands slid between them brushing against his thick shaft that jumped at the light touch of her hand and craving more.

Her hands were on the leather and metal of his belt, making short work of it as she slipped it undone and went straight for zipper next. A breath hissed through his clench teeth as she reached inside past the band of his boxes to engulf hand around the broad width of him. There was no thinking just the sensations they pulled and brought to one another as the commotion of fire trucks wails and flashing lights of red and blue played in the background only yards away.

Clark opened his blue eyes at her stillness to see her hazels wet and glistening with unshed tears. Her straight white teeth worrying her bottom lip painfully.

A tear slip from the corner and his thumb smoothed it away as if brushing away her pain. "Lo, you ok?"

It was hard to think with his member in her gripping hand and out free in the open, but her pain and fear of loosing him displayed in her eyes pulled at the strings of his heart. The way her hazel eyes drunk him in as if any moment he would turn to ash just to blow away in the wind. To her he came very close to that being a harsh reality, little did she know he wasn't in any real danger unless the building wall were lined with green Kryptonite.

Lois pressed her lips into the center of his palm cupped around her cheek as the tears fell. Her rambling thoughts coming out in a mash of emotions from her run-of-the-mill mouth. "I'm an awful person...What I've done...I can-I cant believe I almost lost you..." Lois sobbed out a broken breath and Clark just shook his head slowly in confusion, not understanding her earlier words. Yea, she was no saint. And could really be a pain in the ass, especially to him at times. But how could she possibly think such a thing about herself?

So much patience, empathy and need shone on his face, it was breaking her even more along with the guilt of keeping something so important away from him. Yet, the emotion battled head to head with what she was finally accepting about her farm boy. The man in front wrapped nicely between thighs. A breath hitched in her throat, with a timid voice she whispered. "...I Love you, Smallville."

Her admission did a funny thing to his insides and he found he couldn't move, couldn't pull air into his lungs; just stand there in pleasant shock as the corner of his grin inched higher. Before she lost her nerve and went back on her words or gave him a chance to process what she finally admitted, Lois seared her lips down upon his. Her tongue seeking entrance and tangled deliciously with his as he opened to her.

Clark groaned in her mouth as she settled down the length of his shaft between her thighs. It was a distraction, he knew it was but at that moment he couldn't care past the grip of her inner pussy walls. His body quaked with shivers in pleasure, one hand releasing it's vice-like grip from her rear-end to fall upon the brick wall in front of him. She squirmed, falling down another wonderful inch as she cried out from the sensation of his wide cock invading, stretching out her most inner, long-unused parts.

Lois cried out ecstasy into his neck as he stood still, letting her take the lead as he seemed to be fighting his own battle of self-control, little did she know. His fingers of the hand leaning on the wall bore into the bricks. Pieces of mortar and rock crumbled at the exertion of his digits, while fear of loosing control and hurting the woman who tortured him so, with every blissful inch she took of him inside of her body.

Until he was in her to the hilt and they both released little laughs of joy from the struggle of her tight inner walls claiming it's prize. Then with feet digging into the small of his back, Lois raised up as far as she could, only to slide back down that train of euphoria. Color and stars burst behind his closed eyes as she slowly rode him to oblivion, as his fingers sank that much deeper in the wall behind her.

"God, Baby, you're so tight." Clark's voice rough and strained as he held himself back from what he really wanted to do; his body pounding away inside of hers until they were pure energy. So drunk and high off each other.

"It's been awhile." Lois moaned, breath labored as she worked him.

His hand on her ass stilled her instantly against his groin from the words she spilled as the Kal part of him surfaced some. The part he had accepted as being one of the many faces of his true being. His voice deep and eyes so blue they could almost be black as a flash of red was there only for a second. "How long?"

He couldn't stand to think of any guy being this way with her, even if it wasn't a relationship they were in before and they were separated from each other nearly over a year. He would want blood from any guy who thought they could get in her pants without repercussion from him.

Two words but she felt it all the way to the most sensitive part of where she was connected to him. A twitch came from his cock and tickled the insides of her pussy walls. A seductive, beautiful smile graced her kiss-plumped lips at the sound of pure jealousy in his voice. The intimidation rolling off him, exciting her and causing her to grip his shaft harder.

His eyes closed for a moment at the feel of her squeezed around him before dark blues opened with a light touch of her hand over his cheek. "Just you...It has always only been...just you."

Clark's lips spread wide into a smug grin, he bent in tapping a kiss to her lips. "Hold on."

She nodded, seductive bite on bottom lip as she slid hands up his neck to lock her arms around. He thrust his hips up hard, not hard enough to damage, but enough to cause a yelp from that pretty mouth of hers. Even as annoying as it could be with the endless run of words, he put it to plenty of good use he thought evilly. Clark loved how uninhibited he felt when around Lois, how she dragged Kal out of him. Someone he no longer hated or feared being now that he had control, almost all control of his Kryptonian self. There was still the flying issue...but with Lois, right now, he was soaring!

Before she could retort with her scolding tongue for his little action, he began a steady rhythm of thrusts up into her, their collective moans and grunts of rapture filling the air. The slaps of their slick covered lower halves connecting together in competition with the cries and groans of their voices. All of which was drowned out by sounds of sirens, voices of the fire scene only yards away.

None of which was on either mind as their bodies came together so beautifully it blew all their other times out of the water in comparison. Maybe it was the close call of almost losing him. Maybe it was the fact it had been a very long time, but her body sung as they came together over and over. His hands grabbing her roughly, bruises were sure to be there afterwards, about the hips and fingers splayed over her ass. His hands shoving her down hard as he thrust up repeatedly inside.

"Clark, please..." She begged, she wasn't sure of what as head mindless with a building need rippled over every cell of her being.

Knowing the call of what exactly she needed, of what they both needed, Clark pinned her into the wall as he picked up speed and she clung onto him for dear life. Her world around crumbling and falling as the pearl of white hot light bloomed from her center and crawled inside to every black crevice. His thrusts harder and faster as her body eagerly took what was giving. Juices from him, from her, slicking the way for cock to glide deeper in all the right places.

"God, yes!" Lois panted, barely able to catch a breath as her body rode a building flame and taking Clark along for the blaze. Nirvana. Heaven. Fireworks on the 4th of July- Sweet, Sweet release as the blinding white light burst behind her eyes and her nails dug into his skin riding the ripples of climax ravaging through her body.

"Lois, I-I can't stop..." His body shook, he was so close to spilling inside and it hurt so good holding back the way he was.

Basking in the afterglow of amazing orgasm and not quite thinking of why it would even be a bad thing, Lois bared down squeezing him hard inside and giving him the answer he wanted...needed... as she took his bottom lip in her mouth and suckled, smiling as she felt him come strong inside.

Flooding her slicked, squirming channel with his seed and causing mini quakes to add to her glorious climax. Lois sighed contently as their lips and tongue played lazily with kisses. Neither could stop the cloud-nine smiles on their dopey faces as they revealed in the glow of amazing sex.

"I think you turned my legs to Jell-O." Lois joked and chuckled lightly arms still clutched around his neck.

He playfully nipped and kissed her lips. "That's ok, I'm kind of liking you in this position anyway."

Lois moaned eyes rolling to the back of her head at the grind Clark gave his groin into her sopping center. Dick already semi-hard and hitting overly sensitive parts of her pussy. She drove him crazy? He must not realize the affect he was having on her, but she was pretty damn sure he knew.

"Smallville." Lois groaned, as he continued to grind, making her whimper. "Clark."

Damn did he miss how sexy she could make his name sound when coming from lips experiencing sensual gratification like he knew she was. "Yea, Lo?"

His husky whisper, the steady pump he began was causing her breath to become labored. "Stop...we're going to get caught."

"Didn't stop us or should I say you, the first time." Reeling still on his Kal high, as a sexy grin lopsided on his face.

"Hey!" Lois thrilled, smile on face as she pulled his hair roughly, bringing his head back at an angle and he let her.

Her mouth slanted down over his in another heated tangle of tongue and moans until soon both were breathless, heated and wanting a round two despite the very risk of being caught this time around. With quick sharp pumps of his hips. "Say it again."

"Mmm." Lois mouthed out breathlessly as she took his thrust pinned by his steel chest between brick wall and him as it was.

"Again Lois." Clark demanded quietly with soft flicks over her clit when she wouldn't readily comply. She knew what he wanted to hear and turned her head away against the wall at her back as the cool, gritty bricks scratched at her cheek.

Her words soft and barely heard even with his super hearing, causing him to plow hard into her needy sex that flowed freely with her heady honey that only her body could produce. "Louder!"

"I love you!" Lois screamed and clung to him bouncing up and down fast as his relentless plunges inside had them both going undone and falling over into that warm-liquid, white-light of bliss.

Lois rested her forehead down on his, satiated, breathing hard, as he looked up, eyes studying her face sighing in orgasmic glow. "Dinner tonight."

It wasn't a question, and it wasn't him asking her approval. It was a statement bold and knowing what the answer already would be. Too doped up to think of an objection and with his sureness brought out an easy, eager-willingness from her. Lois nodded affirmatively and smiled brightly.

She was so done for, stampeded through mind. And was the bucket of ice cold water that brought the horse-sized pill of reality rushing through the blissed-out haze she found herself in twice in a row. It was definitely an opportunity she asked for to tell him about their son, but it was going to be that much more painful of a reveal now that feelings were involved.

Lois Joanne Lane hated herself at that moment more then she had since knowingly keeping the truth of their son away. He looked so happy and at peace then she could ever remember him being, even more so then he ever was with Lana.

The brunette reporter's face dropped inside with defeat and pain, unfortunately for her, she was the bitch who was going to bring all his joy to its knees. She just prayed their newly found love could withstand the upcoming trial in their relationship. Even with something as unforgivable as she had done.

* * *

 _Daily Planet, Tiny Tikes DayCare…_

"Hi Miss La-" Cassey was about to greet but came to an abrupt halt at the hand raised in air toward her.

"No time for greetings now. Can I just please get my son, I really need to get home." Lana curtly interrupted, she was really feeling short tempered at the moment with Lex having cancelled all her credit cards out of spite. He laughed at her Isis foundation dream, wanting to help those who were meteor infected. He riled that the money on those pathetic people were a waste. It wasn't to her, she felt through them, by helping, she was redeeming herself a little with tarnishing her name with the Luthor legacy.

Cassey cringed at the cut in Lana's words and with slightly shaky hands held out the clip board with sign-out form attached. "If you could...just check out, please."

Lana snatched the clipboard and tossed it aside with heat, it clattered loudly to the desk top. "I don't have time for damn procedures, get my son, now!"

"Ye-Yes, Miss Lang." Cassey looked on the verge of tears, deciding it better for herself if she just called the woman by her birth name, and quickly left to retrieve the Luthor baby.

"Manners much, Lana? She's only trying to do her job. Or should I call you Mrs Luthor now? Since you know, you married Clark's ex-best friend." Lois stood by open glass door propped open against her shoulder as she crossed her arms. A slit in her eyes toward the raven-haired woman she didn't expect to see picking up offspring here of all places. Or having a child to begin with so early into a marriage with Satan himself. Lex must really be obsessed like his father with laying out his heirs quickly on this unprepared earth.

With an annoyed huff, recognizing the irritating familiar voice, Lana spun on her heels and faced one of the Daily Planet's newly hire when her husband let the paper go and sold it. "Lois Lane, you must be confused the basement is a few more floors down. In that direction." Lana snippily replied and proceeded to show the direction by pointing down with her forefinger and speaking as if to a child.

"A direction you must be all too familiar with." Lois smirked with fake wide grin claiming her lips. "Since you know, being married to Belazupud himself."

Lana's face dropped, a scalding remark on tongue and about to unleash when Cassey returned with son in arms, handing him over. "Here you, Connor had some trouble keeping down food today."

"Why wasn't I notified of this?" Lana raged as she cradled son to her chest, hand feeling his head for fever as if he was a delicate porcelain doll.

Cassey jumped from the tone of her voice and didn't make eye contact in fear. "Your nurse said she had everything under control and to not bother you."

"She's his nurse, not his mother, I am and next time I want you to call me. Are you competent enough to understand that?" Lana's word biting toward the young girl who sniffed in a deep breath and meekly nodded.

"Lana, layoff she's just a kid." Lois' stern voice spoke from behind and Cassey looked up giving a small gracious smile before scampering away.

"Who are you again?" Lana exasperated in frustration as she spun around on the reporter. "What was it my husband called you? Muffin-peddling, dropout?"

Lois ice-slit eyes dropped to the bald baby in Lana's arms and a low whistled escaped between lips. "I feel sorry for the kid, not only because of the parents he was unfortunately born to, but no escaping who his daddy is, bald head and all. Wow!"

Lana scoffed out in indignation but Lois went right on not letting her get a word in edge wise. "I use to think you were an ok person, just a little misunderstood and perhaps sad being orphaned and all with loosing your parents the way you did. Now, I guess rolling in all that Luthor dough and warming Lex's bed will turn any sugar sweet girl to the dark side, literally."

"How dare you?" Lana snapped, her own brown eyes slit in anger. "You can't find anything worthy to put your name on for one of your so called front page stories, so you come up here to harass me and my son?"

Lois shook her head, a little smirk on the corner of her lip as she stepped around the raven-haired psycho married to Lex. "Lana, you were always good at playing the victim Card. It's what kept Clark in your back pocket as long as you did and your son is the only innocent one in that sad little family of yours...innocent for now anyway."

Lana seethed as she watched Lois step up to the main desk to sign name on sign-out clipboard. "As fun as it is to 'harass' you, no I'm not, I'm here to pick up son. Thank you very much."

"Yo-You have a child?" The other darker haired woman replied in shock before giving a rude snort of laughter. "What guy was unlucky enough to fertilize your egg?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business..." Lois slammed the pen down on the clipboard, baby in her hands or no this spoiled twerp was going to meet every knuckle of her four fingers to her right hand. To her fortunate save, Cassey showed up at that moment with baby John-John, happy and gurgling as ever.

The features on Lana's fair, pale face dropped, jaw slacked open as she did a double take on the babe Cassey was handing over to the feisty reporter. Her dark brown eyes following the scene as Lois took her baby boy, placing him on her hip and went back to staring daggers at the doe-eyed woman.

Beautiful blue eyes and bounding black curls met her dark eyes as he gummed at chubby little fingers and pointed toward something that caught his inquisitive sight. And her heart dropped to the lower depths of her stomach.

"It's been 'fun' catching up, but I need to g-" Lois went to turn around and storm away from the pathetic excuse for a woman but a thin fingered hand clutched tightly at her elbow, stopping her from leaving.

"It's Clark Kent, isn't it?" Lana muttered in awe, her eyes wet with malice and greedily reading everything Lois' face was slipping at being caught. "He-He doesn't know...Does he?"

Lois cooled her features and yanked her arm free from her tightening hand. She didn't have to explain anything to this pretentious wannabe saint. "Stay away from me and my son."

"You bitch, how could you keep such a secret away from Clark? How could you keep his son away?" Lana continued, digging herself in a giant hole as she let her mouth run without thinking. "I can't believe he even slept with you, obviously he was at a loss over me..."

"Enough!" Lois snapped, her free hand striking out and grabbing the doe-eyed princess around her delicate fingers and twisting back in a defensive manner. Lana shrilled in pained and clamped her mouth shut as Lois would only apply more pressure which caused even more severe pain to shoot through her limb. "If Clark finds out anything about his son before it comes out of my mouth. All that I am will rain down Holly Hell upon you. Got it?"

Lois jerked her hand one more time to send her message across once more loud and clear and then pushed her away before storming off to leave out of her presence before she did something she'd really regret. It was bad enough she had to act in such manner in front of her son, she was sure Luthor's kid had seen his fair share of crap being the son of Lex.

"Sorry mommy had to get upset in front of you." She whispered to her son, soothing his curly hair and kissing his chubby cheeks as she walked away.

Lana flexed her sore hand and fingers from the inflicted pain, her stormy eyes glaring at Lois' retreating form before disgustingly dropping down to son with bald head. Her hatred of child coming up short, to a stop, as she looked in Connor's blue eyes.

Blue orbs that reminded her so much of another baby's...

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 **A/N:** Dun! Dun! Dun! lol Anyway hoped you guys enjoyed, please review! **Next Time:** Chloe, Oliver and Lois Talk. Dinner Date between Lois and Clark. Chloe, Oliver and Martha push Clark to join the JLA. And Finally the Reveal everyone is waiting for and much, much more!

Until next time, Cya!


	10. Chapter 10: So, now you knowNow what?

_A:N:_ Thank you! Thank You all for the reviews, follows, likes, etc.!

Here it is a new chapter for the new year! Happy New Year, 2019, everyone!

This is a rather long one so get comfy, grab a bowl of popcorn, something to drink and R&R! Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Rating Teen-Mature for some adult events.

 **Chapter 10: So, now you know...Now what?**

* * *

 _The Watch Tower..._

"I do love this color on you." A kiss descended beneath her ear at the crook of her neck, causing shivers and goosebumps to spread along her creamy skin. The pink illuminated on her creamy skin spreading along where he touched with each lick of electricity from his fingertips.

He wasn't finish yet as he slid his lips down the column of her neck to exposed collarbone. Hands brushing the fabric over the edges of her shoulders baring them to the cool air. Chloe smiled keeping the front edges of her robe closed shut over small breast and slight naked body beneath.

"I thought you loved seeing me in green? Hence the green robe." She asked playfully, eyes rolling to the back of her head as he found a most sensitive spot on her skin as his teasing hands toyed with the opening of her plush robe. Fingertips skimming against nipples that became little pebbles from the friction of his touch and taunt stomach that shuddered and quake from rising temperatures.

"I've changed my mind, seeing you with nothing on is what I definitely love more." Oliver's playboy voice deep and sultry.

Chloe giggled with amusement and hunger. "Really, again? The three times in the shower wasn't enough?"

Oliver shrugged an unrepented grin on his face. "What can I say? I'm a man with a huge appetite and with you, never."

The pixie-haired blonde leaned in to receive kiss from blonde billionaire. His Adam's apple bobbing as he watched Chloe let go of the robe and it slid down her body to pool around their feet. His hands of their own landing on her bare waist to squeeze his strong fingers into the small of her back, before freeing one hand to dip down low between slightly parted thighs.

"Oh, my God!" Lois let out in a loud shriek with the scene before her. Nude cousin and ex with tenting boxers embracing and kissing in the middle of Watch Tower.

"Lois!" "Legs!" The two cried-out simultaneously as they comically scrambled to make theirselves decent.

"Hey Cuz, you know what Lois likes to see?" Lois smirked with playful grin as she turned away to give some privacy and proceeded to cover her son's little blue eyes. "Pants! Pants on everyone!"

The tall reporter cleared her throat and looked her son in the blue eyes and whispered. "That, I'll tell you about when you get older...Much older."

"The door was unlocked?"

"No, I'm sure I locked it."

"Lois...does have a key."

She giggled to herself at the hushed whispers and turned around at the tap on her shoulder. Baby cousin red all over and arms folded over her chest, hugging the huge, plush green robe to her body as if shielding away what no doubt was seen only seconds ago. Behind her an even more embarrassed Oliver held his arms crossed awkwardly over his body as if he didn't know what to do with them.

"Lois, this...this..." He began, but didn't quite know what to say.

"Isn't what it looks like? Oliver please even my three month old can come up with something more half way decent." Lois teased, she wasn't upset about the situation at all, but wasn't going to make it easy for them, either. If anything she saw it coming a mile away and was happy that they could finally see it as well.

"Lois, I'm so sorry, this isn't how we wanted to tell you." Chloe's pained expression had Lois dropping the façade.

"Sorry for what, Chlo, that you guys are happy? I couldn't be more happy if it was me right now. Which I'm glad it's not but you know what I'm trying to say."

"So it's jealousy over the deed, not the...person?" Chloe asked lightly to be certain where her older cousin's feelings stood with her and Oliver being a couple.

"Definitely little Cuz, and if not for this afternoon I would say you're batting two for two with the answers..." Lois bemoaned, shoulders slumping forward as a derailed expression came over her. She was totally at a lost with everything that had happened to her in so few short hours.

Chloe's eyes went wide with understanding after a few seconds. Her mouth in an "O" shape before she swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder to Oliver who'd shown he understood as well. Lois and Clark went around that merry-go-round again and knowing Lois with the secret she was keeping, she had to really be feeling in the slumps right about now.

Oliver seeing his cue to leave walked in front of Lois to grab the baby from her arms. "Sounds like a Cousin Crisis, so, I'm just gonna take the Lil Man and go do..." He cleared his throat as he cradled the baby on his side."...manly things."

He kissed Lois on the cheek, she giving him an appreciative smile in return before he walked over to Chloe laying out a steamy kiss on her lips. The two pulling apart and laughing along with Lois as baby John-John playfully slapped his hands on their faces as if trying to break them up. Chloe fake-munched on his chubby little fingers to his squealing delight before Oliver gave one last tap of his lips upon hers and left the cousins alone.

"So, what's the 411 on the front page story, Cus?" Chloe asked with concern as she walked over to a still shaken Lois who had herself wrapped in her arms.

Lois took a placating breath and blew it out. "Where do I begin?"

Chloe climbed the metal spiraled stairs to the second level of Watch Tower, a sort of sanctuary to all those who found their paths here. It was a mission control center for their little team of merry band, as well as home to the same band of heroes. They were a family of sorts, a crew of outcasts, but she couldn't see herself anywhere else. This place had seen it's share of tears, fights and struggles. All part of the memories fond and not so fond this place captured within.

What Lois had just told her over the past couple hours was no surprise with the lives they lived. Yet, it definitely called for coffee. The blonde cousin held two piping mugs in hand, sitting down next to older and taller cousin on the stairs and handed her one. Moon light from the sole huge circle window of Watch Tower, bathed them in luminescent white light.

Older cousin smiled up thankfully to baby cousin taking hot mug in hand and just staring into the golden-brown murky depths as if it held the answer to all her problems. Chloe's heart went out to Lois, feeling helpless to do anything but be a shoulder for her to cry on and an ear to listen as they sat for the past ten minutes in unusual silence.

Before, not surprisingly, Lois broke her short vow with the nonverbals. "Chloe, do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Lois..." The older brunette could hear the protest in Chloe's tone, but she didn't need comfort right now, she needed the truth.

"I kept his son away from him, Chlo. I kept my son's father away, I'm a terrible mom." Lois berated herself roughly, eyes not straying from the light brown coffee she yet to taste.

"You're not a bad mom, Lois...You're not." Chloe reaffirmed with the condescending look Lois gave. "Look, you already know I don't agree with what you did, and I know there's more to why then you let on. I think...I think you did what was best for everyone at the time and you are doing so good on your own with raising, Jae. But the thing is, Lois, you don't have to do it alone anymore. Clark loves you and yea he's understandably going to blow an atomic fuse when he finds out. But you told him you loved him...You are in love with him, Lois. You need to fix this, make this right, and put your family together. For that little baby's sake. That's really all that matters now."

Lois swiped at the tears freely falling down her cheeks, her hand close to Chloe being swooped up in the smaller woman's own in comfort. "I love you Lois like a sister, and I know Clark loves you too, very much. Despite that confession coming out in a back alley somewhere in the throes of passion...You have to have faith in him to handle this...he's stronger than you think."

The brunette peered down through the openings of the metal stairs from where they sat perched, sprawled out on a couch below on the bottom floor. Oliver laid asleep with godson royal blue onesie sleeping soundly on his bare, ripped chest with a pair of pajama bottoms covering his legs.

"Moments like those, I've pictured Clark being the one there instead...I took that away, I've kept him away. How do you expect him to forgive me of that?" Lois asked fed-up with the guilt she alone was responsible for.

"Because I know Clark...He needs you, Lois. And you need him and I know together you guys can make it."

"I have dinner with him tonight...Yea, I know perfect opportunity, I guess to let him know." Lois shook her head, a quick sip to the coffee just to do something and to steel her nerves. "I'm scared."

Chloe sighed in resolution, it's been a long time Lois harbored this guilt and since everything was out on the table, she might as well finish baring her soul. With soft squeeze to her older cousin's hand. "Lois, why didn't you tell him then?"

Lois knew it was only a matter of time before she had to let that proverbial cat out of the bag. "Look, Chlo, I know this is going to sound crazy but with all the weird crap we've dealt with in the past in our lives. I hope that open, genius-mind of yours can believe me when I say I was visited by...an angel."

"An angel, Lois? Like the virgin-Mary, visited by an angel?" Chloe questioned with a little cough as coffee went down windpipe.

Lois' face dropped and pointed look toward Chloe's tease, who held her hands up in surrender. "Angel, alien, sentient being, Chlo…..God...who knows! What I do know is at the time I was catching up on some credits for my online Journalism class, half dead from lack of sleep and working too many OTs at the Inquisitor when I wasn't standing any longer in our bathroom after puking up my dinner from yet another predawn morning sickness..."

"Where were you?" Chloe asked cautiously and a bit unnerved by Lois' ramblings.

The tall reporter got a far away, pained look on her face as mind went back to that day 8 months ago. "I remember it...it was the same place I crashed landed with Mrs Kent during her Senate campaigns years ago. The place I described as heaven, white all around, huge crystal columns...same place, I could recognize it anywhere."

Chloe pressed her on, curious with hearing this for the first time. "And you saw God?"

"I heard a voice, booming, but it wasn't malicious or scary. It reminded me of the General or Mr Kent, a father giving a warning about his son. He told me Clark was special that what he would become a light in the darkness. That the world needed him..." Lois stopped and shook her head as her mouth tried to get out all that she experienced at lightspeed. "I knew Smallville was something different, I mean someone as good hearted and selfless as him just couldn't be naturally made from this planet..."

"Lois, what are you saying?"

The brunette wiped the non-stop of the salty drops from her burning cheeks. "I saw visions...I dunno of what Clark is destined to be and it was amazing, Chlo. He does so many amazing things...good things...to help this world." Her head shook again in disbelief. "And at first I'm like no, not Clark, anyone but him because he already feels such incredible guilt over things and seemly holds the weight of the world on his shoulders. Who can deal with such a heavy burden like that? But the more I saw, the more I was so very proud of him, proud of the person he would become, of the things he would do. He does so much and asks for nothing, nothing at all in return."

Chloe's own blue-grey eyes are leaking with tears as Lois continued on. "All that I saw...I didn't see a place for me or my own baggage. I couldn't get in the way of what was needed of him."

"Lois, are you sure? You yourself said you were pretty out of it." Chloe asked lightly but knowing deep inside that this wasn't Lois ambiguous from a hard day. Jor-El took Lois to the ice Fortress. The Fortress of Solitude as Clark so dubbed it and shown her Clark's future with the new events to unfold; Lois having his grandson.

"I know what I saw, it wasn't a breakdown or mommy-hormonal-overload...or-" Lois came to a stop from her defensive tirade with the touch of Chloe's hand over hers with comforting squeeze.

"I believe you, Lo." Chloe's face so sincere and imploring, she felt relief enough to start up where she left off in her story. "I had to make a choice...The world needs someone like him to show them the way and I mean come on, who am I to think, after seeing what Clark would become, that I could possibly even stand in his shadow-"

"Not his shadow. By his side." Chloe whispered in fierce determination, as hazel eyes connected with her own. "You are Lois Joanne Lane, damnit! You've taken on mob bosses, corrupt cops, Lex Luthor by breakfast! And yet you still come home to be an amazing mommy to a son when you couldn't possibly still stand on your own two feet from exhaustion. And you don't do it to see your name in the byline on the front page, I've seen your smile of pride for stories on page 12, the 22nd, because you just don't get their stories, Lo. You help those people, no matter how small or the great lengths you have to go through, despite my overbearing protests..." This causing a teary laugh from the big-hearted reporter, seeing her self-worth through fresh eyes.

"...You make a difference in this city and your stories touch the world. So, you might not wear a fancy cape or have superpowers Lo, but you are a pretty super person, even if it's just in my book and I assure you I'm not the only one who thinks it. I'm pretty sure all those people you gave a voice of chance too feel the same."

By now Lois is balling like a baby, head leaning on Chloe's shoulder as she tired to hide the waterworks but couldn't quite keep it from her voice. "Thanks Babe...you're pretty amazing yourself, you know?"

Chloe chuckled along with her own tears, and leaned her head against Lois, when a thought came to her. "Lois, what if whoever showed you those visions about Clark was because of you being by his side and not away from it?"

Lois's head instantly pop up, a look of realized regret on her face. "I didn't think about that...I just assumed Clark would want to get hitched and settle down in Smallville if I told him I was knocked up with his kid. I couldn't let that be the end of it with what I know he's capable of now...The world needing him and all...Uggh, Chloe, I really made a mess of things!"

The blonde cousin gave a warming smile. "There's still time to make it right."

"To be by Clark's side and help him become the man he's destined to be." Lois thought it over, a small smile touching her lips, she could do this. For her son and Clark, she could be the woman they needed; mom and partner.

Chloe practically seeing her thoughts let a coy smile play on her face, wondering if Lois knew now that her crush on the Blur and love Clark Kent were one in the same person. "So alien from another planet, huh? Or angel from heaven?"

Lois shrugged, beaming smile. "I have to hand it to him, he had a lot of people fooled, but it's not like it's something easy to tell anyone...I know. I'm sure the Kent's knew and understandably kept quiet. John-John is half whatever and I would take on the world to keep his secret from anyone."

Her hazel eyes closely studying her little cousin. "Did you know?"

"So, another thing you can discuss with Clark tonight, that you finally know who he is." Chloe ringed in, purposefully avoiding the questioning and Lois' scrutinizing stare.

"Whoa, I wouldn't say know exactly..." Lois preened, letting Chloe avoid for now. "I'm still having a hard time believing the whole alien from another planet thing but I guess it beats being a psycho meteor freak any day. I just can't wait to hear his story and there finally being nothing to hide between us anymore."

Chloe shook her head, Lois didn't know, she really didn't figure it out that Clark is actually the blur. "Lois, you kno-"

"What?" Lois asked when Chloe stopped in the middle of her sentence and didn't look like she would continue.

Another slow shake again and incredulous wide smile just claimed the blonde's features instead, something for them to work out. "Nothing, only that you're the most perceptively blind person I ever met."

"I'll take that as a complement, I guess!" Lois laughed and smacked her cousin's arm as she playfully yelled out, "Hey!" and rubbed the sting from the whack on her skin.

"There's something else." Lois became solemn again, rubbing the heels of her palm roughly into her eyes to wipe away the last of dried up tears. "Lana knows about John-John."

"Lana?"

"She uses the daycare at the Planet for her and Lex's son." Lois huffed out in irritation.

"They had a kid?!" The eye-bug and dropped jaw on the blonde looked genuine enough of being in shock.

"So you didn't know about that?" Lois asked a bit suspiciously knowing Chloe probably knows something about Clark but wasn't telling. She couldn't blame her either, she made Chloe swear to keep her secret she couldn't fault her for doing the same for someone else.

"Well, we're not exactly best-friend-bracelets type pals lately. I care about Lana a lot, she's one of my oldest friends but she knows I didn't really agree with how she hurt Clark by getting involved with Lex. And because of the Lane baby-drama circumstances I wasn't really there for the celebrations. I didn't even make it to the wedding...Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing or your fault." Chloe added at the end with the look she was being given.

A noncommittal nod came to the reporter's head and she started biting on her bottom lip. "We also kind of got into it."

Chloe wasn't surprised in the least about that tidbit with Lana not exactly being Lois' favorite person, not even making it on her top ten list of people she tolerated. The way the raven haired girl kept Clark in her back pocket with on again off again relational drama and an intrepid Lois battling feelings toward the Boy Scout, it wasn't hard to see Lois' point of distaste against the now Mrs Luthor.

"She was chewing out the poor teen worker at "Tiny Tikes", she looked like she was going to piss herself any second." Lois shook her head hotly thinking back on said event earlier ago. "I mean I knew Lana was no saint, but being married to Lex is really doing a number in turning her into the bride of Frankenstein's monster. Anyway one thing lead to another and ended with me putting her in a tactical defense hold."

"She knows Clark is the father." Chloe guessed and received Lois' conformational, yet irritated grunt in reply. "All the more reason for you to speak to Clark tonight. I hate to think of Lana really turning to the dark side being married to the monster that is Lex but I don't know for sure if she'd keep her mouth shut on this one."

Her big cousin let out a deep sigh, deflating before her grey eyes. Not allowing the older woman to take one of Clark Kent's brooding sessions. "All the more reason you guys need to talk over dinner tonight." She reaffirmed with a set It's going to all be ok, I have faith in you guys."

Lois nodded, resolved at least for the moment, before getting to her feet and giving wink to baby cousin about to descent the spiral stairs. "Right. Well then, I have a date with tall, dark and handsome to get ready for. Wish me luck?"

Chloe smiled warmly, a squeeze of comfort to the brunette's hanging hand before she walked down. "Luck."

* * *

 _Luthor Mansion..._

Doors burst apart with a loud _bang_ as Lana Luthor barged in angrily "Lex, I'm tired of these games!"

Lex looked up from his business desk with a little annoyed mixed with amused grin on his lips as he finished speaking with an associate on the phone. "Excuse me, we'll pick up this conversation later. The little woman has finally made her presence known."

Lana rolled her brown eyes and pushed her hair behind one ear in agitation as she watched her dear husband hang up the phone. "So here you are, I was beginning to think I've suddenly become a widow. If not for the overhaul of cashflow from your account I'd thought you dead."

She knew he could care less of her warefair anymore, the honeymoon phase for them ended way before that walk down the aisle to marriage. He wasn't the man he offered to be during her time of weakness and pain dealing with heartbreak from Clark who just would tell her his secrets!

"Cut the shit, Lex, you gave me that account and money to do with as I wanted. I've built Isis to help meteor infected victims that's what I want!" Lana seethed, foot stomping to the ground in a tantrum to the irate emotion of the bald billionaire.

If he knew he would be dealing with such a child for a wife, he would have begged his dad just to let her go back to the manure shoveling farm boy. Yet here the raven-haired beauty pouted with anger enough barely to scare a mouse. Though her genetics proved of a little more worth than what the woman they turned into.

It was enough to keep his experiment alive and birthed...Meager as it was, she had some value.

Lex smiled evilly and raised from expensive leather chair, rounding to the front of the desk to step up close behind his fuming wife. Chest came to press closely to her pliant backside, feeling the undulating of shivers cascade from her. He knew her body's response wasn't from desire, not like before, she couldn't stomach him. Nor he, her, but it didn't mean he couldn't find some pleasure in the doe-eyed beauty.

He slid her hair back over one shoulder, revealing the long taunt skin of her neck as he pressed lips into the crook where neck and collarbone met . "How you do vex me so, dear wife, but I have to admit I have been quite lacking in my husbandly duties...Forgive me."

The doe-eyed princess tried to pull away from his touch with a grimace, but his firm arm wrapped around her middle kept her in place. Her skin crawled feeling the brush of his lips against her exposed neck. Delight in seeing gooseflesh crawl over satiny skin, even if it wasn't from pleasure. She trying valiantly to keep the sound of disgust at bay as his lips slid down lower to shoulder his fingers bared to him. Pulling away plush, cashmere neck line of her fancy sweater. Lana's heart racing at the direction her manipulative husband was taking things.

"I'm tired, Lex." She grumbled, a notion she had often used before to get her out successfully from his pursuits, but his advances continued. Hands rubbing down her sides to smooth over narrow hips and slowly inch lower, rasping down the length of long thighs covered in a pencil-flared skirt. She bit her lip, wishing she just kept her simmering anger to herself then to enter into his presence, the lion's den, it only asked for trouble. When would she learn? "I-I didn't come here for this."

The bald billionaire pressed thin lips into the outer shell of her ear and grated in a rough voice. "My wife, it would appear neither of us has _come_ in quite some time."

Lana turned her head away, a corner she couldn't back herself out of this time as eyes closed at his implications. Not one to give up so easily, though. "My money, Lex?"

"In the morning, we'll discuss the possible return of _your_ assets." His voice sounding as though other things than the green paper occupied his thoughts and he showed her just so. He pressed his hips into her soft round bottom to feel the hard length eager against his thigh. With one hand pressed between the shoulder blades of her back, he applied enough force to let her know what he wanted. Guiding her down forward over the expanse of his glass desk top, Lana laid her cheek against the hard cold surface. Reminding her of the man pressed carelessly between her thighs.

Eyes off in the distance, in the black recesses of her head, she went to a state of mind where Clark was who she thought about during these times. Her happy place where _His_ hands being the ones, exposing her-bunching her black skirt and dragging it up and over to pool around her waist. The black lace of fabric barely covering her trimmed mound on sight for his vile greedy eyes. Mouth dry and swallowing hard at the grating sound of a zipper sliding down...

Lana sat in creamy-beige, plush robe at lavish vanity after the scrub from head to toe she gave herself until skin practically shined red from all the harsh rubbing on her limbs. She always tried to wash away Lex's imprint from her body after the few couplings she had to endure being married to him. Her wifely duties, she sickly thought, as stomach rolled in sour knots. He was no Clark Kent, that's for sure.

Speaking of which...

The raven-haired wife of a billionaire, dipped her shaky hand into bottom drawer into a undisclosed opening where she kept her private cell phone. A thorough glance around as if she could see whatever hidden devices Lex could have possibly stole away, wired around her private quarters. Finger tapped on contact list icon before pressing on the initials CK.

* * *

 _Dinner Date: Lois & Clark..._

Clark stood nervously in the lobby of fancy five star restaurant, hand fumbling with watch on wrist to check the hour for the thousandth time. If he didn't know Lois like he did, he would have mistaken her usual lateness as standing him up. At least with the way things happened in the alley this afternoon, he hoped that wasn't the case. His hands going to neck tie to straighten it out then smoothing out the lapels of front black dress jacket.

He felt like a shaky mess inside, leave it to Lois to have him feeling like his old insecure farm boy self. He swayed his head side to side, small grin on his face thinking of the feisty brunette and how once again she carved a path in his life that told him who exactly it was he was dealing with. It wasn't entirely a bad thing either as his body burned with remembrance of their little tete-a-tete in the alley just hours earlier. God, how he wanted her again!

The shakes wouldn't leave and he realized it wasn't his body trembling but his inside coat pocket vibrating from his cell phone. It better not be Lois cancelling on our date, his thoughts as he quickly glanced on screen to see a text message from unknown sender.

 **000x0000000  
8:39pm  
Clark, it's Lana, in case you no longer have my number stored.  
Of which, I can't really blame you. I know it's been awhile but  
I really must speak with you. Please, it's urgent.**

His brows creased as he read the surprising and unwanted message, fingers going in place to text back a quick reply when they halted in position as his blue eyes caught sight of the Lady of the Hour. Forgetting all of what he was just about to do as in a trance, he slipped phone back into coat pocket. While in form-fitting, sparkling red dress that seemed painted on then actual fabric, hugging and accentuating every curve, peak and valley. Lois stood feet away a model of Noir loveliness that could of landed her any role in a 1920's cinema. Her chocolate-molten hair hung in a waterfall of curls around bare shoulders, stopping mid way at her back and so teasingly taunting, his fingers begged to swim through and feel every spiral cascade. Clark's eyes roamed from head down to shapely hips, he didn't know what happened, but he loved the flare of her midsection and thighs that made her ass more plump than he remembered.

A part of him was aching horribly with such a vision and his literal breath caught in his throat as eyes didn't see anything but the woman standing somewhat shyly before him as she held matching clutch purse in hand.

"Wow...Lois...you look amazing!" He was gawking, he could feel it, but he really couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful!

"You like?" Lois asked flirtishly, not like she needed an answer with the way his aqua-blue eyes greedily took her in and the slack of his hanging jaw.

Like moth to flame his body erased the remaining space between them as he moved closer leaving only scant inches between them. His hands a mind of their own reached out to trace the outline of her face. Watching as her eyes flutter closed with the contact of his heavenly skin, rubbing her cheek more into his touch.

"Yes, very much." He whispered roughly as if pained from her beauty, having her hazel eyes smile warmly into his.

Forgetting themselves and feeling like they were the only ones in the universe, Clark bent down and brushed his lips against soft petals. An internal smile brightening with hearing the hitch in her breath and moan from her mouth. But before things could get heated up or any more embarrassing caught in a PDA. A rough clearing of the throat broke the two apart and brought them back to reality with burning red cheeks.

The maitre'd stood before them, polite smile with one arm bent behind him as the other directed toward their seats. "Monsieur? Mademoiselle? Your table is ready."

Lois let out a small snort of laughter at their awkward moment, Clark gave a humor-filled glare toward her before returning polite if a little embarrassed smile to the host. "Yes of course."

The men nodded to each other before the maitre'd turned and walked ahead to show them to their table. _"Lois_." Clark hissed out to his giggling partner, he couldn't even try to be stern with her really at the moment, as they followed behind.

Lois sat at the seat held out for her from the host while Clark took his own across from her at the small round white-linen cloth table. Adorned in the middle a single long stem candle above quaint floral arrangement. Their lips still in wide smile with amusement and contentment at being here with each other right now.

The hour passing with laughter and easy conversations as if the year of their life apart never even happened. They were back to their old banter if yet more flirtier and personal space all but evaporating as they sat close, feeding and taking from each other's dinner plates. Not public etiquette in such a fine establishment but Clark and Lois was in their own little world, their own bubble, and they could care less about the envious stares or huffs from the other patrons.

They just dared anyone to try to keep them apart longer then themselves already had!

"You have a little something there." Clark snickered, his fingers resting under her chin and thumb smoothing over bottom lip to wipe at the bit of sauce from her burger. Leave it to Lois to be taken to a five star restaurant and order something as mundane as burger and fries. He was in love!

She saw through his distraction as his other fingers stole away a few of her thick cut steak fries from her plate. "Hey! If you wanted that you should have ordered it instead of something that looked like it came from the senior's meal section."

Clark placed the wide fry in his still amused mouth making Lois laugh and jab out her hand to punch his shoulder in usual fashion. Before she could land the light blow, he caught it effortlessly and stared at it and all that it meant between them. He listened at the speeding of her heart and the heaviness of her breath while his thumb pressed into her palm eliciting soft pants only he could hear.

She could read in his darkening blues that he wanted to kiss her, they've done more than that earlier so it wasn't any surprise what she could read it on his face. Hunger and desire, because it was the same two things she felt roaring inside. Despite being affectionate openly, now, no care for who saw or would know that Clark and Lois was something more than squabbling partners. There was something she had to fix first before she could allow them to move ahead to their happily ever after. She hoped there was still one after the egg she was about to crack wide open.

Lois softly sighed and gently pulled away her arm, and him allowing her too. The kiss he landed, barely skimming her lips with her interruption and his voice carried worry for her change in mood as he returned back upright to his seat.

"Lois?"

"This is a lot to take in...I'm a little nervous, this is our first public outing as kind of like a couple." She gave way as explanation, knowing he was waiting for one, and it only being half the truth of her sudden rain down on their parade..

"Emphasis on kind of?" Clark inquired trying to keep a light tone but his worry still shone through.

"Well, it's a lot to wrap your head around, Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Who knew?"

The dark and hansom reporter gave a charming smile, melting her insides and all doubts away. "I did."

The dark brunette reporter turned to goo at his words, caught pleasantly off guard as he picked up from earlier. Lips melding over hers with the sweetness of his mouth giving and taking until her breath came close to being lost. A hand to his chest and pulling away with red cheeks as others around them gave disapproving looks. Not that she was really concerned about other people. Let them gawk! Only one thing truly matter at this time. Finally telling him the truth.

As hard as it was to get the words off her tongue.

"Ok then, that was PDA number 100 on date one..." She rushed on with the amused brow-raise he sported toward her. "Not that I'm keeping tract, I just don't want to ruin things like I've done before."

"Lois, you're not going to ruin anything."

Her chocolate curls swaying with the shake of her head and half whispered to herself. "I'm not so sure..." shaking her head again as his brows puckered like he had somehow heard. "It's just this is the one. You're the one I want to get it right with, okay? So for us to do that, for me to do that, I need to tell you something I should have a long time ago."

The crease lines of confusion not lasting long upon hansom face. Clark's head whipped to the side, a loud noise catching his ears as sirens from police, ambulance and other first responders barreled down to the scene of what sounded like an implosion some distance away, clear across town. Then a familiar cry for help catching his ears that had him torn in wanting to be two people at that moment. For there was a cave in and a close friend of the Justice League was stuck and desperately running out of air.

"Bart." Clark said to himself and quickly got to his feet, a look of distress capturing his features as he faced Lois who looked on at him with concern.

"I have to go."

"Wh-What do you mean you have to go? Go where?" Lois taken aback, laughed a little like it was some joke. Very bad joke. Then shook her head not understanding his sudden antsy behavior when she was finally ready to tell him about his son, their son. Finally, the courage to bring it all out in the open. Stares their way going unnoticed of the spectacle they were making, her eyes only giving those around eyeballing a seconds glance before her whole attention came back to him.

"There's really something I need to take care of." The hero was desperate, Bart's urgent cries were pulling at his gut. Yet,his heart was torn to leave Lois who looked on the verge of a melt down when she saw he was serious about leaving. The flushed skin and hazel eyes begging him to make her understand as he seemed to be pulling away all the more.

The chocolate-haired brunette shook her head in disbelief, he couldn't be running out, not now. Not when she'd come so close to telling him the truth. "I'm trying here Clark, I'm really trying..."

"Look, Lois, I'm sorry this has nothing to do with you. I promise it's just..."

"What Clark? What could possibly be more important than us...than what I'm trying to pour my heart out to you..."

"Believe me I wish I could stay...You don't know how bad I want to stay..."

"Then stay, please..." Lois begged, a feat she'd never succumbed to before as her own desperation clawed out gouges of her insides. She didn't know the shadows of the future she saw, him being a hero had already begun in his life. His secret identity of being the blur not known to her; they, one and the same person, Clark Kent. He couldn't be doing this not now, when she'd come some close to letting him know about his son. " I need to tell you-."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Feeling the pressure of time at it's limit, Bart's life being squeezed from him with every second lost, Clark hurried off, running quickly in humanly speed as possible until it was safe for him to super-speed away.

"-about your son." Lois whispered dejectedly to the empty spot before her. Eyes shiny, wet with tears, that she refused to let fall as she dug in her purse to throw down a few bills upon the table for the tab.

With pride, a bitter lump in her throat, head high she raised to feet despite the quiet glances "What are you looking at?!" She muttered murderously to the faces who pretend not to stare and whisper among themselves. Embarrassed and hurt Lois sniffed as her heels clanked with her departure, passing by the spectators who pretend to be enjoying their meals. "Shows over, people."

* * *

 _Watch Tower..._

Lois sat slumped against the high-tech computer table that showed a readout of the JLA members' locations. The bold red dots pinpointing their underground locale as the team gave another go at infiltrating one of Lex's hidden experimental labs after their botched mission when Bart almost didn't make it from a collapsed tunnel. All a setup, no doubt.

"B12 to your M4. That's your battleship, guys!" Lois groaned, her head barely there with the miserable night her date turned out. Clark rushing off because of God knows what, and stiffing her with the bill. She hate to say she waited in the lobby hoping he'd return any minute but by the second hour, any hope was long since squashed leaving her to walk the line of shame home. Pouring heart into a tub of rocky road ice cream and ignoring the 20 or so calls he made and at least a half more in texts, all unread. Even trying to get Chloe to get her to talk to him on the house phone when he would call but the death glare in her eyes had baby cousin just shake her head and hang up phone on the receiver.

"Come on, _heroes_ , you're letting all the blue dots find your red dots!" Lois whined in an irritated huff.

 _'This isn't a game, Lois! Wh-Where's Chloe?' Oliver complained as he grunted with the punch he laid out to one of Lex's goons who almost caught him off guard. Thanks to Lois half-witted mind being else where than helping them to navigate the maze of halls of Lex's underground facility._

"Hey! If you don't like my directions, find your own way in the dark, Greenbean!" Lois hissed, hands pounding down on top of the high-tech table making it glitch for a second before it returned to it's previous working screen.

"I'm back, guys. Sorry, diaper duty called." Chloe hurriedly clicked over control from Lois' headset onto her own, walking down spiraled stairs with godson and handing him over to his mommy. Chloe's blue-grey eyes giving a chastising look toward older cousin who just proceeded to ignore it in her usual Lois fashion and just shrugged, not repented at all.

Lois taking son happily in arms, a much more enjoyment than dealing with four bigger babies she thought with a roll of her eyes. Face plastering with happiness having son in her embrace. "There's mommy's lil man. So much more better to deal with then your whiny uncles, yes you are!"

 _'Senorita loca is in rare form today, isn't she?'_

"I heard that shrimp! Next time, I'll just let the three guards find you around the corner of that hall."

 _'Dude, you did! If not for superspeed I would have 20 bullets in me by now.'_

"I shouted 6' o clock!"

 _'What does the time have to do with anything!'_

"It means behind you, Bart." Chloe supplied helpfully after having to restrain the headset from Lois' gripping fingers who was going to majorly chew him out or break the rather expensive gear.

Lois rolled her eyes drastically and heaved out a breath at the silence that followed when Bart didn't have a comeback reply to his obvious idiotic mistake.

"Anyway..." Chloe butted in with the corner of her lips up in a smirk at Lois' attitude toward the smallest member of their crew. "There's two coming in hot, you're way AC."

 _"Aquaman on it!"_

"More like fishstick." Lois clicked between her teeth, Chloe couldn't help the bemused shake to her head. Lois was definitely on a _all men are stupid_ or _should die_ streak after date night last night. Not that it was in anyway Clark's fault, if he didn't show up when he did, their motley crew would be minus one. But since Lois was still unwise to the fact that Clark was the blur, everyone, herself included had to deal with sourpuss Lane and the fallout afterwards. Especially, since she didn't even want to hear mention of her four-eyed partner right now.

 _"How's that system treating, ya, Vic?" Oliver called out over headset to his half machine friend, his hands reaching back in holster to nab two arrows. The unmistakable swish in air hitting their marks and knocking out the guards cold._

 _"Just a few more seconds...Ok, got it! I'm in the computer mainframe." Cyborg announced, computer code and data surging through his brain. "There's a backup firewall in place. Going to need that download, Tower."_

"On it." Chloe's smug lips drawn up in the corner, fingers effortlessly glided over the keyboard to send a boost to hack through the security system in place. "Download commencing, that should help tare down the walls of Jericho."

 _Victor watched as Watch Tower's programing took apart the fire wall, breaching the security mainframe code and allowing him access into the 0's and 1's of the matrix. "I'm in!" Finding what was needed from the mass of information on the cyber highway. "Target acquired, and loaded."_

"Tincan has done something!" Lois blurted in a fake cheer down to her son, a second later jumped in seat as Chloe tossed a crumbled paper at her with a roll of eyes as Lois glared her way for scarring her half way out of her skin.

"You almost hit the baby!" The reporter snipped, Chloe shook her head, it wasn't even close.

 _"Good job, everyone." Oliver's deep, modified voice rung out on all headsets. "Lose all tails and rondevu back at the Tower in twenty."_

The blonde listened as her crew one by one signed off before she was the last to pull out from communication. "Watch Tower, over and out."

Chloe turned from computer screen, her scrutinizing eyes going to older cousin trying to look busy playing with baby son. "You Mrs Lane-"

The words dying on tongue as her phone's notification rung indicating a text. Stern gaze looking up from phone to cousin. "Stay there, I'm not through with you yet."

"Yes, mom!" Lois quipped to her irate cousin's nerves, she should know better, the General couldn't properly scold the outspoken one so she was seriously mistaken if her blonde cousin thought she could.

Chloe heaved a heavy sigh knowing that fact all too well as she brought her attention back to text message.

 **Clark K.  
2:32pm  
I thought about our talk last night.  
I'm ready to take the offer and join the League.  
I'll be there later to talk it over with you guys.  
In about 20 mins, if that's ok?  
**

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, as she read, reread and then read once more the words sent from her best friend. Her gaze skipping over to Lois who was holding son over her head, smiling up at him with silly baby talk. Then bringing him down to blow raspberries on his tummy and hear him squeal with delight with the mommy-baby play. His joyous squeaks tightening the fist of guilt to its breaking point, that Chloe felt a final snap and just couldn't keep up the façade any longer. Her fingers all ready to type out the words, 'No, another time would be better', knowing that Lois would be spending the whole day here with her at Tower, _helping_ , if you could call it that.

But before she knew it, her mind did a 180, forcing fingers to type out a different reply instead and pressing send before she knew to stop herself. The blonde Watch Tower breaking out in a cold sweat as she saw message sending and then notification of delivered next to her text.

 **Clark K.**  
 **2:32pm**  
 **I thought about our talk last night.  
My mom even convincing me of it  
So, ****I'm ready to take the offer and join the League.**  
 **I'll be there later to talk it over with you guys.**  
 **In about 20 mins, if that's ok?**

 **Chloe S.**  
 **2:35pm**  
 **Yea, that'll be great!**

 **Clark K.**  
 **2:36pm**  
 **Good! BTW have you seen Lois?**

Boy, did she? Chloe swallowed hard, once again looking to older cousin and child tossed lightly in air and caught in hands that would never let him fall. Love and joy shinning in eyes for her small package with the dark curls and bluest of eyes, smiling down to his mommy as he slobbered on tiny fisted hand. The blonde Tower felt faint as she grab behind her onto standing computer stand for support. She could already feel the severed lines between her and Lois as sisters for her betrayal. What had she done?

* * *

 _Watch Tower...Some time later.._

A _swish_ of air and color of red and yellow tunneled around the sitting area of the Watch Tower, whipping around the two women's hair in a frenzy and scattering a few loose papers around. The wind storm dying down as a peel of baby laughter toward the small member of the Justice League appeared laying head on Chloe's lap as he held the tiny tike up in the air, after snatching the wee one from her hands.

"Whose baby Clarks' favorite tio?" Bart cooed to the bouncy baby boy.

"About to be dead uncle." Lois growled for mentioning her partner, slash boyfriend or maybe he was an ex now. Friend? Name. She made a threaten move toward him to wring his neck but of course being the Flash, in a blink of an eye he supersped baby in mother's arms and when the two women turned their heads toward the tiny kitchen that the living area shared room with. Bart was already on barstool at the kitchen island chowing down on a burrito with three more piled on plate.

"What?" He said with the glares given his way. "This amigo is muy hungry."

Lois rolled her eyes and Chloe chuckled as the other members made their way into Watch Tower. In forefront fearless leader decked in dark greens and black leather, taking off hood and tinted glasses from his face. JC in green and orange leather to Oliver's right, hair damp and spiky as if he just left out of water, and knowing him, he had. To Oliver's left stood half machine, half man, his attire cool silver metal and black

"Ahh, Thanks to my help you guys are alive to see another day." Lois smugly proclaimed, though teasing, smiled even wider at the scoffs and complaints that rung from the men as they made themselves comfortable around the room. She had to bust someone's chops since her go-to-boy, wasn't around. She heaved a sigh, she so didn't want to think about him right now.

"Thanks..." Oliver began and dipped down to place a heated kiss on Chloe's lips who reciprocated in turn. A pang of jealousy ripping through Lois, wishing things were right between her and Clark to do that around friends and not care. But quickly cooling her features and plastering on smile as the other guys around finished Oliver's words.

"...but no thanks!" The others chimed together and laughted to one annoyed reporter's expense.

"Whatever, see if I show face around here anymore." Lois huffed, everyone knew she wasn't serious.

"Legs, we'll hate to see you go." Oliver teased walking over to her with hand placed over his heart and leaned over to kiss the top of the baby boy's curly head and patting one hand against Lois' cheek.

"Just leave the baby on the way out." Lois face scrunched up in fake anger and pushed his hand away as he and the others laughed again. She laughing too when baby started tearing up and crying with gum-less mouth chewing on chubby fingers.

"Oooh, what's wrong with my lil man?" Lois cooed to son, placing him up higher on her body so she could peer into his tiny face and wipe away the stray tears.

Everyone watching the heartwarming scene of mother and baby and still not believing it to be Lois Lane as momma bear to babe. Her hazel eyes looking toward the silent room when she noticed the lack of verbals or anything . "What?"

Everyone just shook their head side to side, smiling at the scene, except Bart who said the one thing on everyone's mind, around a mouthful of burrito. "You're such a mom!"

She just cut her eyes at him and picked up nursing blanket, about to cover herself and bust out a teet to feed son but there was too much testosterone in the room to do that comfortably. "Come on, Sammy, lets go get you some yum-yum."

"Pick a name already!" Oliver yelled up to Lois as she ascended the spiral staircase.

"Screw you, Queen!"

"I don't think your cousin or Clark would approve!" Oliver yelled up to her on the second floor balcony and braced himself as a high heel was launched at his head.

Through double glass doors, the hero/reporter walked in at that moment, the Justice League lounging about the small sitting area laughing. Donned in black attire, trench coat, pants and shirt with his Kryptonian family symbol in bold white. All eyes bugged and heads turned his way in shock as they settled down and noticed him standing there.

"Yo, amigo!" Bart greeted with wide smile and sped over to his friend, pulling him into a one arm bro hug before pulling back.

Clark's face beaming a smile to his pint-sized friend as the others made their way over to him, some in pleasant shock as one Chloe Sullivan looked apprehensive- expected his arrival and one other, standing next to her, knowing this wasn't going to end very well.

"Bro, nice to see you know more than primary colors." AC teased about his dark attire and they shook hands good-naturedly.

Before a hard pat to his shoulder had him stumbling a step forward from the other 'man of steel' amongst them. The naturally dark skinned man giving a playful smile as Clark shook his head returning same smile. "Victor."

"The one and only." He returned with a cross of muscular flesh and metal arm over his chest.

The others making their way over to him in greeting and surprised to see him. A glance from the green archer to Chloe catching her eye as if questioning about knowing about the sudden appearance of their blurry friend. She swallowed hard and just gave him a meek look before giving her attention to best friend with a wide smile and welcoming hug.

They pulling apart at the hard sound in Oliver's voice that he couldn't quite keep out, or was even trying to. "Not that you're not a welcomed sight, Clark, but what the hell are you doing here?"

Chloe knew he was feeling defensive of Lois, she appointed him godfather of her child and the only father figure Jae really even knew. He had to be feeling a bit territorial and protective and she couldn't fault him for it. She knew what she had done was beyond forgiving but it was beyond time to correct all her sins of the past.

"Oliver." Clark greeted with a nod before turning content eyes to his blonde female friend and to his other friends of the JLA. His smile still in place if just a bit rougher as he looked back to the blonde, billionaire archer. "I know I've turned down the offer plenty of times before, but if you'll have me now. I'd like to join."

The blonde billionaire let out a mirthless laugh in stunned apprehension as the rest of the League gave their comments of approval on the idea. Did they not realize who was upstairs and with what that made this situation an atomic bomb ready to detonate? Lois was just feet away with a son he new nothing about. A son he felt more rights to then the lug of an alien standing in black before them. Yet, he knew Clark wasn't the one at fault for not fulfilling daddy duties, but it didn't burn any less to give up a position he put his heart and all too.

"Excellente!" "Bro!" Came a few replies as Victor gave a nod of approval and giant grin, knowing how great of an asset he could be on their team.

"Kind of sudden, don't you think?"

The dark haired alien, slanted his blue eyes just a bit at the billionaire he still considered a friend. If, but a shaky friendship at best. He just hoped that whatever feelings the archer had for Lois still weren't at heart. That he wasn't playing his blonde female best friend, stringing her along. He gave himself a mental shake, their conversations over the weeks hinted at how he was beyond happy with Chloe and that there was no hard feelings for his wanting to pursue Lois despite her pigheadedness. Yet, the intergalactic traveler always felt there was more he wanted to spill during their talks, something he was protecting in a way and he felt that now as Oliver stood glaring at him. What that was, he hadn't figured out.

"Better late then never. If you'll have me, Oliver?" Clark implored of his friend, a feature of confidence on face no matter what answer was given.

"I don't think it's up to just me, Clark." The blonde spiky-haired man gave a tight smile, referring to the other members around and the main one who was an unofficial part of their group.

"Yo, superdudes, mind keeping it down. I'm trying to put Jr down for a nap and I swear anyone wakes this kid is seriously doing diaper duty for a wee-" Lois came to an abrupt stop, her footing almost faltering as she stepped down the stairs. Her heart, on the other hand, froze instantly in her chest and so did the working compacity of her lungs.

The forgotten woman, always one to know how to make an entrance was the center of attention as all eyes and heads swiveled her way. A beaming smile stuttering and then disappearing on her partner's face who was wearing unmistakably the clothing of the one hero she had secret conversations with over months now. The Blur. Seeing nothing but his clothing many times before and little of his features to make out who he was, but as shock-ridden as his identity revealed was. Being none other then her farmboy himself, the bane of her existence, the one she busted chops on a daily basis and man she have come to love. Nothing drenched the fact that his fallen countenance took front and center stage, and was due to the pint-sized version of himself settled on hip and wrapped in her arms.

She bit her lip and swore she tasted blood as she stood frozen in spot, unable to move, unable to breath. Hell unable to think after all this time, finally being caught. This so wasn't how she wanted this to go, not being able to do anything as she stared at him and so did it seem everyone else as Clark took a tentative step closer. His eyes bouncing over the baby boy's features, noting the dark curls and the most incriminating factor, those ever changing blue-green eyes that waved the red flag.

"Lo-Lois? You ha-have a ba-baby, a son?" His wretched look of knowing but needing to hear the words of confirmation battled with the hope that this was just a misunderstanding that it all was just a mistake. His eyes couldn't possibly be seeing what they were looking at this moment. She was a mommy; a kid in Lois arms, a kid that looked too familiar to himself to be anything but...It just couldn't be true.

His ever forward moving feet, that he didn't realize were bringing him closer to her frozen state on the metal staircase. Stumbled him back some as he fought to accept the reality that was blaring it's horn thunderously at him. His hand scrubbing down the side of his face as he couldn't take his eyes from the scene presented before him. Shock not allowing him to see the confirmation in the way Lois held herself stock-still as if breathing would shatter the moment into a dark abyss of chaos. His mind already heading into that direction as it seem the world tilted on its axis, pitching beneath his feet until he felt he would meet the floor.

The brunette reporter slowly shook her head as a pained expression came over her face, eyes glassy with tears she fought to keep at bay, began to travel in rivulets down her red cheeks. Swallowing the thick lump, the Sahara, her throat became and squeaked out in a rough breath. "No, Clark...Our son."

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally he knows! Sorry for leaving it there but this chapter was just becoming too long to continue to write and I have so much more to add, especially the rest of this scene and Clark's reaction. I say I'll have it out by sometime 2mrw or in two days or so, depending how well the muses treat me. Also things are getting strange in the Luthor household. Plz R &R! Thanks!

Until Next Time...


End file.
